Steps To Love
by NAUGHTYcherry-blossomANGEL
Summary: Life is a rolla coaster.full of ups and down.Syaoran and Sakura falls for each other only to have their love tested time after time. Can Sakura survive loneliness, will Li ever live without looking behind his back. STORY ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 18

Syaoran- 19

Sakura- studious, keener, gentle, dancer, expert cook, neat freak, clean freak, always sees the brighter side to things, likes a amber eyed boy, melodramaitc,

Syaoran- slob, breezes through school, can't cook to save his life, messy person, ladies man, football player, likes green eyed girl, doesn't do tears,

**Chapter 1**

_**SAKURA POV**_

It used to be my sister and my mom and me, and then my mom got married and that's when everything got fucked up. God i hate this sucky town and this crappy house. Did i mention i have two new step brothers, one is the same age as me and other is the same age as my baby sister. Anyways, where was I, right, I who attended a private school and had my own room now had to share with my baby sister. I, who had my private en suite at our old house had to share a bathroom with my annoying step brothers and my sister. I was not one happy camper at all.

I hated the fact that my mom remarried into Li family, my step father was nice but my step brother Syaoran, he was such fucking pest. He pranks me regularly.

_**NORMAL POV**_

Sakura Kinomoto skipped down the stairs, oddly to find that the house was empty and quiet. She rolled her green eyes and stood behind the kitchen, she quickly got out the cereal and milk and helped herself to a bowl. She played with her milk and fruit loops before shoving the spoon into her mouth.

Then she spat out the milk and rushed for the frigde and grabbed a bottle of cold water.

''Syao-ran,'' she screamed. Her annoying step brother had took the liberty of cutting sctch bonnet peppers and mixing them into the milk so the milk was no peppery and hot.

He appeared from behind the couch, snickering and giggling before lunging into a full on laugh.

''He he he I can't beleive you fell for that.'' he said in between laughs.

''I hate you Syaoran,'' Sakura huffed and then threw her bowl at him and then stalked into her room.

_**SYAORAN POV**_

I can't fucking believe she fell for that, she so gullible, ah what's next, honey in the shampoo bottle or mayonise in the cream jar. Ahhh Sakura was surely a hit target for my pranks, not that I hate her, its so easy to prank her, I mean she is the one girl i can't mess with so i have to prank her.

_**NORMAL POV**_

Syaoran sat next opposite Sakura at the dinner table, who sat next to her sister Tomoyo, Eriol who was Syoaran's baby brother sat next to him, with their parents at either end.

''So how was everyone's day?'' Xi Li asked, he was Syaoran's father. He had messy hair and chest nut colored eyes and a tall built.

''It was fine.'' Sakura said and got up from the table, ''May I pleased be excused?''

''What's with you.'' Syaoran grinned and tapped his brother on the head.

''LIKE IF YOU DON'T KNOW, I'M ALLERGIC TO PEPPERS SYAORAN. GOSH I HATE YOU SO FRICKEN MUCH, I WISH THE EARTH WOULD OPEN UP AND SWALLOW YOU. I'M NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU AGAIN.'' Sakura belowed and ran t her room.

''Well that's fucking peachy, I hate you too.'' Syaoran retorted back.

''Syaoran, what did you do?'' Nadeshiko asked and ran after her daughter.

Syaoran looked sheepish. ''I forgot.'' he whispered. ''I mixed peppers in her milk.''

''You what, are you insane, kids would you please take your dinner to the living room, I want to to have a talk with your brother ok.'' Xi said and t

''Yes Xi.'' Tomoyo said in a low whisper.

''Sure thing dad.'' Eriol said and moved off after Tomoyo.

''Listen young man, you are to apologize to your sister.'' Xi spoke.

''Who Tomoyo i didn't do anything.'' He said.

''Not her Sakura, and your grounded for a three weeks with no allowance.'' His father continued.

''Aww dad.''

''Care to make it four weeks.'' Xi added.

Syaoran shut up and carted himself off to bed.

_**SYAORAN POV**_

I walked up to her door and slipped a note under her door, no way in hell was i gonna knock on her door, she would murder me and bury me twelve feet in the ground.

_**NORMAL POV**_

Syaoran closed the door of his room and settled himself on his laptop and signed on Facebook. He opened his chat and selected Sakura.

'_'I'm sorry.''_

_''I'm not speaking to you.''_

_''But you're reponding''_

_''Syao-ran''_

_''That's my name.''_

_''You are despicable.''_

_''Do you hate me.''_

_''No.''_

_''Nice.''_

_''You're annoying.''_

_''Princess.''_

_''Jerk face.''_

_''Go to bed.''_

_''I can't sleep.''_

_''Lie on your bed and clount sheep or something.''_

_''Syao-ran tell me a story.''_

_''Fine fine, go lie down by your vent. get your pillow.''_

Sighing he rose up and lay down by the vent wit his pillow.

_**NORMAL POV**_

''Can you hear me?'' he whispered.

''Yeah. Wait a minute, does this means, you can hear when I'm on the phone and thing.'' She asked.

''Yes, and i hear you blabbing sweet shit to Kenji all the time or singing badly or just plain talking to you self.''

''I don't talk to myself.''

''Whatever helps you sleep at night. So anyways, Once upon a time, in a far far away kingdom lived a beautiful girl, with green eyes and honey colored hair, she was a princess and she had this aweful body gaurd that never let anyone get close to her, he was in love with the princess.''

Soon enough he heard mild snoring and silince, Sakura had drifted off to sleep, he turned his head and whispered, ''Good night Princess.''

* * *

**I KNOW THIS WAS KINDA SHORT BUT THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPPIE**

**SHOULD I CONTINUE OR NOT**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 18

Syaoran- 19

Sakura- studious, keener, gentle, dancer, expert cook, neat freak, clean freak, always sees the brighter side to things, likes a amber eyed boy, melodramaitc,

Syaoran- slob, breezes through school, can't cook to save his life, messy person, ladies man, football player, likes green eyed girl, doesn't do tears,

**CHAPTER 2**

Sakura walked down the hallways of her new school and rolled her eyes at a certain amber eyed boy, he was currently snuggling close to his girlfriend of the week, Bethany. She opened her locker and slammed it causing her best friend to get startled. Her best friend Anna looked at her with her blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

''Sakura are you ok?'' Anna asked and together they began strolling towards their free period in the library.

''Yeah I'm fine, it's just that.'' Sakura trailed off.

''Its your brother right?'' Anna asked.

''Who Eriol, god no, he's such a sweetie.'' Sakura gushed. ''I have no idea how he and that thing over there are blood brothers.''

''So its about Syaoran then.'' Anna continued and they found a lone spot at the library away from prying ears.

''Yeah, I guess, its always about him.'' Sakura huffed. ''I hate him.''

''No you don't. You can really hate your brother.'' Anna said.

''Step brother.'' Sakura emphasized.

''Ok ok, but do you think you can get him to talk to me.'' Anna asked.

''Why? He doesn't even know you exist.'' Sakura snapped and opened her pencil case and frowned. Damn the Li brat, he replaced all her pens with mutilcolored gel pens. He knew she like her pens to be either black, red or blue. ''Fucking Syaoran.''

''I really like him.'' Anna said.

''So is this why your my best friend.'' Sakura asked. She frowned and glanced up ahead. Her entire friendship with Anna was based on Syaoran, that all she ever talked about, Syaoran this and Syaoran that.

''No, is just that, you know he's really cute.'' Anna said dreamily.

''He calls you Stacy.''' Sakura said.

''So.'' Anna retorted and flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

''He doesn't even know your name.'' Sakura said and gathered her stuff. So much for studying. They were taking final exams and high school ended in three weeks.

* * *

Syaoran sat in his math class and opened his math book to a certain page and pulled out a photo, he kept the book open like that, and looked at the picture, it was the only picture of Sakura and him, taken at a party that he dragged her too, she was a pink dress and he was in green outfit, she stood in front of him and draped his arms across her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. They looked like the perfect couple waiting to happen.

**SYAORAN POV**

Dream on Li, she hates me, I don't know why is it that she hates me, I mean I do nice things for, well sometimes, I even told her when her ex was cheating on her, I even held her hand while she cried about it and she knows I don't do tears. Grrrr, One minute she's nice and cool to be wih and then she gets all up tight and frustrated and...shut up Li, you love her and you should tell her before its too late.

**NORMAL POV**

"Syaoran, Syaoran,'' The teacher shouted.

''Huh, what I didn't do anyhing.'' he snapped out of his dream.

Syaoran groaned and rolled his eyes, the bell rung and he walked to her car, and opened the door, and sat waiting for Sakura. Then he saw her, smiling and walking. When she reached the car, she frowned and sat in the passenger seat.

''Buckle up Syaoran.'' Sakura said.

''Ughhh fine.'' he bucled his seat belt.

The ride home was silent, Syaoran kept looking at her as she drifted off to sleep, her head rested on his shoulder and he pulled her close. This was the closest that he may ever have her, he thought. He pulled into their drive way and smirked, oh she was gonna love this one, he thought. He slammed his feet on the brakes and hinked the horn, Sakura woke up in fright and cluctched her heart.

''Syao-ran, why did you do that for?'' She said and ran out of the car.

''Relax Princess, it was a joke.'' He said as they barged into the house together.

''I could have gotten a heart attack.'' She screamed.

''But you didn't.'' he replied and opened the frigde and took out and mild carton and drank from the box.

''Ewwww gross, other people have to drink from that you know.'' Sakura grabbed the carton and pulled a sharpie marker and scrawled The word ''Jerk'' on the carton. She walked into her room and plopped herself on the bed and then buried her head on the pillow.

**SAKURA POV**

Why does Syaoran hate me, of course he doesn't like me because I treat him like shit. Well now I'm gonna be more attentive and much more understanding and try not get mad when he pranks me. My eyes were now running and I wiped them with the sleeve of my shirt. I love Syaoran so much, but he only likes blonde girls with fake breasts and fake everything. I hate him, no I love him. He's so sweet.

**NORMAL POV**

Syaoran paced in his room with his little brother Eriol.

''So who's the chick.'' Eriol asked.

''There's no chick.'' Syaoran growled.

His brother sat at Syaoran desk and touched his laptop, and behold, Sakura was his screen saver. She was making pancakes and she had flour on her nose and cheeks and she was biting her lips and looking at him. The universal sign, for fuck me, was lip biting.

''Get out my room now, you're really nosy.'' Syaoran. Part of the reason was Sakura and part was that he needed help to study, he was gonna fail high school if he didn't get some help. He opened his door and barged into Sakura's room, what he saw instantly caused his dick to move.

Sakura was in her bra and a boy shorts and was bending over pulling a pair of boxers on.

''Hey, don't you knock?'' she screamed and pulled a pillow over her chest.

''Sorry, uh... nice.'' he smirked.

''Why you so obnoxious.'' She said.

Between her thighs moistened and her nippled printed out, Syaoran cock throbbed, their fighting was like fore play.

''What do you want?'' She spat and stood in front of him.

His mind screamed at him and it took every ounce of strenght not to push her on the bed and ravish her.

''I need your help.'' He stuttered.

''No, get one of your blonde bimbos to help you.'' Sakura said. ''I mean you sleep with so many girls, I'm sure you've got aids.''

''Fuck you Kinomoto.'' He said and pulled her towards him when she turned around and was looking for a shirt.

''You wish you could get a body like mines.'' She spat back. ''I hate you, I hate you. You will never make it in anything, all you will be for the rest your life is chasing stupid air head girls and blonde bimbos.''

''Oh yeah well at least I get to chase girls, guys don't even really like you, you're too much of priss old maid. Did you know that Kenji is cheating on you with Anna. Yeah, don't be so suprised, Kenji is a man whore, he fucks a random girl every day.'' Syaoran screamed at her.

''Get out of my room, Li. I'm nevre speaking to you again.'' Sakura cried and pushed him out of the room. She thew back her herself on her bed and weeped. She placed a pillow over the vent and sobbed.

Syaoran slammed his door and threw a pillow over the vent, he could hear faint crying. He didn't mean to make her cry, he pushed down his arousal and stripped and headed to the shower. He needed and cold shower and a stiff drink.

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN**_

_**SAKURA AND SYAORAN ALWAYS FIGHT NE**_

_**LOOK OUT FOR CHAPPIE THREE**_

_**read and review**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 18

Syaoran- 19

Sakura- studious, keener, gentle, dancer, expert cook, neat freak, clean freak, always sees the brighter side to things, likes a amber eyed boy, melodramaitc,

Syaoran- slob, breezes through school, can't cook to save his life, messy person, ladies man, football player, likes green eyed girl, doesn't do tears,

**CHAPTER 3**

Syoaran looked Sakura, she seemed so unfazed by their fight. She chatted with Tomoyo effortlessly and smiled and with Eriol and even volunteered to do the dishes after dinner.

''Sakura and Syaoran, we're taking Eriol and Tomoyo to a party and then we're going on movie night.'' Nadeshiko said.

''Ok, and this helps me how.'' Syaoran retorted.

''You're grounded so you're not to leave the house and please don't kill each other. We'll be back by twelve.'' Xi said.

It was now half seven and Syaoran began thinking, maybe he could sneak out and go to that football party.

''No sneaking out Syaoran.'' Nadeshiko said as she closed the door and got into the car.

Syaoran spun on his heels, Sakura cleared up the dishes, and placed them in the sink, making huge pile of plates. Syaoran felt a rush of pity and decided to help her.

''What the fuck are you doing?'' Sakura huffed and pushed him. She turned around and wiped her eyes. Kenji had broken up with her when she asked him about him and Anna.

_''Kenji do you love me?'' she asked._

_''Babes, why must you always ask this stupid question?'' he replied._

_''So I'm stupid then?'' she replied and tears filled her eyes._

_''No, I didn't say that, look listen Sakura, I don't think this is working out between us.'' He sighed._

_''Is it because of Anna, tell me the truth. Are you sleeping with her.'' She questioned, her voice wavered._

_''What can I say, she puts out, a man has needs. But really I thimk you're in love with Syaoran, you always take his side, and you always talk about him and you're always dashing off to his games. Get a life Kura, he doesn't do prissy prude old maids like you.''_

_''You know something, Syaoran was right, you are an asshole. I hate you, we're through.'' She said and then hung up._

''Sakura, are you crying?'' Syaoran said. ''Come on Princess, I don't do tears.'' Syaoran said and rubbed his hands on her shoulders, she nugded him away and he spun her around. Emerald met amber, he swallowed thickly. ''Please do cry. I'm sorry what I told you.''

''It doesn't matter, its not you, its Kenji, you were right again.'' Sakura said and wiped her tears.

''Awww Princess, he's an asshole, he doesn't deserve ok.'' He cooed and pulled her into a hug.

''Why are you being so nice.'' She asked as sh breathe in his scent. He smelt heavenly and got a faint whiff of strawberry and kiwi. ''Did you use my shampoo.''

''Yeah.'' he giggled and she tightened her arms around his waist.

''I'm gonna mash his face in when I see him, no one makes you cry.'' Syaoran said and then wiped her tears. He rubbed his thumb on her cheek and she closed her eyes savoring his touch. ''Your make up is running.''

''Really, I better go wash my wash my face.'' she said and walked into her room.

Syaoran stood by her door and shouted. ''Wear something nice, I'm the mood for ice-cream, my treat.'' he said and smirked. He knew she loved ice-cream. He always made sure the fridge was stocked with her favorite flavour. Ten minutes later she came out fully dressed in denim short skirt and green spagettie strap top with a push up bra that accentuated her breasts which happened to be turning into a small D. Her long hair was up in a pony tail and she wore eyeliner and mascara with pink gloss.

Syaoran gulped. He stood up. She looked ravishing, lord this was gonna be one unholy night, if he kept thinking the was he was thinking.

SYAORAN POV

Forgive me father for I have sinned, I thought, she was breath taking, any guy would be lucky to have her. She's beautiful.

NORMAL POV.

''Syaoran you haven't heard a thing I've said.'' She giggled as she put her feet into a pair of flip flops.

''Huh, what.'' he snapped out of his daze.

''There is ice-cream in the frigde you know.'' She said as she stood with her hands in her hips. ''We're not supposed to go out you know.''

''So and your point is, and before you say anything else, nothing beats ice-cream from the ice-cream palour.'' he smirked.

''You're such a bad influence.'' Sakura giggled and together they went into his car.

''Really i'm so flattered.'' he responded and pulled out of the drive way.

* * *

''So is cookies and cream and strawberry cheesecake ok with you'' he handed her a waffle bowl and she dug in.

''Uhh huh, my favorite, how did you know.'' Sakura asked.

''I read your diary.'' Syaoran responded and stuck his tongue out at her.

''Syao-ran.'' she huffed.

''That's my name, nobody says it better than you.'' He smirked and shoved a spoonful of chocolate ice-cream into his mouth. ''Uhhh hmmmm this is soooo good. I love ice-cream.''

''And pancakes.'' Sakura added.

''Yeah, how did you know that princess.'' he asked as he helped himself to her ice cream.

''I read your diary.'' she mocked.

''I don't have a diary.'' he replied.

''Ok, you always ask for panckaes for break fast.'' she said quietly.

''Its better than that, burnt toast your mom makes.'' he replied.

''Syao-ran, your horrible.'' she laughed.

''You know something,'' he asked. She looked up at him, ''I think your better this way, when your laughing and smiling.''

She blushed and looked down. ''Really?''

''Nah i was just screwing with ya.'' he smirked. ''No really, you're better this way.''

''Well your not so bad yourself.'' she said and pushed her chair back. ''Lets go, its early yet, we could go for a drive or something.''

''I don't know.'' he mused.

''Pleasssssssseeee Syao.'' she whinned.

''Ok alright Princess.'' He gave in. He couldnt say no to her.

* * *

He decided to take her to a special look out. The view was breath taking and stars shone brightly and air wsa fresh and crisp.

''Wow!'' she breathed. She looked so beautiful with the stars in her eyes. Her face lit by the moon. He reached over moved a stray strand of hair from her face.

''You look beautiful.'' he whispered.

She looked at him with eyes full of wonder and uncertainty. ''Thank you.'' she whispered and he took her hand in hers.

They climbed on the windshield on his car and lay back with their heads close together and talked well into the night.

''What college are you applying for?'' he asked. Knowing fully well that she applied to every college she could think of. So he applied too, where ever she went he would follow. He couldn't be apart from her.

''I got into Oxford.'' she said.

''Really,'' his eyes wide open. ''I received full soccer scholarship for Oxford.'' he said quietly.

''Really, I'm so proud of you. I guess we'll be together then.'' she said and hugged him and pecked his cheeks. For the first time in his life, Syaoran Li blushed.

''Thanks.'' he looked at his watch and then gasped.''Oh fuck, its almost midnight. Let's go.'' he said and dragged her into the car.

When they arrived home, they made it just in time before their parents came home. She hurriedly ran to her room and stripped off her street clothes and pulled on her princess pajamas. Syaoran had bought it for her and she never wear it. It was two piece with all the disney princesses printed with glitter and stars and lots of pink in it.

''Cute, you're wearing the jammies i got you.'' he smirked.

''Har har.'' she replied and slipped on her bunny slippers. He raised an eyebrow and then giggled. She was so childlike. On one hand she could be like a super woman and take charge of an nearly impossible situation and on the the hand she could be like ten year old girl, knocking at his door because of she was scared of the thunder storms.

She was exactly his type of woman, strong, charismatic, beautiful, headstrong and intelligent and most of all his best friend. Even if he did prank her now and then, he just like her attention on him.

''You better hit the sack, we've got that test tomorow and then its bye bye highschool.'' he mused.

''Yeah you're right.'' she said, and then went to bed.

* * *

SAKURA POV

Why is he being so nice to me, I bet he feels really bad what happened to me, I'm glad Kneji and I called it quits. Only reason why I went out with him, is because he had nice hazel brown eyes and beautiful messy hair.

Then it hit her, she was falling for Syaoran and told be told she really loved when he paid attention to her and called her princess.

Am I falling for Syaoran.

* * *

SYAORAN POV

Why do I feel so pulled towards her, why her, she's supposed to be my step sister. Why me,Why her? Why did I have to fall her for her.

NORMAL POV

Both teens tossed and turned, both thinking the same thing. Sakura pulled her covers close to her and smiled, thinking of Syaoran and she slipped off to dream land.

Syaoran turned over on his belly and buried his heas under the pillow. He smiled thinking of the kiss Sakura ecked on his cheeks, he rubbed the spot and closed his eyes slipping off to sleep and dreaming of a certain green eyed princess.

* * *

**_Well red and review...what you think..._**

**_next chappie Sakura and Syaoran sqaure off again_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 18

Syaoran- 19

Sakura- studious, keener, gentle, dancer, expert cook, neat freak, clean freak, always sees the brighter side to things, likes a amber eyed boy, melodramaitc,

Syaoran- slob, breezes through school, can't cook to save his life, messy person, ladies man, football player, likes green eyed girl, doesn't do tears,

**CHAPTER 4**

Sakura was up early, in the kitchen making Syaoran's favorite thing to eat, pancakes. Chocolate chip pancakes but she couldn't figure out what he did when he made the pancakes they tasted extra yummy. She hummed a light tune and swayed her body along to the music of the radio. She was wearing low rose jeans and a pink mid riff. She had on her bunny slippers.

Somewhere in a messy room, an messy brown haired boy stirred and sniffed. Pancakes, he thought. Smiling he rose of the bed and went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He strolled down the stairs and stopped short. Sakura smiled at him.

''Morning Jerk-face.'' she teased.

''Feed me, I'm hungry.'' he banged his fork and plate on the table.

''When aren't you hungry.'' she replied and placed two pancakes on his plate.

After eating she waited for him to get dressed and then they went to school. He looked over to her as he brought the car into the parking lot. He switched the engine off and she opened the door to go, he grabbed her hand and then pulled her in back.

''Thanks for breakfast.'' he whispered.

''Anytime Jerk face.'' she smiled at him.

''I swear you're the only one who can call me that.'' he replied and leaned back into his seat.

''I feel so flattered.'' she teased back.

Where did this teasing and flirting come from. She was supposed to be shy about these kind of things. She rolled her eyes and blinked.

''Stop making plans and lists in your head keener.'' Syaoran said.

''I was not making plans and lists.'' Sakura retorted.

''Of course you are.'' he shot back, he had a gleam in his eye. He loved picking a fight with her. It got his blood pumping and his adrenaline running wild. Just what he needed to take their final exam.

''Well...uhhhh...I got nothing.'' she said and giggled.

''Nice comeback.'' he retorted and stick his tongue out at her.

''What ever you ego manic egoistic bastard.'' she repiled.

''Huh english please.'' he shot back.

''Pay attention more in english class.'' she smiled and scooted closer.

''School's almost over, too late for that.'' He said. He swallowed deeply.

Why was she coming closer, why did she have that look on her face. Oh fuck, this ain't gonna be pretty.

''Syaoran.'' she breathed huskily.

''Yeah.'' he croaked out. His chest rose and fell with each deep breath he took.

Sakura put her arm around his neck, ''I just wanted to say.''

''What.'' he urged her on when she stopped.

Sakura breathed into his ear, this was gonna rile him up. ''You've got something stuck in your teeth.'' she said and jumped out of the car.

He huffed and grabbed a mirror. There was nothing in his teeth. Damn that woman. He cursed. Syaoran exited the car and caught up with her. He saw her walking to her locker and grabbed her hand and pulled her into a supply closet close to them. She shrieked and he covered her mouth with his hand while he flicked the light on. He pushed her against the wall and slowly removed his hand.

''You.'' he drawled out. He held her shoulders with his hand and rubbed small circles with his thumb.

''Me.'' she replied loving the shivers that he was sending down her back. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. His breath tickled her ear and she let out a tiny gasp.

''You have no idea what you do to me.'' he growled and kissed her ear. Her hands flew up to behind his head and pulled him into a hug. She melted against his body.

''Enlighten me.'' she caught herself saying. He raised his head and looked into her eyes and then swallowed deeply. She looked beautiful, so beautiful he thought. Her peaches and cream skin was flushed red with excitement and her breathing was heavy and erotic. Her lips looked ready to be kissed. He let his hands wander to her waist and he pulled her closer. Feeling her lush curves and soft skin above her jeans. She bit her lip. She always did that, and here she was looking at him with wide doe eyes and biting her lips. The universal sign for ravish me. He rolled his eyes and then lowered his head.

This was wrong Sakura's mind screamed. But felt so good. She was weak with anticpation. Just being in his arms seemed to have her melt. She felt and safe and secure and loved in his arms. She didn't feel the need to be perfect in his arms, just to be herself. She could let go and she knew he would catch her.

''Can I kiss you?'' he asked tentatively.

She looked and blinked and opened her mouth to say something but he covered the sound with his lips. Gently nipping at the bottom lip and rubbing his tongue over it. Sakura's knees weakened. Her first kiss. She felt weak, it was just as she imagined it to be. Her legs could no longer support her weight and Syaoran reading her mind scooped her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her expertly running his tongue over hers and tasting her honey sweetness. Sakura moaned into the kiss.

Syaoran pulled away and then pecked her once, twice and then plunged his tongue into her mouth again. Sakura reacted wildly, running her hands into his hair and over his back and under his shirt. Her nails scraping him into esctasy.

''Sakura.'' he drawled. Nothing was simple as kissing this girl. ''That was your first kiss wasn't it.''

''Yeah'' she anwered and she pulled his head closer and kissed him once again. '' It's was just as I imagined it to be.''

He smirked and then swooped his lips over hers once again and then he hugged her. She cradled her head into his neck and then bit down and sucked on the spot.

''Sakura. Quit teasing me'' he growled.

''I'm sorry.'' she giggled. He let her down in the floor and she fixed her hair and straightened her clothes. Syaoran did the same and then rubbed his neck. The spot hurt but hurt deliciously. She had marked him, the only girl to ever leave her mark on him. His first and only hickey mark.

''Do i look ok.'' she asked.

''Oh the horror, the humanity, I pity people, you're gonna scare them silly.'' he grinned.

''Syao-ran.'' she growled and touched her lips. They were swollen with his kisses.

''You look wonderful, you always do.'' he said and then dashed out of the supplu closet and hurried to his class. Sakura smiled and then poked her head out of the closet and then when the coast was clear she mad a mad dash for her class.

* * *

Sitting in her class after thier final exam, the room was in uproar, pages fell from the ceiling, lockers were emtpied out, books wre left with wild abandon. But to Sakura in all seemed hazy. She could only think of one person and that was Syaoran and his lush kisses. Her phone vibrated and then she looked down to open a text.

From S Jerk.

_ we'll talk at lunch ok. _

She smiled and then texted back.

''_Can't wait._

His reply came instantly

_''Me niether, I miss you._

Her eyes opened wildly, she thought she was dreaming. He texted again.

_''You aren't dreaming''_

She grinned madly and sent her reply.

_''Syao-ran''_

She put her phone away and just doodled in her note book.

* * *

Syaoran smiled and touched his neck. His friend Mike saw his neck and then hooted.

''Nice first time we ever saw you with a hickey, looks like you're tamed now.'' Mike said.

''You wish.'' he replied and blushed. ''Listen I gotta go meet Sakura.''

''Your sister.'' Mike asked.

''Step-sister.'' he emphasized.

He waved and then made his way to the cafe, he was pulled into an empty classroom and pushed against the wall by Anna.

''Anna what the fuck.'' he said and pushed her off him.

''I'm sorry. I need to talk to you.'' She said.

''Well talk.'' he growled. He glared at her.

''Uhhhh Syaoran. Umm I really like you.'' Anna gushed out.

''Yeah and...'' he spat out coldly.

''Do you have any feelings at all towards me.'' she asked.

''Uh I kinda have a girlfriend. I'm sorry I don't feel the same way.'' he responded.

''Oh its ok.'' she said and then smiled. ''Kiss me.'' she dead panned.

''No are you fucking insane.'' he growled out.

She pulled him close and kissed him hard and then he roughly pushed her away again and wiped his mouth.

''You taste like honey.'' she said.

''That's the taste of my girlfriend.'' he smirked and stormed out into the cafeteria. He spotted Sakura and sat down. His face was set straight and he dived into his lunch. Ignoring the looks that he got from Sakura.

''Syao, is something wrong?'' she asked tentatively and reached across for his hand. He pulled away and ran his hand through his hair.

''Just leave me alone.'' he snapped. Now she was offended, he was always like that. Such a prissy bitch. Great mother in heaven, what the fuck was his problem now?

''What crawled up your cunt and died.'' she hissed. Sakura was not one to use obscene language but Syaoran made her feel like she could rip phone books in half with her bare hands.

''Nothing ok. God what a bitch.'' he sneered.

''Am I a bitch now. All i did was ask you what was wrong.'' Sakura huffed and then stood up from her chair. ''I'm taking the bus home. Don't fucking speak to me.'' and she stomped off.

* * *

Syaoran arrived home, and then sighed, he groaned at sight of the house, he walked over to the fridge and read a note,

_Syaoran, we've gone to drop the kids off and the airport, they going to their various camps. There's food in the fridge, heat it up and what ever you did, apologize to Sakura, she's been cleaning all afternoon.'' Love Dad._

Why did everything have to be about her. Why couldn't they ask what was his problem for a change. He opened the fridge and grabbed a bowl of pasta and heated it up. This was Sakura's cooking. He knew by just looking at it and damn it she was a great cook. No one made food like she did. He gobbled the food down and then headed up to his room and then his heart did a double flip. He heard tiny muffled sobs. No not the tears. He tried the lock and it was locked. He went to his room and kneeled by the vent.

''Stop crying. I can hear you from the hallway.'' he said gently.

''Go away you jerk.'' Sakura muffled.

''I don't do tears.'' he replied.

''So the world doesn't revolve areound you, put a fucking pillow over the vent dick face.'' she snapped and threw a pillow on her vent.

He groaned, he opened his door and padded down the hall into his father's room, rummaging around his step-mom's hair things, he found a small hair pin and he walked over to Sakura's ridiculously pink painted door. He remembered when he painted her room pink and white lavender for her birthday. She loved it. and she cried when she saw the tiny detailing art work on the walls. Pushing the hair pin in door knob he jiggled it and then he heard the knob click, he opened the door and flopped on the bed next to her.

''Syao-ran,'' she growled and sat up.

''Saku-ra.'' he retorted back.

''Get out.'' she screamed at him.

''I'm sorry ok, its just that Anna came on to me when I coming to lunch with you, it just got me upset that's all.'' He explained.

''Ohhh I see.'' she whispered and wiped her eyes.

''I'm sorry,''he said again.

''It's ok Syaoran, lets be friends ok.'' She dismissed him off.

''Friends.'' he parroted.

''Are you an echo?'' she said.

''No, its just that, this morning.'' he started.

''Was a mistake.'' she said and then lay back. ''We shouldn't have done that.''

''Ok then, if its what you want. We'll be friends ok.'' he left the room with his heart feeling heavy.

* * *

**dun dun dun**

**look out for chappie five**

**they go off to college.**

**hope you like the little lime scene. i enjoyed writing it.**

**read and review**

**pm me if you have any questions i'll be happy to reply to questions.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 18

Syaoran- 19

Sakura- studious, keener, gentle, dancer, expert cook, neat freak, clean freak, always sees the brighter side to things, likes a amber eyed boy, melodramaitc,

Syaoran- slob, breezes through school, can't cook to save his life, messy person, ladies man, football player, likes green eyed girl, doesn't do tears,

**CHAPTER 5**

Syaoran wiped his feet on the mat and then let himself into the house, it was empty with out Sakura or her laughter or her constant nagging and picking fight with him. He sighed, his father noticed and shared a look wit his wife.

''What's wrong with him?'' Nadeshiko asked. She had known this boy since he was thirteen years old. He and Sakura were always at war but they always made up. But she didn't know what happened to cause her daughter to travel to the UK and she insisted that she start her college term early.

''I think it has to with Sakura.'' Xi answered and patted his wife's hand. ''Don't worry it'll be ok.''

Syaoran shared them a faint smile and hurried off to his room. He lay back on his bed and the silence killed him, there was no humming, no music, no light footsteps and most of all there was no one whispering in the vent. He turned over and then got up and took out a suitcase, he began throwing things randomly into the suitcase.

Then he got a small carry on and packed his toilet things and bathroom things. He patted the suitcase and then picked up a larger suitcase and dumped all his clothes that were hanging in the closet. Sakura would have a fit the way he was treating his clothes, but then again she wasn't here to reprimand him. Grabbing his back pack, he placed his pass port and his Id card with all his legal documents and then he stuffed in his laptop.

''Going somewhere.'' his father asked.

''Yeah, I'm off to college.'' he replied dryly and then looked around his room. Content that he had everything, he did a double check and was sure of himself.

''How are you gonna get there?'' Xi asked and then leaned into door frame.

''I'm going to be the head of he Li clan when i turn 21, I'm entitled to use everything they have and i'm gonna take full advantage of everything.'' Syaoran snapped in true Li style.

He walked out of the house and then he was stopped by his step mother. ''Please take care of her. I know how you feel about her. You have my blessing.'' Nadeshiko whispered and pulled the young man into a hug. He dropped a kiss to her head and then entered a limo that was waiting for him.

* * *

''Mr. Li would you like champagne, juice, whiskey or water.'' the air hostess asked. He was travelling in Li private jet and he just waved her off.

''I'll call you when I need something.'' he smirked and he winked at the air hostess. She blushed and her face became red.

''You do that Mr. Li, if you need anything at all, just call.'' She said seductively and bent down to retrieve his tray, her uniform top was extra tight and low cut and she hoped that he was looking at the view that her breasts were giving. And bless him, she thought, he looked, ravishing her with his deep intense eyes. After winking at him, she sauntered back to her cubicle and fanned herself.

Syaoran rollled his eyes, what a slut, he thought, she is so fired. If Sakura was in her postion she would not have acted that manner he smiled, knowing that she was as pure and white and innocent as can be. He rocked back his seat, loosened his tie and then closed his eyes. It was going to be long flight from Hong Kong to the UK

* * *

Sakura added the final touches to her dormroom. She occupied half a room and she shared with red haired, brown eyed girl. The very day she moved in, she was excited, being alone for the first time, she hoped that she would be best friends with her room mate. But then as she packing her clothes, he room mate barged in with her lips attached to a guy. Sakura just stood there to shy to say anything. Her room mate turned around and snapped at her.

''I can tell by the way you're blushing that you're prude, if you aren't gonna join us, get out.'' Her room mate bitched at her. With tears forming in her eyes, she grabbed her purse and jacket and hurried out.

It didn't take her long to figure out that she roomed with campus slut. So she was lonely because she didn't sleep around and she wasn't a slut. Guys noticed her but they all wanted sex. She refused everyone, she still had only one person in her heart and she thought about day and night, he plagued her mind.

After what had happened with she and Syaoran, she shied away from love, she knew Syaoran was good looking guy and girls would always come and go, he was a guy like that. She was also self conscious because when her parents were divorcing, she had thought it was her fault. She then began to push herself to be excellent in everything.

She excelled in school, straight A's, valedictorian, school prefect, head of cheer leading and dance, head of the debate team. She excelled at what everything she set her mind to.. She thought that if she was perfect that her parents weren't argue and they would be happy, but her world crashed and they divorced.

She vowed that she would never get close or trust any one again, she vowed she would not let herself fall in love. But she felt herself falling for Syaoran so quickly, it was easy to love him. He was so annoying, he got on her nerves and bothered her and also knew how to cheer her up. And right now she was missing him terribly.

* * *

Syaoran exited the plane and then strolled after the guy who helped with baggage. He tipped the boy and then retrived his bags and then walked into the airport parking lot. Sure enough he walked around and spotted the black SUV car that his mother had would be waiting for him, he bent down and felt under the trunk space and retrieved a small key. He flung his bags into the back seat and then pulled out and drove to his apartment which was walking distance from the college.

Syaoran opened the door to his apartment and then sat his at his desk. He glanced around knowing that there was an extra room, it consisted of a bath room and kitchen with a living room, a sun deck and his bed room.

There was a game room and an out door hot tub. He went to the game room and hooked laptop to the wire less internet and then opened his messenger. She was never online. He always sent her messages and she always returned them with no reply, she even changed her cell phone number.

Damn this girl, she was stubborn. He rolled his eyes a habit he picked up from Sakura. He began unpacking and making a list for groceries. He was not going to be one of those guys who drank their way through college, he wanted to show that he was worth something. He wanted to prove to Sakura that he was not the same person he was before.

He wasn't a player or chase after girls or used women for sex. In fact he had never even done sex before. He was still a fumbling virgin but he was just clever with words and made girls feel really nice.

He sighed and then dialed the house number, his father answered. ''Hey dad.'' he said.

''Hey son, did you get in ok'' his father asked.

''I sure did. How's everyone at home.'' Syaoran asked.

''They're good, I'm good, you're step mom wants to speak to you.''

''Hello.'' Nadeshiko had a tremble in her voice.

''Hey mom.'' he said.

''Mom?'' she asked.

''Do you mind?'' he replied.

''Not at all, i miss you. Have you seen Sakura.'' she gushed.

''No, she changed her number.'' Syaoran said..

''I wait for her to call and I'll forward the number to you ok, be safe my son.''

''Thanks and mom...I love you.'' he said.

''I love you too Syaoran.'' she smiled.

''Now give me some one, Eriol or Tomoyo.'' He asked. He missed those two trouble makers.

''I'll put you on speaker.'' she said and put the phone on speaker.

''Hey Syaoran.'' they chorused.

''Hey guys. I miss ya.''

''We miss you too,'' they said, Tomoyo sniffed and Eriol lent her his rag.

''Be good you guys and Tomoyo don't kill Eriol and Eriol don't bug her too much ok. I gotta go now.''

He hung and wiped his eyes. He went over to his drink cabinet and poured himself a large glass of whiskey and soda and drank it down. He only drank when he was diturebed and right now he needed some one but she didn't need anyone.

Sakura Kinomoto needed no one.

* * *

**dun dun hope this gave you insight on why Sakura was acting the way she was...**

**We all know Syaoran loved her, he grew up with her. **

**Read and review**

**the next chappie will show their lives in college...and how their relationship progresses**

**thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 18

Syaoran- 19

Sakura- studious, keener, gentle, dancer, expert cook, neat freak, clean freak, always sees the brighter side to things, likes a amber eyed boy, melodramaitc,

Syaoran- slob, breezes through school, can't cook to save his life, messy person, ladies man, football player, likes green eyed girl, doesn't do tears,

**CHAPTER 6**

Sakura opened her eyes and then she rested her gaze on the far side of the room, her room mate was gone and usually spent the night by her boyfriend, make one of her boyfriends. She leapt off the bed and raced to the shower only to realize that she didn't have to fight for it. She could use all the hot water she wanted. She laughed at her sillyness and then hopped out of the shower.

Looking at her day planner, she studied her day planner.

8:00-9:40 - Yoga

10:00- 12:00- English Exam

12:00- 1:00- Lunch

1:00- 6:00- Library/Study

''Nice a full day, I like it and after the library I can pick up dinner.'' Sakura said to her self.

Truth is that, she had no friends, she was alone as can be. She changed her clothes and headed to her yoga pratice. She opned the doors and then entered the white zen like room, with five other girls and an instructor. She rolled out her mat and began her routine but was constantly distracted by the whispering talks of the other girls in the room, they never spoke to her and she had only made one time effort to make friends with them but they were snotty and stuck up.

She lay on her belly and raised her feet towards her neck, grabbing hold of her ankles she bent her body to its capacity, Thus enabling her to keep her dancer figure. Beads of perspiration coated her back and stomach and plastered her bangs on her fore head. She looked breath taking even sweaty.

She kept hearing the words, new football recruit, handsome guy, devil smile, killer looks, single, drives a forest an emerald green SUV. Who in the hell were the talking about. Some new football jock just joined the campus soccer team. She cocked her ear and then she lost grip with her ankles and fell flat on her belly.

''Are you talking about Syaoran Li. My, he's so yummy. I've seen him play. He down right sexy.'' A blonde haired girl said.

Sakura huffed and then got up and went into the changing room, what the hell, she knew he was coming but she didn't take that he would arrive at the campus so early. She took a rag and wiped her forehead, she tied her sweater across her hips and then pulled on a tee-shirt. It smelt familiar, it smelt of home, most importantly it smelt of Syaoran.

She pulled the neck line to her nose ans sniffed. God she missed him. She missed his bantering and fighting with him. He was the bane of her existence. Feeling a two small saline drops at the corner of her lips, she now realized she was crying. She wiped her tears and then ran and jogged to the park.

She breathed in the clean crisp air and allowed herself to get lost in the beauty of nature. She could hear Syaoran's voice in her mind telling her she was a tree hugger. She rolled her eyes and cracked a smile. Deciding to ditch her exam, which of course would have Syaoran exaggerating and saying stop the press, all hell break loose, Sakura ''Keenermoto''(he made up a name for her) ditches glass. Again the water works fell, she lit up her phone and scrolled down to the home number.

She dialed the house and tapped her foot on the path while she waited for a anwer. Her step dad answered.

''Hi Daddy.'' she sid.

''Hey Sakura, how are you, settling good, do you need money, are you ok, have you seen Syaoran?'' he rattled off questions like any concerned father. Rightfully he was Sakura's father, he had taken care of her when her own biological father had refused to have anything to do with her.

''I'm fine, I don't need money, and I haven't seen Syaoran.'' she said.

''Oh ok, well I'm off the work now, your mother wants to speak with you.'' Xi said, he blew a kiss over the phone to his eldest daughter and then passed the phone to Nadeshiko.

''Hi mom,'' Sakura said enthusiastically.

''Oh Saku,'' her mother said. ''What's wrong''

There was a pregnant pause.

''Nothing.'' she bit back tears. ''I miss you guys, college is super fun, I'm having loads of fun and my friends are awesome.'' she faked.

''That's great hon, do check up on your brother for me will you darling?'' he mother inspected her nails and waited for an answer she knew.

''Step brother.'' she emphasized.

''Just check on him.'' her mother said.

''Ok whatever mom, I;ve gotta go, big party on campus, bye mom.'' she hung up the phone.

She slammed her phone into her pocket and went to her dorm room.

* * *

Syaoran ran forward and blocked the ball from going into the net, he played defense and he knew this was his calling. He loved soccer. This was his passion other than pranking Sakura and quarreling with her.

He wiped his head and then walked to his locker in the locker room and then opened his door, he had pics of everyone but only one of Sakura taped to his locker door. He touched it briefly and then closed his door. He changed into a jeans and a tee shirt, and pulled on his clarks( brand name high grade shoe for men). Just then a guy burst into the in locker room and shouted.

''Hey guys, the Smith hall dorm is on fire.'' he shouted and ran off.

Guys quickly threw on articles of clothing and ran into the direction of Smith hall all concerned of their girlfriends and friends. Syaoran had none. The the fear of God hit him square in the chest.

Sakura lived in Smith hall. Sprinting over to the dorm, he prayed in his head, ''Please god let her be alright.'' He stopped when a fire man held him back.

''Sir, I need to find Sakura Kinomto.'' He asked and looked around.

''Everyone's on the various stretcher's waiting for medics to arrive.'' the man said and Syaoran rushed off serachig for her. He found her lying on her belly and he grasped her hand as they admitted her into the ambulance.

''Princess, everything is gonna be ok. I'm here now.'' he whispered and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

M'kay.'' she said and fell unconscious.

* * *

**I KNOW ITS BIT SHORT BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE **

**HOPE YOU GUYS READ AND REVIEW **

**PRAY FOR ME GUYS, MY DAUGHTER HAS BEEN ADMITTED INTO THE HOSPITAL FOR HIGH FEVER DUE TO AN INSECT BITE.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 18

Syaoran- 19

Sakura- studious, keener, gentle, dancer, expert cook, neat freak, clean freak, always sees the brighter side to things, likes a amber eyed boy, melodramaitc,

Syaoran- slob, breezes through school, can't cook to save his life, messy person, ladies man, football player, likes green eyed girl, doesn't do tears,

**CHAPTER 7**

Syaoran sat in the waiting room of the hospital, then he began to pace, he had already called his father ans step mother and alerted them of the news, they couldn't make it as they were in the airport leaving for Japan. He said that he would take care of her. He would be there for her. Walking up to the reception desk, he turned on the Syaoran Li charm, hoping to con some information out of the airhead nurse who sat behind the desk doing nothing but filing her claw like nails.

''Hey there.'' he looked over to her name plate and smirked. ''Ally.''

''Hi handsome,'' she replied back and tossed her black mane behind her shoulder and leaned forward on the desk. ''Can I help you?'' her voice dripped hornyness and she seemed to giving him a look that said i need your cock now. She licked her lips and then looked at him. She was tempting but he didnt care for her.

''I need info on a patient named Sakura Kinomoto.'' he said and she looked at her clip board.

''I'm sorry but it is specified that only family is allowed to see her.'' the air head nurse said.

''My name is Syaoran Li and I'm her...'' should he say it or not. ''Fiancee'' he drawled out. The airhead nurse face fell and her eyes blinked. Talk about disappointment.

''You're her ICE, (IN CASE OF EMERGENCY).'' the girl said and she flipped through Sakura's file. ''Sign here and then walk two doors down and make a left.''

He nodded and then proceeded down, he opened the door for her room and his heart fell, Sakura lay on her sides. Her back was severely burnt. She looked like a small child encased in her blue hospital gown and her bandages. He sat by her bed and stroked her head. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her head. He stroked her hair and and moved a stray strand of the hair form her tear stained face. A doctor walked in and picked up a clipbord.

''Mr Li i presume,'' the doctor shook his hand, ''Miss Kinomoto is in a bad shape right noe, she has third degree burns on her back but her face and body and are okm her hair wasn't singed but just her back will need constant medical care. She will need to be off from school activities for as long as needed.''

''Shit.'' he cursed.

''What's wrong?'' the doctor asked. ''By the way I'm Doctor Fenn, so I'm asking you if you can take care of her for as long as needed.''

''Yes doctor, I will.'' he said and held her hand.

''Good, now, she's heavily sedated and from what i know, she has lost everything in the fire. I mean all her clothes and books and everything. She need a place to stay.''

''She can stay with me. I have two room apartment.'' he said in a monotone voice. In his head he was already making lists and plans. Sakura would be proud he thought, he was becoming a keener like her. He cracked a small smile and held onto her hands. The doctor left and promised to return when she awoke. Syaoran lay on the small cot and propped his feet up. He closed his eyes and cocked one ear to listen for Sakura. Soon enough he fell asleep.

THREE HOURS LATER.

When he awoke, Sakura was still sleeping and he rose up from the cot and sat on the chair, again he took her hand in his and he studied the room, because of his last name she was given her own room with a private en suite and a small tv with a cot. The bathroom was done in shades of blue and the room was done in dark blue. He made a mental note to get some flowers to liven up the room.

Sakura stirred and he held on to her hand. He whispered her name. Her eyes fluttered open and she was having difficulty to speak. Her hand flew to her throat and he gave a drink of water from a cup. Settling down the cup he heard her voice.

''Syao...ran... w...hhatt ha..pppened?'' she stammered.

''There was a fire princess, its best you dont talk, you were screaming rather loudly when they found you, your back is singed but it will get better. The shirt you were wearing protected you from getting really bad burns. It was my shirt by the way.'' he chuckled. ''I'm glad you're awake.''

''Syaoran I lost everything.'' she sobbed. Tears welled up in her eyes.

''Hey, princess you should never cry, you know i don't like tears, especially from you.'' he said and cupped her cheek in his hand. He brushed his lips on her cheek and she smiled.

''Ok jerk off, how much is Mom and Xi paying you to be nice to me.'' she giggled.

''None, I'm doing this on my own.'' He replied.

''Ok then whatever you say Syaoran.'' she replied . ''I'm feeling sleepy again. Do you mind if go back to sleep.''

''Sure no probs.'' he whispered. He would do anything for this girl.

''Would you be here when I wake up.'' she asked in a child like voice.

''I'm not going anyway.'' he said. ''Now close your eyes and take a rest, I'll be right here.'' he brought her finger tips to his lips and brushed a kiss. She giggled and closed her eyes. Feeling much better that he was there.

* * *

**dun dun i know its a bit short but bear with me... my daughter is now getting better...**

**i can upload a little more now...**

**read and review**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 18

Syaoran- 19

Sakura- studious, keener, gentle, dancer, expert cook, neat freak, clean freak, always sees the brighter side to things, likes a amber eyed boy, melodramaitc,

Syaoran- slob, breezes through school, can't cook to save his life, messy person, ladies man, football player, likes green eyed girl, doesn't do tears,

**CHAPTER 8**

When Sakura awoke, she opened her eyes to messy head resting on the side of her bed and strong but gentle hands grasping hers. She gently moved her hand and rested her fingers on Syaoran head, she ran her fingers through his soft chest nut locks. His hair was so soft and silky. She made a mental note to ask him what shampoo he used. Sitting up she opened the drawer besides her bed and took out a pen and a small not pad. She started jotting down a few things that she would need to get. Syaoran would have to get them for her. He would need to go to a Walmart or an all night grocery store. She placed the pen on the paper and scribbled in her loopy fancy hand writing.

Tampons( tampax-the regular kind)

3 Jogging Pants (size small)

3 Tank Tops(size medium)

Flip Flops(size five- black)

3 Bras (you know my size)

3 Pairs Underwear(no slutty thongs ok)

1 Toothbrush

1 hairbrush and some hair things.

She reviewed the list once more and confidante that she had covered the basics she woke Syoaran. He groaned ans she laughed.

''Hey, how you're feeling?'' he whispered.

''A little better the doctor is coming a few to change my bandages, i think he wants you to be there.'' She said and then handed him a list. He looked at it and then opened his mouth.

''Is this all you need?'' he asked.

''Yeah, who are you and what have you done with my step brother.'' she asked in a serious tone. She was half expecting him to say something really annoying and rude.

''Oh my bad, I'll make sure I get you the sluttiest things ever. You happy now.'' he said sarcastically.

''Syao-ran.'' she said.

''That's my name.'' he retorted back.

''You suck.'' she countered back.

''Keener.'' he replied.

''Lame brain.'' she teased back.''

''Prudish virgin.'' he snapped.

''Slutty man whore.'' she shouted.

Now they were arguing and the entire hospital ward was hearing them and as if on cue Sakura's doctor walked in. He could hear their voices tow floors away.

''Good night Miss Kinomoto, can you and your friend, refrain from shouting.'' the doctor spoke with a twinkle in his eye. He had a feeling that the arguing was an all the time kind of thing and it wouldn't be too soon before they got together.

''He started it.'' Sakura huffed.

''I did not.''

''Did too.'' Sakura said.

''I don't care who started it, now young man, I assume Sakura is moving in with you.'' The doctor said.

''Hot doctor say what?'' Sakura shrieked. ''I'm not moving in with him.''

''You have no place to go, your dorm room was burnt to cinders.'' Syaoran spoke. ''You have to move in with me, I already spoke to the parentals and they agree.'' He winked at her.

''Great now thats settled, Syaoran I'm going to change her bandage, you need to learn how to do this, the gauze needs to be changed two times a day, when she gets up and she goes to sleep. Also she can't get it wet, she'll need help with taking a bath.'' The doctor went on saying.

''Sheeee is right here... she has a name, and she will not take bath with his help.'' Sakura said.

''Ok fine by me, but when you catch your ass on the floor and you end up hurting yourself in the bath room don't come crying to me ok.'' Syaoran said. ''So what's it gonna be princess you know you need me.''

''Ok fine, whatever but no funny business ok. I'm watching you wise guy.'' she said and folded her arms across her chest causing her breasts to push up against the thin flimsy hospital gown. Syaoran gulped,how was he gonna touch her and doctor her up with out wanting to kiss her and jump her bones. He wanted her so bad. He stood as the doctor peeled off her bandage and he felt his heart go into his throat. He heard her hiss through her teeth and she instantly reached for his hand. She squeezed down on his hand when the doctor poured the drip solution to clean her cuts, and burns, the skin was peeling away from the flesh and he saw trickles of tears run down her cheeks when the doctor applied anitseptic.

''This may sting a bit.'' the doctor said, he then showed Syaoran the way to properly put the gauze and then wrap it in bandage. Sakura slowly let go of Syaorans hand.

''Is it over.'' she asked meekly.

''Yeah, you did good.'' he said and keep his fingers laced through hers. His thumb rubbed soothing circles on her hand. ''Hey I've gotta go, I have practice in the morning and I need to take a bathe and get something to eat and I also need to get your things from a walmart.''

''No, don't go.'' she whined.

''Princess, I promise I'll be back in the morning, I don't want to leave you alone but I need to do these things ok, I promise I'll stay the night with you tomorow ok.'' he kissed her forehead and then fished her cell phone out of his pocket. ''They gave me this when you were admitted, text me ok.''

''Ok.'' she allowed to leave, she watch him waltz out of her room in that sexy walk of his, his pants hung dangerously low on his hips and hugged his ass, giving her and ample view of his goods. Oh fuck, moving in with him was gonna be intense.

* * *

Syaoran walked into an open all night Walmart and grabbed a basket. He proceeded down the lanes. On the top of his list was tampons, Yipes he thought, bitch better be appreciative he thought. He found the tampon lane and grabbed the tampax box off the shelf and dropped it into the basket like a hot potato. Breathing a sigh of relief, thank god nobody saw him, he thought, it was eleven at night, no one was in the Walmart except him and few other late night customers.

Next was the jogging pants, picking up the pants, he felt the material. The pants looked similar to Sakura's yoga pants, so he picked up three and dumped them into the basket. He walked further down the isle and found the tanks tops, he picked up the top and smirked, these were the tanks with built in bra. This was gonna be sweet. Sakura looked extra hot in these kind of tops. It made her breasts perk up more. Smiling and grinning like a Cheshire cat he dumped the tank tops in the basket.

Walking further down and occasionally looking back to see if anyone saw him shopping for girl things, he stopped short at the bra and underwear section. What the faccccckkkkk, he thought. The bras were in all different shapes and sizes. There were bras with polka dots, bras with pads, bras with out pads, bras with a satin finish, multi colored ones.

''Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh'' he hit himself on his head. Picking up a smooth satin finish bra with lace and cups, he turned it over and saw that it was Sakura's size. He remembered when he was 14 years and he was keen on raiding her under wear draw, he was not prepared hwoever, for the mass of lace and frills that greeted him. Every bra was color co ordinated and had a thong to match. He had fantasies of Sakura in her green lasce underwear set for months. He was grown man now and still had that fantasy. Smirking from ear to ear, he picked up three in different shades of green. This would get her blood rising.

He walked into another lane and picked up a pair of flip flops in her size and then grabbed a hair brush and a pack of hair clips and grabbers. He then proceeded to the cashier where he isntantly grabbed a toothbrush and then set in the basket. The clerk raised an eye towards and he flashed her his panty dropping smirks. She fanned herself. The clerk felt like she was over heating with all the hotness he was oozing.

Deciding to toy with her, he couldn't resist. So he smirked and then opened his mouth to speak.

''Hey.'' he smiled and pulled out his wallet. ''My wife is such a klutz, she forgot her carry on on the plane and now realized that at eleven in the night.'' The clerk's face fell.

''You're married.'' the clerk asked.

''Yeah, recently married.'' he smirked. Again the girl looked sad. ''Would you like to see a photo of my wife.'' he beamed, knowing that she was close to losing it, he pulled out a small photo of him and Sakura together. He was standing behind her, and had his arms around her waist and his head rested on her shoulder. In the photo he was whispering something in her ear that caused her to smile. She had both her arms on his locking him in place.

''She's pretty.'' she clerk said and then stuffed his stuff in a bag. He winked at then waltzed out. Serves her right, he thought. He could hear Sakura roll her eyes at him. He missed her. Strangely enough he missed holding her hand or kissing her forehead. Pulling up to his apartment he let himself in. He dumped the bags on the counter an then headed to the bathroom, after refreshing himself with a cold shower he popped in a microwavable tv dinner. He sat on the counter table and began to eat, his phone vibrated. It was form Sakura saying that she missed him.

He sent back his reply that he missed her too, and that she should get some sleep. He would see her tomorrow. He finished off his meal and slumped on his bed, he closed his eyes and dreamed off a certain green eyed girl.

* * *

**OK CHAPPIE 9 WILL HAVE THEM SQUARING OFF AND GETTIN ALONG AND LOTS OF S AND S MOMENTS**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 18

Syaoran- 19

Sakura- studious, keener, gentle, dancer, expert cook, neat freak, clean freak, always sees the brighter side to things, likes a amber eyed boy, melodramaitc,

Syaoran- slob, breezes through school, can't cook to save his life, messy person, ladies man, football player, likes green eyed girl, doesn't do tears,

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

After showering and emerging from an intense soccer practice, Syaoran strolled into his living room. He picked up his random clothes that were strewn across the sofa. He sprayed febreeze on the sofa and into the air and then lit a soft scented vanilla candle. He trudged into the small kitchnette and put away the dishes in to the cupboards and then placed the dirty plates and and cups and cutlery in the dishwasher. He wiped down the sink and then stood back to admire his cleaning skills. If soccer and being the head of the Li doesn't cut it out for you Li, you'll make a damn fucking good cleaner.

This was Syaoran Li, he didn't do dishes or cleaned or even did his laundry, all his life, he had people to do that for him. But when he chose his father over his mother some of the living perks came to an abrupt halt. It was difficult but his step mother always babied him, letting him get away with out doing his chores. That's when he changed and met up with Sakura, she hated him the first night they met. He remembered it like it was yesterday. It was their parents' wedding night and he saw her making her way towards he balcony with a little girl in tow.

He followed them into the balcony and then stroke up a conversation. ''Nice night isn't it.'' He had said. He vividly remembered that she had thrown a glass of fruit jiuce in his face and told him to fuck off and that the Li' family sucked balls. Interesting choice of words he thought.

Snapping out of his reverie, he smirked, that was the night she had imprinted her very being and existence into his heart. Seeing as she hated him, he pranked her to get her attention. It always worked and she would always walk across the landing, barging into his room screaming bloody murder. Hell he loved to see the sparkle into her green eyes whenever they fought, it was exhilarating. He was addicted to it like a moth to a flame.

He walked to his sun deck he was greeted with a over flowing growth of flowers. Flowers were his passion. He had a green thumb and a knack for beautifully tending to his arrangements. Smack right in the middle of the sun deck was the hot tub and it was surrounded by brushes of flowers, from zinnias to daisies, to violas, to roses of all color. He had them arranged in size and color. No one really knew about his flower addiction really. He kept it under low. He had grown up with his mother planting flowers and then forgetting them. She was flower killer and he had night mares about it. So many night when he lived with his mother he would often find himself waking up in the middle of the night going to tend to his mother's flower garden.

He touched the petal of zinnia and then the thought spun to him, he grabbed a shears from the cupboard and began clipping, daisies, and viola and zinnia and roses and yarrow. He read that some where yarrow mean't god health so added those to the bunch. Searching through his stock of vases, he found one and then carefully arranged them into the vase. It would make Sakura smile and brighten up her day he thought. It was almost time to go and he changed in to his regular clothes and then spritzed some perfume that Sakura had gotten him. His phone rang and when he checked it, it was a message from Sakura.

_''When the hell are you getting here, i'm freaking bored.'' _

He smirked and typed back.

''_Keep your thongs on doll face. I'm on my way.''_

He knew that would rile her.

_''Syao-ran, You have no shame.''_

He smiled and then sat in his car, he texted her one last time before pulling out of his drive way.

_''Hey, I'm a guy, we don't have any. I'm leaving the house now. Be there in ten, Love ya hotstuff.'_'

* * *

Sakura sat up in her bed, she was down right fucking bored. She wanted to get out of this place and she missed Syaoran but oh no, she couldn't tell him that, that would swell his ego even much bigger. It was already the size of kansas and she wondered how he got through the door. She would hit him that when he came. Standing up, she proceeded to the bathroom and waited for the nurse to come help her take a shower. The nurse arrived and placed a plastic covering over her bandage and helped pur the water over her body. Sakura blushed all shades of pink and crimson and the nurse assured her that she had nothing to be ashamed of.

''Hun, you're gorgeous and that young man of yours surely looks like he is in serious love with you.''The nurse spoke. She poured the water over her front and then turned and Sakura hurriedly tried to clean herself.

''Who Syaoran, he only cares about himself madam.'' Sakura spoke. She was sure the parentals were paying him or giving more in his allowance.

''If you say so honey, what ever floats your boat princess, I mean why would the man spend two days waiting for to wake up, he forgot about food and bathing worrying about you, if I didn't brow beat him into going home, he wouldn't have left at all.'' The nurse continued and then helped her into a towel and then Sakura dried herself and slipped on her hospital gown. She pondered what the nurse had said.

''If you ask me honey, don't a good man escape you, there are so few these days.'' The nurse said and then ushered her into her bed and covered her with the covers. Winking at her, the nurse went back to her other duties.

Sakura pulled back her long hair into a pony tail. And looked at herself in small compact mirror that the sweet old nurse had given to her. She smoothed down her hair and then gazed at her face. She jumped when she heard a certain male husky voice.

''Why are you tormenting that mirror so, aren't you afraid that'll break and you'll have bad luck for seventeen years.'' he cracked.

''Seven years you quack.'' she countered back.

''Like it matters. What do I care. I know you missed me.'' he mused.

''Har har, don't flatter yourself, how do you manage to fit your ego and your body through the same door.'' she snapped with a gleam in her eye.

''The same way you plow your fat ass through it.'' he smirked.

''Syao-ran. My ass is not fat. I have a dancer figure.'' she whined.

''I pity the bastard who marries you, You'll scare them to death in the morning. Fee fo fum Fii...I smell the blood of living ones.'' he cracked and burst out laughing.

''I hate you.'' she snapped and folded her arms.

'You love me, princess, smile damn it, you know you want too.'' he mused and then pulled out a vase behind his back. Her frown disappered and a smile caught her lips. ''For you.'' he handed her the arrangement and she breathed in the heavenly smell.

''It's beautiful,'' she whispered.

''I know you would like it.'' Syaoran smirked, ''Now plant one right here princess.'' he touched his cheek and she rose up and kissed him right on the spot lingering a little too long. She kept her lips firmly to his cheeks. He was half tempted to turn his head a mere two inches and closed the gap between their lips but he figured a next time. Presenting her bag with her clothes and underwear, he packed them into the little cabinet next to the bed.

''So wanna play cards.'' she asked as he snuggled into the bed with her.

''Strip romie is my favorite, deal on.'' he smirked. That earned a whack on the head.

''I was thinking like go fish or something like that you perverted ass.'' Sakura rolled her eyes.

''Hmphhh, you hit me. I'm telling.'' he whined like a petulant child and she laughed.

''Oh suck it up you big baby.'' Sakura smirked back and bit her lips.

Great the lip biting thing Syaoran thought, she had a habit of biting her lips when she was nervous, if it didn't make her look more sexy, he didn't know what did. He knew he would lose control if she kept doing that all day. After playing go fish and all the other card gamed they could think of. They began to play truth or dare.

''Truth or dare.'' Syaoran asked. Skaura knew better than to pick a dare so she said truth. ''How do you really feel about me?'' She looked up with large eyes and her mouth formed a tiny o. She blinked and then bit her lip.

''I think, that you're great person besides the ego and and cockyness, you're my best friend.'' she stated.

Great, still stuck in the friend zone.'' Gee thanks,'' he said. ''You really mean it princess. You're like my best friend too.'' he planted a kiss to her forehead and she snuggled up closely. That's when he felt it, hot drops of liquid falling on his chest. ''Kura, why the tears.'' he enclosed his arms around hugged even closer trying his best not to hurt her back.

''Syaoran,''she sobbed.''I'm gonna be scarred for life.'' She buried her head into his chest. Great father in heaven, to have this girl cry was like getting stab wound to the chest. He just couldn't deal with her tears, it affected him. ''No man is gonna want a scarred wife.''

''Hey.'' he rubbed her arms and then lifted her chin to meet his intense gaze. His brown eyes bored into her green ones. ''The man who falls in love with you and marries you is gonna be lucky to have you ok. If he can't love you for who you are then its his lost ok.'' he prattled and then kissed her forehead. A habit that now had her yearning for more just his kisses.

That day when he pulled her into the supply closet and ravished her lips with his took her breath away. She yearned for his touch and his body. She needed him. She needed him to feel the love that she could offer to him, not because he was Syaoran Li, the hot soccer player but as some one with a big heart and great personality. She saw through him.

Kinda ironic as they both think each other hates the other one.

''You think so.'' she hiccuped.

''I know so.'' he replied with gentle smile.

''You're so sweet.'' she cooed at him.

''You tell any body about me being sweet and its go time ok.'' he said sarcastically.

''Whatever.'' Sakura rolled her eyes and then he got up from the bed and sat on the chair.

''What's wrong?'' she asked.

''Nothing.'' he snapped.

Truth was that he was the one going to be taking care of her and being there for her, he was the one going to kiss her cuts and make it feel better. He is the one who always checks inside the closet to make sure no monsters are hiding there. He was the one who stayed up with her all night during rain storms, he was the one that comforted her when guys broke her heart and he sure as hell kicked a lot of guys asses for trying shit on her. But then again, he would have to stand up and watch another man take her from him.

''Ok then jerk off.'' she teased.

''Keenermoto.'' he snapped.

''Oh that reminds me, can you go to the school reception desk and drop the paper for replacing books, its already signed. I really need to catch up on studies.'' Sakura grabbed a pen and note pad and made a list of things she would need.

''Hey once a nerd always a nerd.'' he smirked.

''Whatever, man whore.'' she smiled.

''Har har.'' he mocked laughed.

''Are you bi polar.'' she asked.

''What makes you say that?'' he asked with his eyebrows raised.

''I don't know, you seem nice one minute and then you're total asshole the next. No offense though.'' she spoke and examined her nails.

''None taken, i hang with you all the time I bound to be bi polar.'' he smirked and flashed her his award swinning smile.

''Take a long walk off a short pier will you.'' she huffed.

''You and I both know, that's not happening.'' He said. ''To besides whose gonna be there to chase the monsters away for you. Big girl like you is afraid of the dark. You're paranoid.''

''I'm not paranoid. I just like to bother you.'' she retorted and stuck her tongue pout at him. He wanted to catch her tongue in his mouth but he didn't dare invade her like that.

''Sure you are princess.'' he mocked at her. ''You're nerdy, a keener, and paranoid and not mention a little loopy in the noodle.'' he held his sides and burst out laughing.

''Har fucking har... laugh it up dick face.'' she rolled her eyes.

''Sorry babe but I just had too, the look on your face was price less.'' he laughed.

''Oh i see.'' she made a face as if in pain and he stopped laughing and rushed to her side. ''Its my foot, it cramps, it really hurts.'' she faked.

''Let me rub it out for you.'' he offered and he began to massage her feet.

''Could you go little higher.'' she asked, he inched forward to her calves. ''Higher'', he wrapped his hands around her legs. ''Higher Syaoran.'' he was now massaging her inner thighs and the hem of her hospital gown rode up. ''Oh yessss, that's it.'' she moaned. He stared at her and she grabbed the sheets pretending it was an orgasm, also giving him ample view of her waxed folds. His eyes wide and his mouth hung open in shock. His cock throbbed in his pants and he began to sweat profusely.

She rose up and closed his mouth and then leaned and whispered in his ear. Her hot breath tickling him and sending shivers down his spine. ''Close your mouth darling...'' she breathed in deeply. ''Sorry babe but I just had to, the look on your face was priceless.'' and then she giglgled.

''Huh. What. When...uhhh I knew what you were doing.'' he stammered.

''Sure you did.'' she laughed and then stuck her tongue out at him.

He grinned, he fell more in love with by the minute. She crashed hard for him, she worshipped the ground he walked on. But they were step siblings, it was legal but what would their parents say. Sakura leaned forward and then pulled the gown down.

''Its time for my bandage change.'' she said in a monotone voice.

''Sure.'' he gathered the gauze and then changed her. ''Its healing up nicely.'' She hissed as cold air made contact with her skin. ''I know it hurts honey. But you're strong ok.'' he kissed her shoulder and did the finishing touches. ''Done.''

''You're so gentle, maybe you should go into medicine.'' she mused.

''Yeah, lots of nurses.'' he retorted.

''Pervert.'' she countered back.

''Virgin'' he snapped.

''Egomaniac.'' she smiled.

''HUH, come again.'' he pretended not too know what it mean't annoy her. ''Gosh I love irritating you.'' he smirked and then his smile turned into a frown when a handsome doctor walked in. He carried a clipboard and smiled at Sakura.

''I'm Doctor Yue Tsukishiro. I'm your new doctor.'' He was tall with silver grey eyes and silver hair and fair skin with medium build. A swimmer's body. He gorgeous, just as images of doctors that they gave in romance novels. Sakura instantly took a liking to him.

''Hi.'' she said cherrily.

''Hey.'' Syaoran said gruffly.

''I'm a trauma specialist. Your case is very intriguing Miss Kinomoto.'' He spoke with a level of softness in his voice. ''I'm going to do my best by you to make sure you heal the best way properly.''

''Please call me, Sakura.'' she said.

''You can call me Yue. Doctor makes me feel old.'' Yue said with a twinkle in his smile. Sakura beamed at him, and Syaoran frowned at her smile. He opened his mouth and spoke.

''Aren't you a little too young to be a doctor.'' he said snootily.

''Yeah I am actually, but I graduated early.'' Yue replied and then checked the bandage and then began taking notes in his clip board. ''There may be scarring but I've been working on something that helps removes the scars. Laser treatment. It has tremendous results. I would like to try that on you after you've healed.'' he said and then bid them good bye and then left.

''I don't like that guy.'' Syaoran retorted.

''Who asked you.'' Sakura huffed. ''Can't you see he was flirting with me.''

''Oh I saw alright.'' he snapped and then they burst into an agrument. Sakura really took a liking to Yue and that pecked at him.

* * *

**OK SO I WAS GOING TO BRING IN YUKITO BUT I NEEDED A WOW FACTOR AND YUE HAS IT WITH HIS AMAZING LOOKS. HE'S SO BEAUTIFUL...**

**I THINK THIS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I WROTE FOR THE STORY**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**PM ME YOUR QUESTIONS AS A LOT OF YOU SIGN ANONYMOUS AND I CANT REPLY. PLEASE REALLY PM YOUR QUESTIONS.**

**THANKS FOR READING**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 18

Syaoran- 19

Sakura- studious, keener, gentle, dancer, expert cook, neat freak, clean freak, always sees the brighter side to things, likes a amber eyed boy, melodramaitc,

Syaoran- slob, breezes through school, can't cook to save his life, messy person, ladies man, football player, likes green eyed girl, doesn't do tears,

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

Sakura sat up and smoothed down her pretty auburn hair, and then meticulously applied a little bit of black mascara and blush and lip gloss to her face. Today was her last day in the hospital and Syaoran would be arriving any minute. She had been in the hospital for four days now and her burn't marks and cuts were healing very nicely.

Syaoran spent most mornings and afternoons with her and whenever he didn't have soccer practice, he would spend the night with her. It suprised her, his constant being there for her and being her support system. But what suprised her more was the fact that her doctor, the yummy Dr. Yue would always check on her, and would always come bearing coffee or a treat for her. He always managed to brighten up her day with his gentleness and intellectuality.

''Damn gay quack.'' Syaoran huffed as he barged in her room.

''What's gotten up your panties.'' Sakura huffed.

''Nothing, you ready.'' he asked nervously.

Something was up with him. Sure she was moving in with him today but that wasn't made him bitchy. He hated doctor Quack as he called Yue. He rolled his eyes and when the handsome doctor strolled in with a clear container of gauze and antiseptic medication and also two sets of cream to rub on Sakura's back.

''Hey Dr. Q... Yue.'' Syaoran smirked. ''Is she good to go.' he snapped. He wasn't really in a mood today. Last night took the wind out of him He was bruised in every place possible. Intense all night training sucked. He hated it. But he wanted to be a professional soccer player so he took his shots like man. Also having to deal with the love of his life flirt openly in front of him was more than he could take. Hell he needed a stiff drink or some beers, he couldn't wait to get home and go off to the pub and get pissed faced. But he couldn't do that, he had responsibilities now. He was the Li heir.

''Of course, she's all yours, and may I ask something of you Sakura?'' he turned to her and her green eyes wide wide. She nodded. ''Will you do me the honor of accompanying me to the opera in Saturday. I know its short notice but I think you might be interested in it.''

Please say no, say no, say no, Syaoran chanted in his head. ''I'd love too.'' she said and then rose from the bed, Syaoran's shoulder dropped and his asshole meter just went up again. He picked up her bags and then turned away when Yue pecked Sakura on the cheek.

''Get a move Klutz, I've got a hot date with a pair of legs and tits.'' he smirked.

''Syao-ran, you idiot.'' Sakura snapped.

* * *

Syaoran fumbled with the keys and then oped the door to his apartment. Sakura braced herself for it. The mess and the smell but surprisingly it was clean and smelt of what was that smell, flowers. She sniffed and then smiled. She took the first time visitors glance around the apartment. The kitchen and the living room was linked, the living room was separated by a wall and the other room was the games room. Syaoran's room was opposite hers and the bathroom was down the hallways together with the laundry room. Everything was done in shades of green and browns and heavy brocading. Sakura loved the princessy feel to the apartment.

''It's not much but its home.'' Syaoran said.

''I love it.'' she breathed.

''Do you really, let me give you a tour.'' he showed her the bathroom and the game room and in and out of the kitchen. She made a mental list in her head stating what they had to purchase for the bathroom and the kitchen. ''Stop making lists and pland in your head keener.'' he smirked.

''Whatever jerk face.'' Sakura laughed. ''What's through there.'' she pointed to the locked sun door.

''I'll show you.'' he opened the door and it revealed his garden and the hot tub. Sakura was in awe, this was right up her alley/ She loved nature and all that junk. Her eyes lit up with child like wonder like a kid on Christmas morning. She was blown away by the over growing brush of the variety of flowers.

''Is that a cosmos flower?'' she asked as she touched a petal. The solid pink, white, maroon, and starburst pink with deep pink flares drew her in. Her breath hitched. ''I've tried to plant these at home but never could fine the right soil.''

''You have to mix the soil with compost and keep it moist.'' he muttered as he picked his watering can and gave his flowers a drink.

''How do you know that? Wait a minute did you plant these.'' she asked.

''Yeah but lets keep it that way ok.'' he muttered dryly and then shuffled her out. ''Rule number one, always water my flowers when I'm not here, let my flowers die and I'll kick you out.'' he smirked giving her his hot boyish grin.

''Syaoooo.'' she whined.

''Oh good freaking lord Kura, you really think that I would do that to you.'' he asked and then pushed her into her room. Again he manged to make her breath leave her lungs.

5,4,3,2,1...Cue waterworks, he handed her a tissue. ''Syaoo its so pretty. Her room was done in shades of pink and purple with light iridescent blues on the wall. She had a canopy bed fit a for princess and her dresser just happened to be filled to the brim with clothes. Her make up counter was emtpy. He left that up to her but he made sure she had room and place to lie her head down at night.

''Wow, it's beautiful I love it. No one has ever done this kind of thing for me before. Thanks hun you're really sweet.'' she reached up and pecked him on his cheeks. ''I owe you.''

''No biggee, I have a lot of friends in the art department and the fashion department.'' he snickered.

''Figures. The gay one would like you.'' Sakura ggigled.

''Not that like, and here I thought you were a prudish virgin.'' he mocked.

''I'm a virgin but just not so prudish,'' she snapped.

He rolled his eyes. ''Holla at me, when you need your dressing changed.'' he said and walked out. ''I'm gonna take a nap.''

* * *

When he awoke, he woke up to food. Hot pancakes with bacon and eggs and biscuits and gravy with chocolate flavored milk. He stumbled out with his belly grumbling and his hair matted up and in a pair of boxers. Sakura held her breath when she saw him, he looked excruciatingly fucking hot. She imagined this is what he would look like after sex. But his ribs and stomach was kissed with bruises.

''Nice, who was it. Which boyfriend beat you up.'' she asked she placed his plate in front of him and he dived in his food.

''Huh, nerdy step sister say what.'' he croaked. He had stood by his door frame just watching her cook and hum as she puttered around in the kitchen. She looked so beautiful with her hair pulled back and in his tee shirt and a pair of pj pants with bunny slippers. She had a little flour on her cheeks and it made her look so pure. This is what she would like if she was his wife.

''Soccer training princess. No time for girls.'' He commented.

''Yeah and I'm the freaking queen of England.'' she retorted.

''Believe babe, Between practice and up keeping the apartment and my part time job and studying, yes I do study. Wipe that grin off your face.'' he drank his chocolate milk. ''I don't have time for girls.'' he added. ''I kinda like having my grades being up and coming home to a clean apartment, I really wanna go far in life with my career as a soccer player.''

''I'm so proud of you, see being a keener isn't so bad.'' she said.

''Oh i'm not a nerd, i just know to take a break and have fun now and then, and get this while its hot, I don't drink either. Coach says if her hears any word about drinking we can kiss our soccer lives good bye.'' he held his plate for another pancake and she gave him it.

''That good. Keeps you out of trouble.'' she replied.

This was the best conversation that they hav ever had before. He was honest as it can be and it touched her that he could share something like that with her.

* * *

During the next few weeks, they had settled into a routine. He would wait for her in the morning as she bathed and then he would bandaged her cuts. It was pain ful but she loved when he touched her with his finger tips.

Sakura dipped in the shower, and quickly took the rag and splashed water on her front and then from her waist down she rubbed the rag and then opened the shower on low. She washed herself and then smelt her hair, it reeked. Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her small frame and then hollered for Li.

''You rang.'' he asked as he stepped into the bathroom.

''Help me wash my hair.'' she asked. He nodded and she sat on the floor mat and titled her head back, he took a dipper and filled it with water and then poured it on her head. Taking her shampoo her lathered up her hair and massaged her scalp.

''How's practice.'' she asked. Loving the feel of his hands in her hair.

''Practice is you know practice. I'll be leaving in a few after I bandage you up and eat dinner.'' he responded. ''How's classes.''

''Its great I love all my lecutures just apart from the few minor sneers i get whenever I'm out with you or at one of your games. The girls or the groupies get really jealous.''

''Just ignore them okay princess.'' he added as he rinsed the conditioner out of her hair. He wrapped her hair in a towel. ''There all done.'' He helped her off the floor and then she proceeded to her room to change her clothes. He knocked a few minuted later when she finished. She sat there her hair high in pony and to pulled to the side, she had a pillow to her front and a boxer shorts on. He walked in and then sat behind her. He got to work quickly. Removing the old gauze and then cleaning it with cotton dipped in antiseptic medication. She hissed as it stung her back. She gripped his legs and her nails dug into his skin.

''I know it hurts princess.'' he said and then blew on her skin colling it. ''Is that better.'' he whispered against her ear. She nodded as her belly did flips and butter flies began fluttering in her stomach, her skin blushed and flushed all shades of pink. No guy ever made her feel this giddy before and he had only kissed her once.

''You aren't really going with out with Mac the Quack on Saturday are you?'' he asked.

''Syao-ran, his name is Yue and be nice. Yes I;m going'' she hissed. ''I bought a dress yesterday.''

''I don't like that guy.'' he muttered as he applied the after and before cream to her wounds and then wrapped the gauze and kissed the spot. ''You're healing nicely princess.'' he muttered and then walked away.

* * *

''Are you gonna be up when I come back,'' he asked her as he stood in the door frame with his soccer gear.

''Yeah I need to talk with you.'' she replied. ''My father called.'' she added.

''Your dad.'' he questioned.

''Yeah.'' she replied and then wiped her eyes.

''Don't cry, come here.'' he opened his arms and rocked her. He kissed her hair and then put down his gear and plopped down on the sofa.

''What are you doing, ''She asked .'' You'll be late for soccer, you never missed a session.''

''Tonights an exception.'' He said and then he sat back into sofa and then she snuggled up in his arms. ''I'm listening.''

''My dad called, he wants to fly me and Tomoyo to France for a weekend.'' She said. ''I really wanna see him.'' she mused.

''Ok hears the deal ok.'' Syaoran lifted her chin. ''You haven't seen your dad since you were what 16, suddenly he calls and wants to see you guys, sounds pretty fishy to me.'' he added.

''Syao-ran, that was uncalled for.'' she added.

''Sorry.'' he apologized and then gazed into her eyes. ''Do you really wanna go.'' he asked. She nodded. ''Whose gonna doctor you up.''

''Tomoyo wil.'' she's good at this stuff. ''She doctors up Eriol all the time.'' she said. She felt like she needed his permission to go. He sighed but you call me the minute you land and the minute he picks u up and you keep me informed of everything that goes on ok.'' he rattled.

''Ok daddy.'' she giggled.

''When do you leave?'' he asked.

''Saturday morning.'' she replied and the grin on his face made him look like the Cheshire cat. ''Wipe that seedy grin off your face Li.'' She laughed ''Oh and Syao bear...''

''Fuck, I'll drive you to the airport just don't call me that name.'' he added. He hated that nick name, Anna had given him that name. ''I'll pick you up also on Monday morning as well.'' he offered.

Fuck when did he become so whipped.

* * *

Sakura held on to Syaoran and she cried a little. Always a little dramatic with the water works but she would miss him. Saying good bye was hard. She didn't want to leave him.

''Hey princess, my phone will be on anytime. Call or text, I'll answer ok.'' he pressed a kiss to her hair and then shoved forward. ''Keener, that's your boarding call.'' he smirked.

''Jerk.''

''Keener.''

''Ass wipe.''

''Old maid.'''

''Dick licker.''

''Virgin.''

''Whatver dick head.''

She hugged him twice and then ran towards the gate.

* * *

Syaoran tossed and turned and then sat up and took out his phone. He typed a message to Sakura.

**SL.**.._.''You reach yet?''_

**SK**..._''Yeah, I now met up with Tomoyo, she says hi.''_

**SL**..._.''Ok is your dad there yet.''_

**SK**...'_'I'm still in baggage claim, i see him, will text you when i reach in the apartment.''_

Syaoran let out a sigh, he really missed her, and it was only a few hours, he was trying to get some shut eye and rest. Something that he hardly got any of. Feeling his stomach growl, he padded into the kitchen and took out on of Sakura's frozen meals. He heated it up and then dug in. He had this uncanny feeling and didn't know why he was feeling so uneasy. He had this sixth sense that Sakura was not ok.

* * *

Sakura hugged her father and then let Tomoyo hug the man as well. He looked some what different. He was a lawyer, a speacial case lawyer and was very into his career. But she noticed something, he looked disturbed and the sparkle in his eyes were no longer there. He looked like a man older than his forties.

''You girls hungry.'' he asked as they shuffled into the tiny two room apartment. Sakura circled and then faced her father. The apartment was filthy and unkempt. ''We'll have to go out for food.''

''Whats the deal dad.'' Sakura hissed as Tomoyo went into the room for a nap.

''Keep your voice down. Sakura.'' he snapped.

''You can't tell me what to do.'' she retorted. ''Whats wrong, I know something is wrong.''

''Look sweet heart.'' he said in more gentle tone. ''Something came up in work and i may have to go away for a while and this is my chance to see you girls before I go. I may not come back ok.'' he explained.

''Daddy, is it a big case.'' she asked.

''Its not for you to worry about.'' he said and then went to wake Tomoyo.

Sakura sat uneasy at dinner and then ate her food which was saturated fat, she opted for mushroom raviolli but her father ordered chicken and fries for her. She watched as Tomoyo happily chatted with her father. He merely smiled and looked very distracted and was always looked over his shoulder or checked his phone. He was shifty and moved like a paranoid drug addict.

Sakura couldn't wait to get home to the apartment and call Syaoran, He anserwered within the two rings. He stiired and then groaned.

''What's wrong.'' he asked.

''My dad is acting all shady and shifty and he never keeps us in the same place for than 30 minutes.'' she said.

''Calm down.'' he said. ''Are you ok.''

''I'm freaking out hun.'' she replied and shifted the phone to her other ear.

''Ok, there is a reasonable explaination for everything ok, stop thinking worse case scenario, you always do that.'' he spoke into the reciever. ''The rate you're going, you're gonna end up with worry lines. and you too beautiful for that.''

''Yeah you're right,'' she added. ''I guess I'm over reacting. Wait a minute, you think I'm beautiful.''

''Night sis.'' he smirked and hung up.

She then rolled her eyes and lay back on her pillow and listened to her father pace in the next room. She then felt her phone vibrate and then she opened the new message.

**SL..**.'_'You're insanely gorgeous.''_

She rolled her eyes and then blushed in the darkness. He was so sweet she thougt, Turning on her back, she closed her eyes and sleep riddled her and she slipped of too dream land.

* * *

SO funny note, i had to re write this chapter three times, first time current went and i lost all my work, second time the internet crashed when i was trying to save it, thirdly i pressed the return page button on the key board and lost everyting. Sighssss...

well what is Sakura's father hiding?

read chapter 11 to find out...

read and review...

i'm so glad everyone loves this story so far...

the plot thickens...ha hah hah ahaha

thanks for reading...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 18

Syaoran- 19

Sakura- studious, keener, gentle, dancer, expert cook, neat freak, clean freak, always sees the brighter side to things, likes a amber eyed boy, melodramaitc,

Syaoran- slob, breezes through school, can't cook to save his life, messy person, ladies man, football player, likes green eyed girl, doesn't do tears,

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

Sakura glanced at her father as he shuffled them into a non describable diner. The chairs were rust colored and the table old and filthy. Being the neat freak that she was, she absent mindfully took a wet nap and wiped her plate and fork. And sanitized her hands, giving a little bit to her baby sister, she opened her menu. She already knew that Tomoyo would want french croissants and mascopone cheese with tea. She on the other hand ordered an egg omlette with cheese and mushrooms and a glass of orange juice. Her father just ordered coffee and seem to be checking outside and looking at his watch and then he spoke.

''Hurry up girls, we need to go.'' he spoke in a jittery term.

''But daddy,'' Tomoyo whined. Being 12 going on 13 was a drag.

Reluctantly they gathered their stuff and then walked out side into the crisp cold air. Sakura held on to her sisters arm and they chatted about a certain boy who happened catch her eye and what clothes they were going to be buying. The shopping interested Tomoyo, she was down right the opposite from Sakura. Tomoyo was girly with shoulder length hair and wide violet eyes. She was pale skinned and took after her grandmother in resemblance. She kept up to date with the fashion trends and the latest gossip. She hated school. She wanted to be a designer.

Sakura looked back and lost sight of her father. She was sure he was behind them. Where did he go she thought as she let go of Tomoyo's arm and they entered the crowd of the under ground train. She held on the railing and watched as he sister smiled and beamed at her. A man in tweed coat suddenly pushed her and she grabbed on the railing, the man rushed past Tomoyo and pushed the tiny framed girl, she propelled forward. Sakura reached out to grab her sisters clothes. But she was too late. Tomoyo was propelling down the hundred steps and then she ran after her sister. Tomoyo rolled and then reached the bottom. So much blood, her screams echoed through the under ground passage. Sakura screamed and ran to her sister.

''Moyo, open your eyes.'' she screamed. Her hands was covered in her sisters blood. Tomoyo stirred and her eyes fluttered.

''Hey princess.'' Tomoyo stuttered. Tears flowed down the sides of her eyes. She gripped Sakura's sleeves and then opened her mouth. ''I can't feel my legs. I'm sleepy.'' she knew that in her heart of hearts she was dieing.

''You're going to be ok.'' Sakura cradled the young girl. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Blood smeared on her face. A gunshot was heard and she jumped. Daddy she thought. Please God don't let this happen she prayed.

''Pro...huhhhh missse me,'' Tomoyo gasped and wheezed.

''Shhh don't talk.'' Sakura kissed her head.

''I'm dieing Kura, I can't hold on,'' she sucked in a deep breath and then spoke again. ''True love isn't always as it seems, some times we go great lenghts looking for it because we're too blind to see its right under our nose.'' she smiled weakly. ''Tell Eriol, we'll meet again.'' Tomoyo gasped.

''No, nothing going to happen to you, do you hear me.'' she groaned. She looked up, ''Somebody call the paramedics.'' Some where in the still of the dark night, the howl of the ambulance's siren chilled her body.

''I love you.'' Tomoyo gripped even harder and then drew her last breath. Her hands went limp and then she slumped down.

''No,'' Sakura sobbed and then shook her dead sister's life less body. ''Tomoyo, come back you hear me, you come back.'' she sobbed and then let out a high pitch scream.

* * *

She watched absentmindedly as the paramedics closed the zipper of her life less sister. Her father had succumbed to gun shot in the stomach, he was rushed on the spot. Stepping into the ambulance, she was given a blanket and the emergency nurse turn around and spoke to her.

''Sorry for your loss, but you have to come to the hospital., standard protocol ma'am.'' she said in an apologetic term. ''Do you want us to notify the family or would you like to do it your self.''

''Can I call someone now.'' she asked tentatively. The nurse nodded and then she dialed a number. ''Syoa I need you, my sister and father...''she stopped and began sobbing. She hung up and then she passed out.

* * *

Sakura woke up in a cot next to her father's lifeless body. He was in a coma and her sister was dead. She wiped her tired eyes and held her head. She was clad in a hospital gown over her jeans as her shirt was reeked in blood. She stood up and then walked to the the window. A police officer walked in and grabbed her arm.

''For your safety ma'am, please refrain from the windows.''He spoke in a heavy french accent. She huffed and then faced him. Before she could open her mouth a doctor walked in with a team of male nurses.

''Miss Sakura,'' he said in sharp tone. ''Follow me.'' She hesitated. ''Now Miss.'' he snapped and she followed him into a deserted room. She faced him and then he ripped out his gown together with the male nurses. ''I'm a FBI agent, from interpol. You are in danger Miss.'' he said and closed the blinds. ''This.'' he gestured at her other agents. ''are your body guards. You are now in FBI protection, this is to ensure that what happened to your sister doesn't happen to you. I'm sorry for your loss.'' he said.

''What's going on.'' she questioned as she dug her nails into her palms almost drawing blood.

''Your father is a target for the Chinese mob.'' the man said.

''Say that again in English please.'' she almost sobbed, tears welled in her eyes, where was Syaoran.

''He had some bad dealings with a client and then he found out that the man was part of the Chinese mob sent to wipe out the Kinomoto line. You are in great danger.'' he paced.

Somewhere outside the room a familiar voice barked orders and then burst into the room.

''Sakura.'' Syaoran ran into the room, ''Thank god you're ok, I'm so sorry sweetie.'' he rocked her into his arms. She sobbed fat tears into his silk shirt.

''You are?'' the FBI agent said.

''Xiolang Syaoran Li.'' he spoke in a haughty voice .''Now what the fuck is going on.''

The FBI agent drew his breath. The influential Li name. ''I'm FBI agent Wentz, Miss Sakura is in danger.'' he then proceeded to convey what happened. ''Your entire family is at risk. We've managed to hide away your step mother and your father and brother. They have been separated, your brother remains with your father, we can't tell you where we've hid your step mother but she is safe.'' he continued.

''Mom.'' Sakura spoke in a tiny voice. ''Tomoyo,,,, does she know about Tomoyo.''

''Yes I'm afraid we had to tell her.'' Agent Wentz said. ''Mr Li, seeing that you are the Li heir makes you immune to attacks.''

''Oh i see, but why Tomoyo, she's just a kid.'' He asked.

''They know that Tomoyo is a Kinomto but Sakura they are unsure of, they are still deciding,'' he paused. ''We got this information off a spy, they think that Sakura is a Li.''

''Me, a Li, what gives.'' she asked.

''You two are always together, they've been watching you for a while. That fire in your dorm was a test.'' Wentz said, he lit up a smoke.

''I didn't call the rents, I just moved Kura in my apartment.'' Syaoran mused.

''Exactly, they think that either she is a Li or your girlfriend.'' Wentz blew out smoke.

''Me, his girlfriend.'' she laughed a sicken high pitched laugh. ''This is not supposed to be happening.'' she then folded into Syaoran chest and sobbed.

''Hey princess, its gonna be ok, I'm here ok.'' he cooed and tried to comfort her.

''Listen you two, Sakura needs to go relocate, she needs to go into hiding. We wanna pass you too off as twins.'' Wentz spoke, he stubbed his cig out in the floor.

''You're insane that would never work. We don't look nothing alike and when they dig up papers and find that she is a Kinomoto whats going to happen then?''' Syaoran questioned.

''So what do you suggest Syao.'' Sakura asked, her heart hurt and her eyes felt heavy.

''I don't know.'' he mused. ''Let me think.''

''We should separate you two, harder to look for her when you guys are separated.'' Wentz offered.

''Are you fucking insane, where ever you locate Sakura, you relocate me too.'' Syaoran growled.

''I know.'' Wentz offerd. ''A married couple.''

''What.'' Sakura exclaimed.

''That might work.'' Syaoran said. ''Princess,'' he lifted her chin to meet his gaze.''I have immunity, I'm offering you a chance to be immune, I'm giving you protection. Please.'' he begged and reasoned.

''I don't know.'' she looked at the floor.

''Its the best way to be protected. The Chinese mob are afraid of the Lis.''Wentz offered. ''We could relocate you guys to new college and everything, the bureau will pay for everything.''

''Ok, will it protect me.'' she asked.

''Yes, I'll protect you.'' he urged. She caved in and then nodded. ''So will you marry me?''

''Ok, I marry you.'' she said and tears fell from her eyes. He put his arms around her.

''I won't let anything happen to you.'' he mused and kissed her fore head.

* * *

After countless hours of flying, the FBI had shifted them to Hong Kong, finding a small church was easy, the FBI selected an old run down church with bad lighting. Sakura kept holed up in her room and refused to come out. Syaoran paced in the small church.

''Please sir, call the bride.'' the priest said gently.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and then marched up to Wentz,''What the fuck is taking her so long.''

''I don't know. Her body guard just called me, they'll be here in a minute. She is still dressing.''

Just then, Sakura opened the doors and then walked in. She was dressed in tiny knee length summer dress that hugged her chest and flared out to her knees. She wore little make up and a zircon studded hair clip in her hair. She wore tiny silver heels and a small bouquet adorned her hands.

''You look nice.'' Syaoran mused.

''Lets get this over with.'' she snapped.

* * *

Syaoran leaned down and whispered in her ear. ''Count to ten and it's be over before you know it.'' and then pressed his lips up against hers.

Holding her hand, he lead her to a car and then they drove to their hotel. Sakura looked at her ring, it was gold, with swirl design at the top and single diamond sat there mocking her with its shine.

''Its real.'' he coughed and then took her hand. ''This is for your safety hun. I know this isn't the fairy tale wedding you dreamed of but I promise you I will be faithful, that goes for you too. You are my wife now, that means up holding a certain standard.'' he prattled as he gripped the steering. He pulled into the Li hotel. Parking in the VIP spot, he waited for her to exit the car and then he walked with her to the elevator.

''Where are the body guards?'' she questioned.

He tapped the floor with his feet, meaning that they were a floor beneath them. She glanced around and then screeched.

''What the fuck is that.'' she bellowed.

''That's a bed princess.'' he stated.

''But in all the other hotels, we had a twin bed.'' Sakura whined.

''You weren't my wife then.'' he snapped.

''But.'' Sakura pouted.

''Look you wanted my help, so here it is ok, shut up and quit being a diva.'' he snapped at her. He didn't mean too but his nerves were on end and he was tired. He grabbed a pillow and then took the two seat-er couch.''Good night now, you happy.''

''Very.'' she retorted. God he was such a bitch at times. She settled on the bed and then tossed and turned. ''Syaoran.''

''Yeah.'' he replied.

''Why did this happen to me.'' she sobbed.

''I don't know baby.'' he replied and then sat next to her. ''I'm here ok, don't worry.'' he hugged her in the darkness.

''I'm sorry I acted like prima donna.'' she spoke.

''Is this for all the times or just now.'' he smirked.

''Syao-ran.'' she huffed.

''So Mrs. Li think I can sleep in the bed with you. The sofa is killing my neck.'' he asked. She shifted over and he stretched his long legs out. ''Go to sleep, your virtue is safe with me.'' he mused.

''Idiot,''

''Prudish virgin.''

''Married man.''

''Ditto. Look Sakura, let me tell you this ok hun, despite me being a player and whatver, I value marriage ok, I won't cheat on you, but I won't consummate this marriage ok. But we do have act like we're newly weds and we have to do some serious fooling and pretending ok.''

''Mean kissing in public and things.'' she whined.

''Yes as much as I hate PDA, yes wifey.'' he smirked.

''Ok whatver.'' she mused and then hit him on the chest.

''But no funny business ok.'' she added.

''Sure, why would i want to cop a feel on my wife, oh the horror,the humanity, its so morally wrong.''

''Syaoran. Shut up and go to sleep.'' Sakura snapped.

''Yes wifey.'' he smirked in the darkness.

* * *

So what do you guys think, ok show of hands, who expected something like this to happen.

Dun dun dun, the plot thickens.

read and reiview...

pm for questions

thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 18

Syaoran- 19

Sakura- studious, keener, gentle, dancer, expert cook, neat freak, clean freak, always sees the brighter side to things, likes a amber eyed boy, melodramaitc,

Syaoran- slob, breezes through school, can't cook to save his life, messy person, ladies man, football player, likes green eyed girl, doesn't do tears,

**CHAPTER 12**

* * *

Sakura woke up with the warm feeling of being enveloped in someone's arms. She looked down and saw Syaoran's arms around her waist and then she looked at his face, he slept but he looked disturbed with a pained expression on his face. She gently removed his arm, why was he in bed with her. What the fuck is going on she cursed mentally.

She strolled into the bathroom, closing the door behind her, she slumped back against the bathroom door and slid to cold hard tiles. She brought her knees to her chest and buried her head in her knees and cried silently. Fat hot tears rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes burned and she placed a jersey in her mouth to muffle her sobs. Oh Tomoyo why did you leave. God what wrong did this young innocent girl did Sakura thought.

Syaoran rolled in the bed, his legs entwined into the covers, reaching out he felt for Sakuras warm body. Grasping air he shot up. What the fuck, where was she? He rolled off and grabbed his tee shirt and donned the cotton material onto his back.

''Sakura.'' he called.

''I'm in the bathroom.'' she replied, her voice was shaky. He frowned. He hated her tears. Especially if they were Sakura's tears.

''Klutz you ok.'' he smirked. She broke into a smile. ''I need to pee.'' he whined. The door opened and she stepped out with green face cream and her hair into a towel. ''Oh my fucking god, are you trying to give a heart attack.'' he jumped. She shot a clod dirty glare that spoke volumes. He looked at his toes and then his smile faded away.

''If that's the way you would have really greeted your real wife, then fuck you asshole.'' she broke into sobs and closed back the door.

''Sakura, I'm sorry.'' he said and banged at the door. She cursed at him and he retreated. He might as well order break fast. He picked up the phone and ordered the entire break fast menu. Laying back on the bed, he smirked and looked at his wedding ring. The FBI had given him a cheap brass tacky one but he produced his own ring for Sakura and himself. He gave Sakura the ring that he would have proposed to her if they were truly couple. With her back fully healed now, she didn't need him to bandage her up or change her gauze. And that irked him, he really like kissing the spot behind her neck. He loved being close to her. He poked up his head and went to answer the door.

''Who is it?'' he called.''

''Room service, young Li.'' the waiter wheeled in a tray of food and then left the room. Syaoran opened a lid and popped a strip of bacon into his mouth. He walked over to the bathroom door and yelled.

''Wifey, the foods here.'' he bellowed.

''How gentle man of you.'' she retorted and came out fully dressed in a skin tight knee length gaped at her. She looked a prime hooker in her dress. He choked on his juice and then spoke.

''We're supposed to be blending in.'' He stuttered. ''This,'' he pointed to her dress.''is not blending in.''

''What's that supposed to mean?'' She huffed and then sat on a chair, her skirt hiked up as she crossed her legs and stared at him, with a evil grin on her face.

''Nothing.'' he snapped,''But the moment we step out this hotel room, we are going to be Mr and Mrs. Li. You need to start thinking about your safety. Now fucking change.'' he snapped at her and she jumped. Tears welled up in her eyes. She wiped them.

''I hate you.'' she spat and ran into the bathroom. Syaoran sighed, what the fuck did he get himself into, he mentally cursed.

He was so whipped.

* * *

''Again, tell me why you're doing this?'' Wentz asked Li as he sat in lobby of the hotel, they were waiting for Sakura. They were being re located to a small sub urban town not too far from the new college that they would be attending.

''I don't trust any other fucker with her that's why.'' he mumbled as he lit up and cigarette. He only smoked when his nerves were shot and right now, he was frustrated. He hadn't slept in days. Sakura didn't talk to him, she cried day and night. He tried his best to cheer her up but she wouldn't budge. She would just burst into tears and hide herself in the bathroom.

''You love her don't you.'' Wentz asked.

''Yeah but she's got her head too far up her ass.'' he retorted. ''Here she comes. Lets go.'' He donned his shades and then walked out with Sakura following him sharp on his heels. She waited as he loaded the luggage into the small car and then slid into the passenger seat. Syaoran waited as she buckled up her seat belt and then he pulled out with Wentz behind him.

''We're not going to have a body guard anymore.'' He started .''But they'll rotate some one every week.'' He glanced at her. She stared straight at the road, not even blinking at what he said. Damn it, he cursed in his head, he knew she was grieving, they couldn't see their living and remaining families. He knew she was depressed and marrying him at such a tender age was hard. ''Are you listening, anyway they'll check on us. It could be from a phone call to a passing wave or some thing. We'll know when they're doing it.''

''Whatever.'' she parroted. Her eyes lost it shine, she had bags under eyes and she looked to frail and thin. She refused food.

Syaoran said nothing, he gripped the wheel and focused on driving. He was determined to make her talk and make her happy and by fuck, she would come to love him. Pulling up to small apartment, he parked the car and then unloaded the car. They walked up the steps and then opened the door that was their new home.

''Its small.'' she said. ''Its...''

''Its home.'' he snapped cutting off the comment that he knew would be rude as hell. She rolled her eyes and then did her famous scream.

''There is only one bed.'' She spoke.

''Ok husbands and wives are supposed to sleep together.'' he said, deadpan.

''We're brother and sister.'' she reminded him.

''Who got married.'' he smirked.

''God you suck.'' she replied.

''That I do and no complaints.'' he raised an eye brow at her suggestively.

''You pervert.''

''Prude.''

''Syao-ran.''

Things were getting back to normal. She bickered with him and then she laughed, she flung herself into his arms and then spoke.

''I'm sorry, for being bitch.'' she mumbled and breathed in his scent. ''You smell so good.''

''What did you say?'' he pretended not hear her. She looked up and smiled.

''Nothing.'' she chorused and then began unpacking. ''I don't wanna have to unpack again.'' she crossed the room and began arranging her stuff. They weren't her but it would it have to do. There was an assortments of skin tight dresses, pencil jeans, jeggings and leggings. She had a new shoes and sandals and the tops that the FBI had provided her were down right anti Sakura, too much of her boobs showed and they were too tight. She rolled her eyes but her make up was up the standard by far the best quality. Free make up which girl didn't like that.

''I bet your hungry. You haven't eaten a proper meal since in four days.'' Syaoran mumbled. ''Now sit back, relax and let me cook.''

''Hahaha you? Cook?''Sakura burst out. ''Sorry hun, this is a woman's job.'' she shooed him out the kitchen and then prepared the food.

''Not that mechanist thing again.'' he groaned.

''Feminist, you dolt.'' she threw a piece of carrot at him. ''I miss our old apartment.''

''My flowers are dead.'' he groaned and then stood next to her in the kitchen. ''I miss them.''

''Is the wittle baby Syaowan missing his fwowers.'' she baby talked. She made a squeal as he charged towards her.

''I'll get you for that.'' he smirked, ''Is some one ticklish.'' he muttered.

''No, Please.'' she lunged into a high pitched laughter as his fingers found her most sensitive spots. ''Syao-ran.'' she shouted. He froze, the way she said his name sent chills down his spine. He encircled his arms around her waist, she moved a stray strand of hair from his eyes. ''You're so handsome.''

''Really. So you think I'm gorgeous. You think I'm sexy. You think I'm...'' Sakura pressed her lips against his. Keeping there for mere ten seconds. She pulled away and gazed into his intense brown eyes. They were so hazel and glass colored. She never realized how beautiful his eyes are. He opened his mouth and she kissed him again this time pulling away and smirking at him.

''Shut up, you talk too much.'' Sakura smirked.

He rolled his eyes and then smiled. ''What was that about?'' he shot at her.

''Practice.'' she replied deadpan. ''You know, married couple and all.'' she smirked.

''Right, I know that.'' he held on to her and rested his head on her shoulder.

''Syaoran what that's on my leg.'' she felt his the hardness of his arousal. ''Is that how you always get.'' she felt desire shot through her body. Her belly did flips. She wet her lips and gave a large does eyed look.

''Sakura, when you look at me like, that all i can think of is...'' he stopped short. ''I'm sorry.'' he backed away and retreated to the room. She huffed and went back to her cooking.

* * *

Syaoran lay back on the bed, he stared at the ceiling, this was wrong, he wanted her but not like this, he wanted her to fall for him not in lust. He wanted his first time and her first time to be planned and very romantic. Trying to understand Sakura was like trying to solve a Rubik's cube. One moment she hated him and the next she had her tongue down his throat. Did he mention he was whipped. He groaned and then got up and took of his tee shirt and shoes and his trousers. Sleep. He needed sleep.

* * *

Sakura stirred the pot and then added salt to the rice and then strained it. She then put the wok on and began stir frying chicken and vegetables. She made a a lot to save money on meals and to freeze them. She then began to set the table whislt having a conversation with herself.

''What the fuck is his problem, all i did was kiss him, can't help if he looks so fucking hott all the time, grrrr he is annoying.'' she talked and then began helping huge portions of rice and chicken and vegetables on to Syoaran's plate. ''Only thing he likes the best is his freaking stomach. Oh I get it, its because I'm not a freaking blond who ditzy and and and...'' she trailed off when she saw her husband staring at her with questioning eyes.

''Are you talking to your self.'' he laughed.

''Yes, you got a problem with that.'' she snapped. ''Eat your food.'' He looked at his food. ''I haven't poisoned it.''

''Huh very assuring coming from a woman who talks to her self, crazyyyyy'' he smirked. He kicked him under the table and he groaned. ''That hurt.''

''You were saying.'' she raised her eyebrows at him.

''This food is yummy. I was just saying to myself that my wife makes the yummiest food.'' he said sarcastically.

''And I'm crazy.'' she retorted.

''No your deemed crazy if you're talking to your self and you ask your self to repeat what you said because you didn't hear it, now that fucking insane.'' he lunged into a hard laughter. Sakura spat out her coke and held her stomach, she laughed so hard that she cried.

''He hahahaa,'' Sakura laughed. ''That's funny.''

''I aim to please.'' he raised his eye brows suggestively.

''Get your head out the gutter.'' she groaned.

''You were thinking it.'' he shot back.

''You first.'' she sing songed.

He helped her wash up the dishes and then pulled her into his arms. ''Sakura, Sakura, Sakura.'' he chanted her name. It chilled her, no one ever said her name like that, he put his hands on her hips and his thumbs traced circles on her exposed skin. He rested his head on her shoulder and breathed into her ear.

''You drive me crazy woman.'' he rasped and kissed her neck. Dipping his tongue he tasted her skin, she tasted of cinnamon and ginger. Her body wash he mused. ''I want you.'' he groaned.

''Then take me.'' she found herself replying.

''Not like this.'' he replied. ''I want your first time to be all the romantic junk you like,'' he smirked into her neck. She raised to head to meet her gaze. She grinned at his choice of words. She felt her self falling for him and his sweetness.

''Kiss me.'' she commanded. He leaned forward and wet his lips, he brushed hers at first, so lightly and then pushed her up against the wall.

''You have the most incredible eyes.'' He leaned closer,his face coming with in an inch if hers, and he inhaled deeply, catching the exotic scent of cinnamon and ginger. His breath fanned her jaw, warm and intoxicating, as he tilted his head. And his out stretched arms bent, his long leg shifted, his knee insinuating between her thighs. But never touching. It was like standing too close to a fire. His lips grazed her chin, her throat, then his head dipped, his mouth brushing over her collar bone. A tiny moan, almost lost in the breathing came from her.

Syaoran retraced the contours of her skin, the flesh layered above the bone and muscle sculpted from dancing. ''I've never known anyone so determined, so beautiful.''

''I'm not beautiful.'' she swallowed, her head back. ''Except with you.'' She bit her lower lip and squeezed her eyes shut. His lips touched her skin above her breast and her heart shot up to her throat. Her nipples tightened, stinging with need to have him to kiss her there. He looked into her eyes and then covered her lips with his, she moaned into the kiss. He pulled her towards him and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He bit the lower lip and scoured his tongue over the plush softness. She moaned and plunged her tongue into his mouth. Needing him. wanting him and needing to feel his strength.

''Wow.'' they pulled away. Both stared at each other.

''Can you kiss me like this every day.'' she asked.

''Always.'' he brushed a kiss to her swollen lips. Hoping that she felt the love he poured into the kiss. She hugged his waist clinging to him. He never had a woman cling to him before. He lifted her off the ground and paded into the room. Laying her on the bed, he lay back and she crawled into his arms.

''Hold me.'' she whispered and shivered. ''I'm scared.''

''Hey, I promise nothing would happen to you ok.'' he promised and she snuggled up closer to him, her head resting on his chest. Her hands went over the hard contours on his toned chest and abs.

''Syao-ran.'' she called out.

''Hmm Princess.'' he replied and opened his eyes.

''Do you love me?'' she asked.

He took a sharp intake of breath and heaved. ''I'll tell you later. Go to sleep.''

* * *

**Well read and review...**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 18

Syaoran- 19

Sakura- studious, keener, gentle, dancer, expert cook, neat freak, clean freak, always sees the brighter side to things, likes a amber eyed boy, melodramaitc,

Syaoran- slob, breezes through school, can't cook to save his life, messy person, ladies man, football player, likes green eyed girl, doesn't do tears,

**CHAPTER 13**

Syoaran waited as his wife walked through the door that he held for her. She smiled and then linked fingers with him. Its been a month that he had married and they settled into a routine of them having break fast and lunch and dinner together. Today was their registration date for all classes, they had been attending orientation all month long to familiarize them selves with the topic. Syaoran got very interested in the journalism and Sakura followed with art and graphics and dance as her major.

They made an interesting pair. The tan skin of Syoaran and his hazel glass colored eyes contrasted with the fairness and pale frailty of his wife's milky skin and the darkness of her green emerald orbs. People could not help bit stare at the young couple, who always seemed happy. Sakura walked up to the registration desk. The young jock behind the desk, shook his head in approval. Sakura was looking marvelous in her green short pleated skirt and her black tank top with the built in bra which she paired with a push up bra, green heeled pumps, green chandelier earrings and green eye shadow and nude lips.

''Hey good looking.'' The jock shot a wink in her direction. Syaoran groaned, why the fuck was this asshole hitting on his wife. Emphisis on his wife. Fuck he cursed in his head. ''Whats your name.''

''Sakura K...Li'' she corrected.

''Oh dance major,'' he commended. '' Nice,'' He shot glances at her toned body. ''Can I get your number.''

''I don't think so.'' she smiled and then stepped aside for her husband to collect his papers.

''Next.'' the guy called. He looked at Syaoran. ''Name?''

''Syaoran Li.'' he pointed towards his wife so smiled sweetly at him''Her husband,'' he raised one eye brow and then smirked. ''Kepp your eyes off my freaking wife, got that wise guy.''

''Honey, be nice.'' her words dripped sarcasm. She held on to his arm and dragged him along. ''My, my so possessive and so cave man like. Couldn't be much more of an asshole.'' He groaned, and then pushed his lips against hers and then nuzzled her neck. Leaving her breath less.

''Cuss me at home, we have audience.'' he tilted his head towards the the jock.

''Hey, I wanted to say sorry for ogling your wife. She is pretty, a prime knock out. I can't blame you man.'' the guy shook Syaoran's hand. ''Name's Mike. I'm on your football team. Captain.'' Oh that's right he had forgotten, he was the team captain.

''Its oK Mike,'' Syaoran wrapped his arm around his wife's small torso. ''No hard feelings.''

''How bout I buy you two lunch and you can tell how you two met.'' Mike said. He was a shaggy blond with piercing blue eyes.

''Ok..'' Sakura said. ''You guys go on, I have to get fitted for my dance uniform. I'll meet you back at the apartment, ok babe.'' she pressed a kiss to his lips and he pulled her back.

He bent his head to her ear and then whispered .''We're supposed to be newlyweds. Kiss me better than that. I didn't feel anything.'' He smirked. She dug her nails into his neck and then pulled his head down and kissed him deeper and then kissed his jawline, creeping up to his ear. She licked his ear and then blew on the wet spot sending shivers and blood to his hardness.

''There is that better baby.'' she cooed. She turned to leave and then he held her back again.

''Wait, I gotta calm down.'' he whispered and she glanced at his arousal. She rolled her eyes and then took off.

* * *

''That was some kiss.'' Mike giggled.

''Yup sure was.'' Syaoran retorted. ''Ok we met as kids, i was a teenager with raging hormones, and when I saw her, I approached her, she said, I was the most disgusting pig ever and that i was nasty and crude. Then she poured juice or was it soda over my head and the rest is history.''

''Wow, nice, well congrats on your making this marriage successful. Some of the other guys are coming, just two I wanna introduce them to you. You don't mind right.'' Mike asked.

* * *

Sakura waited in line as the steam stress called her name to be measured. She was dreaming away and looking at her wedding band. It was so beautiful and she was going to find it very hard to part with it when this entire dramatic ordeal was over. A girl nudged her.

''Hey she's calling you.'' The girl said in a half whisper.

''Oh sorry.'' she went up and the woman hummed. She took the bust measurements and then marked in down, she then measured the lenght of the uniform and then took the waist and hips.

''Thats it.'' the woman hummed.

''Really. Do you have sketch of the uniform.'' Sakura asked.

''Sure sweet heart.'' the woman rummaged around for a piece of drawing paper and then handed it to young married woman.

''What the fuck is this?'' she blurted out. Normally she wouldn't have cussed but living with Syaoran had surely rubbed off on her.

''Excuse me miss, I'll take her outside.'' The girl with dark jet black hair and sky blue eyes. Sakura allowed the girl to guide her outside. She sat her on a bench and then brought some water from a cooler. ''Here drink this, and try to breathe, believe I had the same re action to uniform when I first saw it.'' Sakura took the the paper cup and took a drink. Her ring flashed in the sun light.

''I'm Sakura.'' Sakura said. ''I hate uniforms like that.'' It was green and white tube top skirt and a short pleated micro mini that barely covered the butt with spanky pants underneath it. ''It screams hoe,''

''I thought the same thing. I'm Jenny by the way.'' she introduced herself and flashed her smile.

''For an instant there, I was picturing my...'' Sakura stopped short.

''Your boy friend's reaction, My one totallY freaked. But he came around to it, he can't wait to see it in the home coming game.'' Jenny smiled.

''Right boy friend. Syaoran's gonna flip.'' she muttered dryly. Her cellphone rang and she answered it. It was Syaoran asking, no demanding that she come over to the tiny restaurant next to the school. ''Hey would like to come with me for lunch. I'll introduce you to Syaoran.''

''Sure why not.'' Jenny replied and then followed the young woman.

* * *

Syaoran rose up and pecked Sakura on the lips, Jenny on the the hander gaped at the stunning soccer god. She then waled over to Mike, who was her boyfriend and pecked a noisy one to his lips. She slid in next to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

''Jenny is this your bf.'' Skaura giggled.

''The one and only.'' Jenny replied.

''Jenny this is my husband Syaoran.'' Sakura smiled and then hugged her husband and then staked her claim, kissing him on his neck. Air hissed through his teeth. He smiled.

''Hey.'' he managed to say.

''Husband, wow. Can't see myself marrying young.'' Jenny said. She was gob smacked. Heck she was older than Sakura.

''When you're in love, it can make you do the weirdest and funniest things.'' Sakura said. She snuggled closer to her husband. He kissed her and passed his tongue gently over the skin of her lips. Jenny watched in awe and then smacked Mike.

''Why don't you kiss me like that.'' She huffed.

''I kiss you all the time.'' Mike offered.

''Again I can't believe you two are married.'' Jenny spoke.

''I know he was the one.'' Sakura stated. ''When I first met him.'' it was all rehearsed and discussed previuosly. Syaoran kissed her cheek right on cue. ''I threw juice over his head and then I fell hard and deep.'' it wasn't a lie but the truth. She really did fall for him on that fate full day. Syaoran hugged her and kissed her neck.

''Don't take life for granted guys.'' Syaoran said cryptically. ''It might escape you.''

''That's some deep words there dude.'' Sakura play fully nudged him.

''I can be deep.'' Syaoran huffed at his wife silly antics.

''He's right Sakura.'' Jenny said. ''You're so lucky Syaoran really loves you.'' she smiled and then the married couple exchanged looks. Syaoran rolled his eyes and then thought, how right this Jenny girl was, he really did love her. Strange how strangers can detect the deepest emotions but the one standing right in front you can't even tell from black to white. It irked him, that Sakura didn't have the slightest clue to how much he loved her.

* * *

After eating and exchanging numbers and then heading off the practice, Syaoran couldn't wait to get home to his wife. He walked back to their apartment, he walked straight into bedroom and then he slumped down on the bed face down. Sakura got on top of his back and then raised his shirt. She rubbed her palms into the soft tanned skin.

''Baby kill me now.'' he muttered into the pillow. ''I feel like dying.''

''No.'' she huffed and scrambled off him. Tears formed into her green orbs.

''What's wrong.'' He said and then came off the bed and pulled her into his arms.

''I can't bear.'' she sobbed and hiccupped. ''the thought of you leaving me.'' she buried her face into his chest. ''I need you''

''Oh hun, I'm not going anywhere ok.'' he rubbed her back and then pressed a kiss to her hair,''I'm always here ok.'' She hugged him tightly and then he guided her towards the bed. He lay back and then spooned with her. He slept away whist she plaued with his soft curls. They were still damp from his shower and she inhaled it. Getting up cause she needed to pee. She slid off the bed with cat like grace and walked on her tippy toes. She glanced at her husband, he still slept, she walked down the hallways and then into the tiny bathroom.

While washing her hands, she heard a thump, a tiny but distinct thump. She thought it was Syaoran moving around in the bedroom. Then she heard it again. The floor creaked. It sounded like it came from the laundry room. She jumped two feet in air and clutched her heart. She opened the door and made a mad dash for the bedroom. Jumping on the bed. She shook her sleeping husband.

''Syao. Wake up,'' she whispered. He opened his eyes and then noticed the frantic and wild look in her eyes.

''What'a wrong.'' he sat up and she locked the bedroom door.

''I heard a creek in the laundy room, a thump and then a creek, sounded like footsteps.'' She launched into his arms ''I'm so scared.''

''Hey stay here and keep the phone with you. I;m going to check it out, lock the door behind me, if i don't come back with in five minutes, you are to call Wentz ok.'' he kissed her lips chastley. He had never kissed in the bedroom. Always in public or that one time in the kitchen.

''Be careful.'' she whispered.

He walked out and then Sakura locked the door, She stared at it, she began to hyper ventilate, thinking of all kind of worse case scenarios. She wiped her eyes. Stop over thinking she scolded herself. Nothing is going to happen, Syaoran promised, he wouldn't break his promised would he.

''How the hell should I know?'' she said to herself. Five minutes was like five hours, the door creaked and some one jiggled the knob. She jumped and then breathed a sigh of relief after hearing her husband's strong gentle voice.

''Its me.'' he breathed as he came back inside, ''Call Wentz, some one was here.''

* * *

**well read and review...two chapters in one day man i am spoiling you guys...heh hehe...**

**thanks for being my brilliant reviewers...**

**but who was that came into s and s apartment...**

**the plot thickens...**

**keep reading...**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 18

Syaoran- 19

Sakura- studious, keener, gentle, dancer, expert cook, neat freak, clean freak, always sees the brighter side to things, likes a amber eyed boy, melodramaitc,

Syaoran- slob, breezes through school, can't cook to save his life, messy person, ladies man, football player, likes green eyed girl, doesn't do tears,

**CHAPTER 14**

Wentz looked around with his flash light and then jiggled the window of the laundry room and then looked around. He flashed the light on the white tiles and then jumped. He saw in red paint the words .''IT CAN HAPPEN AGAIN.'' He flashed the floor and then using his gloved hand he picked up a spray can. He called Syaoran and his wife and they came walking in hand in hand. Looks like things were finally shaping up between them Wentz thought. So young to be going through this horrible night mare.

''Look on the wall.'' Wentz said and the Syoaran flicked the lights on. Sakura covered her mouth. ''We're upping security. This.'' he gestured to the floor. ''Was the thump you and floor creaking was the owner of these foot prints. I'm taking this spray can back to the lab to scan for DNA.'' He lit up a cig and Syaoran bummed one off him.

''Syao, I didn't know you smoked.'' Sakura whispered. She still gripped his hand.

''There are a lot of things you don't know about me baby.'' he said and then pushed past her and into the tiny kitchen. He blew out smoke and then turned to Wentz. ''So what the fuck are we supposed to do. Wait for this guy to target us. I can't put my wife through that.'' he pounded his fist on the counter. He felt help less. While he slept this guy could have hurt his wife. How could he be so soft.

''Syao.'' Sakura reached out and kissed his hand. ''I'll be ok, you'll be there to protect me. right?'' she looked into his eyes. Who could say no to that pretty face.

''You got that right. I'll always be here.'' Syaoran grumbled. ''I'll see you out the door Wentz. I'll walk you to the car.'' Syaoran followed the FBI agent. They walked towards the car and then Wentz turned to face the six foot 6 inch man.

''What's wrong?'' Wentz stated.

''Don't up the security, The killer will notice we called you, so don't. He'll think we're weak.'' Syaoran stubbed his cigarette on the ground.

''Ok, I'm giving you guys a two weeks, if they attack again. We'll up the security. Say good night to your wife for me.'' Wentz donned his hat and then stepped into the car. Syaoran watched as the car took off. He ambled towards the apartment and then slid in next to his wife.

''You awake.'' he asked in the darkness. He couldn't sleep.

''No, I'm too wired up to sleep.'' Sakura turned and then rested her head into his chest. ''What if.'' He silenced her with a kiss. She moaned. ''Whats wrong.'' He didn't answer and then bent his head nuzzled her neck, desperately wanting to mark the spot. He bit his lips. He breathed in her scent.

''Can I?'' he asked. She nodded and pulled his head closer to her neck. He attached his lips and teeth to the crook of her neck and sucked. Sakura let out breath of air together with a tiny moan. She felt so alive. His touches, his caresses. She lived for his kisses. She wondered what it would be like to be made love by Syaoran. She bit her lips and threw her head back. Syaoran looked at her face. And then at her neck. The purple spot taunting him to put another. She opened her eyes. She looked at him, it was like she needed to be with him.

''Syaoran.'' she moaned. ''I need you.''

He needed her too, but not like this. He groaned and hestitated. ''Sakura. I need you too.'' It wasn't an ''I love you'' but close. He kissed her and then began unbuttoning her shirt, it was his actually, She looked sexy wearing only his shirt with only a boy shorts. His thumbs flicked her nipples and then flipped button after button and spread the fabric wide. He pulled his mouth from her lips and then looked at her, naked to his gaze.

He swallowed thickly,''God princess.'' She was perfection. Full pear shaped breasts, paler, untouched by the sun, a stomach lean and flat and defined with muscles from dancing. His trembling fingers smoothes the clean line of skin rounding her hip and the delicate area between. It was an exotic sight. ''Exquisite.'' He said and she know he mean't it. ''Do you taste as good?'' He dipped his head. And Sakura breathed in deep with erotic pleasure as he took one pink tip in his lips and the hot tightness of his mouth. A low moan sprang to her throat and she dove her fingers through his messy curls.

He straightened and she clawed his shoulders, clutching handfuls of his hair and holding him for her plundering mouth. Syaoran trmbled, matching her fire. It was almost a battle to who could force the other over the edge. He ws determined to win and shifted his leg, spreading her and Sakura feel the cold air from the air condition touch her pussy. Then his hand did, two fingers plinging into her soft wetness and she cried out.

''Ahhh God Syaoran.'

His fingers withdrew and the thrust again. He held her pinned to the bed, her bent his head, to kiss her, her mouth was on his tongue wielding honeyed fire. She clawed at his waist, his hips, one slim hand reaching between them and Syaoran thought he's explode his boxers when she boldly shaped his cock concealed in the dak fabric. Her green eeys locked with his and hedrove intimately into her pussy over and over. He witnessed her climax, her back arched, her eyes darkened and for a lenght of a heartbeat, she stilled.

A short ragged inhale. A shudder of pure desire erupted from her lips. Then her thumbed her clit and she flexed wildly, every muscle clamping tight and Syaoran buried his face in the curve of her throat, holding her as she moaned his name and thick pleasure racked through her. He wanted to be deep inside her. Right now. Slick and hard sliding into heaven. She shuddered and grasped his neck and pulled him closer to her. She may have accepted his touch but she'd rip his face off for making her so vulnerable.

He hadn't mean't to go this far. he only wanted to kiss her and then what. He mind screamed, She looked at him with large doe eyes. She smiled a wicked smile and then cupped his face and slid her hot wet tongue into his mouth. He groaned, when her hand slided down to his boxers and her hand dug into the cotton fabric and shaped his erection.

''Don't I get a chance.'' she licked her lips sensuously and he pulled her hand away.

''As much as I want you. We're not ready for that.'' she kissed her questions away and then slid his mouth to her neck. Sucking the spot while his hands massaged her breast and pinched her nipples.

''Oh Syaoran.'' she moaned.

* * *

''Look like some body got lucky last night.'' a brown haired boy said to the captain as they took their lunch break. The sat on the bleachers looking the girls passing by.

''Heck, he gets lucky every night.'' Mike quipped.

''Mike,.'' Syoaran groaned and then touched his neck, it was riddled with love bites and his chest was entirely covered with Sakura's teeth marks. His erection throbbed thinking about her and her hot sexy mouth.

''Hey hot blonde, blue eyes.'' The guy with brown hair said and he took off. ''Wish me luck.''

''My money is on you pal.'' Syaoran said. ''She'll eat him alive.''

The guy came back with a reddening cheek. His name was Chris. ''She slapped me.'' Chris stuttered. ''So tell me coach, what's it like to be married.''

''It'a alright i guess,'' Syaoran said. He hid a smile.

''Hey check that one,'' Chris turned his head. ''Sexy, dancer, green eyes and honey colored hair. Wish me luck.'' Chris took off again.

Mike and Syaoran exchanged looks, Chris was about to chat up Syaoran's wife.

* * *

''Hey,'' he called and then Jenny and Sakura spun around. ''I was wondering, well the soccer team was wondering, if you girls do private dances.'' he glanced at Sakura, taking in her body. He missed her wedding ring. She raised her hand and then stifled her laughter. Obviously, he didn't know she was off limits and he was going to get his arse kicked if he continued to eye fuck her like that.

''Let me speak with your captain.'' she winked and then followed him to the bleachers.

''Syaoran my man.'' Chris said. ''Have you met. What's your name doll face.''

''Sakura Li, my wife.'' Syaoran pulled his wife into his lap and kissed her neck. He hugged and then whispered into her ear. ''I'll kick his ass later.''

''Wife.'' Chris coughed out, ''Sorry man.''

''Its ok Chris you didn't know.'' Mike quipped and then pulled Jenny into his lap. ''This is Jenny, my girl friend.'' Chris nodded and then looked at his shoes.

''Excuse me, while I go puke my shit through my mouth.'' Chris ran off.

* * *

Oddly enough Syaoran and his wife did share one class together, Creative writing. Syaoran yawned and then scribbled on a pice of paper and then passed it to his wife. Syaoran chuckled.

_''That guy in front desk, is totally eye fucking you''_

She read and then scribbled back.

_''Will you behave,''_

He took up his pencil and then wrote.

'_'I'm bored.''_

She rolled her eyes and shot him a look.

_''Well amuse your self.''_

He grinned, she asked for it. His hand inched up her skirt and then he fingered her clit. She closed her eyes. And then hissed.

''What the fuck are you doing?'' she whispered. They were sitting in the back of the class and no one seemed to notice them. She closed her eyes and then licked her lips. Syaoran kissed her and then looked at her face and towards the rest of the class. ''That feels so good.'' He dug his hand deeper and then curled his fingers into wet softness.

''You're so tight.'' he whispered to her ear.

''Hmm'' she whispered back. ''Deeper.'' she said into his ear.

She held on to his arm and then looked straight ahead, pretending to pay attention. She could help but bite her lips and open her legs wider. He was driving her crazy with his fingers. Sending her over the edge. She gripped his fingers and then came, coating his fingers with her juices. Yhe bell rang and then right on cue. She bounded up from the seat and dragged her husband home.

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER COMING CLOSE TO CHRISTMAS.

''So I was thinking, maybe we can go some where for the mini break we're getting.'' Syaoran suggested. He had already talked to Mike about talking to Jenny about going.

''Huh.'' Sakura looked up from studying. She was driving herself nuts with studying for the final exam. ''We have exams babe, can't go any way.'' she stretched her arms above her head.

''Nerd.'' he fake coughed.

''Excuse you, the fake cough is like so childlish, what are you ten,'' She smirked.

''I may not be childish but I sure don't harass people in the night bugging them about the night light.'' Syaoran sing songed. After the break in, no one attacked. But the FBI did regular checks and made their presence known. They called often and installed a panic button into the apartment. They did regular sweeps for bugs and any other spy devices.

''I was talking about after the exam wise ass.'' he cracked.

''Syao-ran.'' she retorted. ''I'm not a wise ass.'' she breathe in deeply. ''You know, I want to go to that ball thingy.'' She unclipped her hair and began running her fingers through it. He quickly grabbed a fist full of hair and began twirling it in his hands.

''I don't know princess.'' He screwed up his face. Since the break in, he didn't let her out of his sight. If she needed to pee, he went with her. Sure it looked obsessive compulsive but he made damn fucking sure nothing happened to her. ''Do you really want to go.'' she nodded her head enthusiastically. ''Will I have to wear the penguin suit.''

''Yes and you'll look handsome.'' she bribed.

''Can't bribe me that easily.'' he shot a knowing look.

''Please, prettyy please.'' she batted her eye lashes and then did the pouty thing with her lips. He looked and caved.

''Alright, we'll go.'' Syaoran said.

He was whipped alright and he hadn't even made love to her yet.

* * *

**OK I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE THIS...**

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**SYAORAN AND SAKURA ARE BEGINNING TO ACT LIKE A REAL MARRIED COUPLE **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 18

Syaoran- 19

Sakura- studious, keener, gentle, dancer, expert cook, neat freak, clean freak, always sees the brighter side to things, likes a amber eyed boy, melodramaitc,

Syaoran- slob, breezes through school, can't cook to save his life, messy person, ladies man, football player, likes green eyed girl, doesn't do tears,

**CHAPTER 15**

Syaoran fixed his bow tie at his neck, constantly picking at the choking thing. He wiped his fore head with a kerchief. Man this was worse that waiting for Sakura on the wedding day thingy. He paced from one end of the small hall to the other end, his long legs creating a draft. Mike looked up and then growled.

''How much longer can they take.'' Syaoran mumbled. ''Its been two freaking hours.'' He checked his watch.

''Tell me about this, we're gonna piss face drunk before the party.'' Mike guzzled his forth beer. Syaoran kept them coming making this Mike's fifth and Syaoran's tenth. ''Cheers.''

''Cheers buddy.'' Syoaran knocked his beer on Mike's and then they took a long drink together.

* * *

Sakura and Jenny looked at them selves in the mirror. They looked fantastic. Jenny was wearing her long hair in complicated up do with a soft baby blue dress that came up to her calves and hugged her curves along the torso and then flared out from the waist come down. Her make up was shimmery blue with dark eyeliner and baby blue pumps adorned her feet. She looked pretty but she couldn't compare to Sakura.

Sakura wore Syaoran's favorite color, unbeknownst to her. She had no idea that his favorite color just happened to be green. She wore a form fitting fish tailed strapless gown, that hugged her curves in all the right places. From under the bust had diamond encrusted jewels that flared all the way down to the fish tail hem. On the bust was green colored swarvorski crystals that twinkled as she moved. She looked breath taking. Her long hair was done in drop curls and and pinned up with a shiny clip. She wore a fashion jewellry, all silver with emerald green stones. On her feet were tiny silver shoes.

''We look fucking fab.'' Jenny complimented.

''True that sister.'' Sakura doubled checked herself and then slipped on her wedding rings. ''Lets knock them dead.''

They giggled and stood at the corner of the living room both guys were engrossed in a soccer game on the television. It was re run. One that Syaoran had seen countless times, while Sakura napped in his lap. He always played with her and she always fall asleep. Sakur smiled and the cleared her throat.

''Ahemmm.'' she cleared and both guys spun around, they both had identical awe struck looks plastered on their faces. Syaoran held his breath, just when he thought he wife couldn't look much better, here she was in all her beautiful and flawless shining glory.

''Wow.'' he whispered and took her in his arms. ''You look breath taking, really. I mean it. You look so beautiful.'' he whispered against her lips. He penked her while Mike and Jenny did the same.

''Thanks.'' she muttered. Still light headed from his kisses. He always made her feel light headed and butterflies did flips in her stmach. It was the kind of kisses, you'd read about in romance novels. His lips were to die for and those fingers. She blushed and the thought.

''So why the fuck, did you have to take so freaking long to get ready.'' He mumbled something about women and their ability to shop till the mens wallet's dropped. ''Gahhhhh'' he hit himself on the head. He spent a few good bucks on Sakura's outfit all because she had to get a certain dress and the jewellry must matched and shoes, she insisted on shoes. Blahhhhhhh why couldn't use a pair she owned he offered and then she spun around her heels and bashed him on the head with her purse. He kept his arse shut for the rest of the shopping only openiing his wallet and extending his card. Next time he was gonna drop her at the mall and find a shady tree and sleep and then she could loose her self in the mall.

''Taking so freaking long, we're gonna remove it all any way.'' Syaoran grumbled. Some one was not a happy camper.

''Did you say some thing dear.'' she asked and faked smiled.

''Nothing sweetie'' he countered back. Man was he whipped

They linked arms and walked into the direction of the clooege auditorium. Mike and Jenny exchanged looks. Jenny let go of Mike and pulled Sakura back as Mike and Syaoran held the doors for them.

''Whats wrong doll.'' Sakura whispered.

''Can I ask you some thing really personal.'' Jenny whispered.

''Now, can it wait.'' Sakura asked back.

''No I really need advice.'' Jenny looked into her eyes. ''Please.''

''Ok,'' Skaura turned to guys. ''I want packet of M&Ms and I want one of those push pop thingies.'' Sakura demanded.

''Now.'' the guys asked.

''Yes,'' she bellowed. ''Get to it.'' she barked.

''Geezz babe, don't go into beast mode with us, We're going.'' Syaoran backed away and then pulled Mike to the direction of the door.

* * *

''Now what's this about?'' Sakura asked and then reached for her glass of wine.

''Sex.'' Jenny blurted out. ''I'm a virgin and Mike had booked this room and we think its time we do it, you know.'' Jenny put her hands on the table and whined. ''OHHHHHHHHH I'm so freaking nervous. I'm a virgin. What the fuck should I do.''

Sakura looked at and blinked and then swallowed the funny tasting wine. She was a married virgin, what the fuck did she know, she thought. ''Um, well don't be nervous, trust me its not that bad. Once its in the pain will be over a few minutes later ok, breathe and remember thats its all about commiting your self to that one person. If you love Mike the way I love Syaoran, you won't worry about the pain, all you think of is being one with that person.'' Sakura explained the best she could with out sounding too virginal.

''Thanks Saks.'' Jenny hugged her. ''You're my best friend.''

''You mean that.'' Sakura asked.

''Sure I mean it, I don't hand out with Tess and her lemmings. I annoy myself enough thank you very much. You're so lucky you spend the night with your husband, imagine spending your nights listening to blonde chicks whine when they break a nail and that nasally voice.'' Jenny quipped. ''I mean, you're the coolest chick on campus.''

''Awww hun.'' Sakura hugged her.

''Excuse but same sex realations are not permitted on campus.'' A nasally voice interrupted.

''Fuck off Tess.'' Jenny countered.

''Jenny the henny,'' Tess smirked.'' And her no name bitch friend.''

''Tess the mess. Wow you're ugly.'' Jenny smirked back.

''At least i don't suck dicks at the back of the class rooms.'' Tess had a smug smile on her face.

''Listen you airhead bitch, leave my friend alone or else i will fucking the beat crap out of you or so help me God.'' Sakura said through griited teeth, she faked smiled. ''Now get loss, you fake nosed slut.''

''Uhhh you can't speak to me like that.'' Tess said.

''I can and I will. Look I don't fucking give a damn whether you like it or not or what kind of asshole slut show you run but I don't play by other people rules. I play by mines, now get lost.'' Tess stared at the five feet honey colored haired girl. She spun on her heels and sauntered off.

''Oh my god she so annoying, thanks for sticking up for me.'' Jenny said.

''She's not annoying, she's a fucking bitch.'' Sakura smiled and then turned as two arms circled her waist. She breathed in certain scent that she loved. Her husband. God he annoyed the fuck out of her but she loved him by no means.

''You sent me on ass run did you.'' Syoaran muttered.

''Hahah how far did you get before you realized that I wanted nothing.'' Sakura asked/

''After walking out from the Walmart, It hit me, you send me here for nothing.''

''Are you mad at me?'' Sakura snuggled into his arms whilst Jenny slid into Mike's arms as the two men led the girls out into the dance floor.

''May I have this dance?'' Syaoran nuzzled his wife's neck. Sucking on the spot marking her as his. She buried her head into his chest.

''Quit teasing me.'' She hissed.

''Sorry. I can't help it. You look so delicious right now.'' He pulled her closer. ''I'm utterly pissed that every man in here is totally eye fucking you right now.'' He flashed her his panty dropping smile and then ran his had through his tousled locks.

''Relax.'' She rubbed her hand up and down his back. ''I'm with you. You're taking me home tonight.'' Sakura snuggled closer. She loved being in his arms. ''I love being in your arms.'' she reached up and pecked him.

''Really?'' he raised one eye brow.

''Not like that perv, you make me feel safe.'' Sakura whispered. ''Ever since we were kids, I knew I could always run to you to keep me safe, remember the time that boy pushed me off the steps, because I was in his way.''

''Yeah, I beat his ass.'' Syaoran continued.

''I never did thank you for that.'' She looked into his hazel eyes.

''You didn't need to do that, I'll always be here for you.'' He mean't that and to show he was being sincere, he trapped her lips in breath less kiss. Her mouth was warm and wet against his, he craved her sweetness. He could kiss her all night long if he had to. He dove into her tasting her honeyed fire. She ground herself against him and scoured his lip with her tongue. Not caring if they had an audience. She loved this man and she needed him. ''I want you so bad right now.'' She looked into his eyes and then hugged to her small frame. She wanted to ask if he loved her but it would spoil what the have together.

He kept swaying with her and kissing her head. He decided tonight was the night. He couldn't keep his feelings in anymore. She needed to know how much, he loved her. He had been loving her since he was kid. This wasn't lust between them it was hidden love and strong emotional feelings. He needed to be with her on all levels. He led her back to the tables and then took her hand in his. He kissed it and then brought the fragile fingertips to his bee stung lips.

''I need to tell you some thing.'' he whispered.

''Ok, what is it. Tell me. Oh no we're in danger aren't we.'' She began panicking. He chuckled, his Sakura always the worry wort.

''No its not that.'' He ran his hands through his locks again. He was nervous, she could tell. He had that habit since they were kids. ''Uhhh Sakura. I l...o'''

At that same moment Jenny pulled Sakura up. ''Come with me. Bathroom break.'' She squealed. ''I need to talk.''

''Oh ok, Syaoran I'll be right back.'' She pecked his nose and followed the brunette.

''Girls huh. Always need to talk.'' Mike quipped as he sat down.

''I know right,'' Syaoran made two hand puppets with his fist and began imitate two girls talking.''always Hi sally, I love your shoes, No jane silly, I love your purse, wanna go shopping. Sure lets go and then we can shop till we fucking drop.'' He mocked. His friend looked at him ''Sorry.'' He put his hands down. ''I guess i got carried away.''

''Dude you need to get out of the house.'' Mike quipped.

''I can't leave my wife alone.'' Syaoran sipped a beer that was placed in front of him.

''You are so pussy whipped man.'' Mike countered.

''Yup sure am.'' Syaoran retorted. He was upset. He was about to tell his wife how much he loved her. Damn those girls and needing to piss in groups.

* * *

Sakura waited for Jenny as she washed her hands and checked her dress. She busied herself with fishing her lipgloss out of her purse. she applied the shiny gloss and then handed it to Jenny.,

''Want some.'' Sakura offered. ''So you're nervous about tonight right?''

''Yeah, I am.'' Jenny added.

''Don't be, Mike loves you. I'm sure he won't do anything rash. Trust me, once you guys become one, you won't worry about the pain, you'll only think about loving Mike.''

''Thanks Saku, you're so lucky. Syaoran loves you so much, I want Mike to be like that.''Jenny sighed. ''Have you ever seen how he looks at you and when he kisses you, even I get breath less.'' Jenny looked at her. ''Your husband adores Kura.'' Jenny smiled.

''I know I love him too,'' Sakura whispered.

''Don't ever let him go.'' Jenny winked.

''Hehehe, lets go before they send a search party out for us.'' Sakura smirked. As they walked out of the bathroom, laughing, Sakura did a double take. ''Excuse me why is the Tess the FUCKING Mess talking to my husband.'' Sakura quickened her pace. She stopped short and then sat next to Syaoran.

''Tess, I don't think you've met my.'' Syaoran was cut short by Sakura.

''I'm his wife, not get lost slut.'' Sakura slid her arms around her husband and then smirked.

''No way you two are married, ewww so gross. can't belive some one so hott like you Li would be with some one so...'' Tess stopped.

''So what, pretty, beautiful, smart, funny, intelligent, wise. She's everything you're not and everything I want in a woman. That's why I've married her.'' Syaoran stood and pushed Tess the Mess away.

She spun on her heels. And then turned around. ''This ain't over.'' She growled and then stomped off to some other unsuspecting person.

''God what a bitch.'' Sakura spat. ''I hate her.''

''Language.'' Syaoran grinned. ''Lets ditch this place. I'm hungry.''

''Oh you and your un timely stomach.'' Sakura grinned. He draped an arm around her shoulders. ''You guys in.'' She turned her head towards the blue eye couple and encirled her arms around her husbands waist.

''No you guys go ahead.'' Jenny winked and shared a knowing look with Sakura.

* * *

''What was that about?'' Syaoran asked as he dug into his burger. They went to Mcdonalds the only food place open at ten in the night. Sakura picked at her salad. ''You should eat more.'' he offered her part of his burger.

''Ewww, that's red meat. I don't eat that. I want to be able to play with our...my grand kids in the future to come.'' She stopped and looked into her salad.

''Our grandkids. So now we gonna do it now.'' He winked.

''Syao-ran.'' she smirked. ''You a pervert, what are we going to do with you.'' She flirted.

''Whip me.'' he teased back.

''You're hopeless, you know that.'' She smiled.

''I'm lost cause.'' he tossed his napkin after wiping his mouth. It was amazing, that he put away all his food into his stomach but also managed to drink Skaura's milkshake and eat her extra large fries and also her cookies. ''You ready.'' he stood up and waited for his wife.

He held the door for her and they walked in the direction of their apartment, he linked hands with her and pulled her along. Imagining that he would be like this for ever with her. He wanted to tell her he loved her but the timing was always bad. He broght her finger tips to her lips and kissed t. She beamed at him, flashing him one her killer drop dead smiles. He stopped walking and pushed up against a lamp post in front of their apartment and then ground himself against her.

''I...'' he stopped short as Sakura's lips attached themselves to his. He groaned at her boldness. She took control and wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him closer to ft her tiny frame. She bit the lower lip causing him to lose control of his senses and growl at her ministrations, It was heaven and estacy in one. There was nothing tamed about kissing this woman. He pulled her head back and bit her neck, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

''Syao-ran,...hmmm i want you.'' she stuttered out. She couldn't take the teasing, she needed him. Needed to feel his strength. She loved the way his thumbs brushed over her nipples causing them to harden and then he gorund her against her arousal causing her to moan at the delicious friction. Everytime he toucjed her or looked at her, she felt heat pooling between her thighs. She went weak with desire and gripped him. ''Please.'' she begged.

''Ahhh Sakura, what you're asking for.'' he stopped and nuzzled her jaw, planting wet kisses trailing up to her ear, he sucked at the delicious spot and she gasped. ''Are you sure.'' he bit her ear and she groaned.

''Stop fucking teasing you cunt.'' She gripped his head and kissed him hard and sloppy. ''I fucking want you.'' He pulled away away and looked her. She grinned and then turned her head to look at the passing car. It slowed down and the window rolled down a little. She blinked, everything seemed to go in slow motion. She watched as a man poked his head out and then pulled a gun. He aimed at Syaoran and then Sakura's smile tunred to a frown. She shouted as the shooter shot bullets at them.

''Syao-ran.'' She moved and pushed him from the way taking the bullet. She jumped in front her husband. ''Move.'' He held on to her as his mind registered what was taking place. The car sped away and he held on to a bleeding Sakura.

He yelled and the covered the bleeding spot with his hands. She had taken the bullet in her womb, it was profusely bleeding. She gripped his arm and then he pulled out his cell, calling an ambulance.

''Syao.'' she coughed as he held on to her.

''Don;t talk princess,'' he kissed her forehead. Why would she take the bullet that was intended for him. He should have gotten shot not her. She gasped and spat out blood. Her eyes fluttered. She moaned in pain. Tears welled in his eyes, ''Stay away, baby don't you even think about leaving me.'' He shook her slightly.

''Syao,'' she placed her fingers to his lips motioning him to be quiet. He shut up and looked into her eyes. She struggled. It was painful to talk. ''I...I lo...lo...love you.'' She whispered and then went limp in his arms.

'''Sakura.'' he groaned, at that moment the ambulance came and checked her pulse, They put her on a strecher and whisked her away to the hospital. Syaoran sat hold her hand as they worked on her body. Trying to bring her back. Her pulse was faint and barely there but she fighting for her life.

As they wheeled her into the operating room, Syaoran looked down at his blood stained hands, sobbing violently. He sank to the floor and pulled at his hair. ''I love you too.'' he whispered.

* * *

Syaoran sat on a chair cradled by Jenny's arms, his head rested on her chest. Mike sat next to him, holding his shoulder. He cried silently, bending his head, being a devout Catholic, he prayed silently asking the Holy Spirit to have mercy on Sakura.

''I never got a chance to tell her how I feel.'' Syaoran said to no one in particular. He held on to Jenny, she understanding his need for comfort and a sense of security let him cry on her shoulder. She hugged him tightly. Letting him that she was here and not going any where.

''She knows how you feel buddy.'' Mike assured him.

''No.'' he whispered back. ''I nver told her loved her.'' He sat up and looked at them, thye blinked unknowingly, ''Sakura and I were forced to marry.''

''What, like some arranged marriage kinda thing..'' Jenny asked. ''You guys looked so in love all the time.''

''You can't fake the way you two act.'' Mike quipped.

''Sakura doesn't know I love her, I married her to give her my name to protect her. She and I are in the witness protection program.'' Syaoran said. He waited for them to register his words. Jenny laughed and then Mike joined her, laughing an uncomfortable laugh.

''You're making this up right.'' Mike asked and then stopped laughing. He realized that Syaoran was being so serious.

''No, I wish I was.'' He mused and then got up and walked away. The couple followed him into the a deserted room and he faced them. ''Exactly a few months ago, Sakura's babysister was attacked by the Chinese mob. Her father was a lawyer that dealt with high end cases and got mixed up with the wrong people. It got Sakura's sister killed and him in a coma.'' he waited for them to register his words. ''Right but they didn't know if Skaura was Japanese or Chinese. They thought that she was my sister as I am a Li. Not the Lee that guys think. I am the Li heir. I knew that they would soon find out that she was Japanese and really the daughter of the lawyer of convicted one of their guys, knowing that she could never pass as my twin, I married her, because the Chinese Mob fear the Li's, I gave her my name to protect her.''

''Man you love her do much.'' Jenny said and engulfed the Li heir into her arms. ''We're here for you. Always.''

* * *

**dun dun dun he hehehe sorryy for the late update...**

**the plot thickens now...hehehe...**

**shout out to all reviewers and all who put the story on alert.**

**read and review**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 18

Syaoran- 19

Sakura- studious, keener, gentle, dancer, expert cook, neat freak, clean freak, always sees the brighter side to things, likes a amber eyed boy, melodramaitc,

Syaoran- slob, breezes through school, can't cook to save his life, messy person, ladies man, football player, likes green eyed girl, doesn't do tears,

**CHAPTER 16**

**OK NORMALLY I DON'T DO AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BEGINNING BUT I JUST HAD TO. I WANNA SAY THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. I LOVE READING YOUR FEEDBACK. MAKES ME HAPPY...**

**BUT ONE REVIEWER...WHATS HER NAME? I WON'T SAY BUT YOU GUYS WHO AM I TALKING ABOUT SAID THE STORY IS CONTRADICTING AND MESSED UP... THE SAID PERSON TALKED ABOUT HOW EVERYTHING WAS WRONG AND THAT SAKURA'S CHARACTER WAS ALL OVER THE PLACE. THEY SPOKE ABOUT SAKURA'S BREAK UP AND SAID IT HAPPENED IN THE PAST AND THEN I MADE IT SOUND LIKE IT JUST HAPPENED...HELLO GET OVER YOURSELF ITS CALLED TALENT OF WRITING AND TAKING READERS BACK TO THE PAST... ITS CALLED MAKING THE READERS ENVISIONING WHAT HAD HAPPENED. **

**AND YES SAKURA HAS FEELINGS FOR SYOARAN. STRONG FUCKING FEELINGS... LIKE I SAID THEY HAD BEEN TOGETHER SINCE THEY WERE KIDS, THEY ARE BOUND TO FIGHT AND MAKE UP. ITS WHAT KIDS DO... ALSO THERE IS SOMETHING CALLED READING BETWEEN THE LINES, THERE IS FINE LINE BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE... HATE OFTEN INTERPRETED AS MISGUIDED LOVE. **

**SO DEAR MISS OR MR SAID REVIEWER..I'M NOT CALLING NAMES...MY READERS KNOW I'M SPEAKING ABOUT...YOU SOUND LIKE ILLITERATE PERSON. LIKE I SAID IF YOU DON;T UNDERSTAND WHAT I WRITE PM ME. **

**THEN AGAIN IF THE STORY IS MESSED UP AND YOU THINK ITS CONTRADICTING... READ ANOTHER FUCKING STORY AND BASH OTHER PEOPLE...I HAVE LOYAL FANS AND READERS WHO BY THE WAY THINK THE STORY IS AMAZING..THAT IS BECAUSE THEY ARE NOT ILLITERATE.**

* * *

**ON WITH THE FIC...**

**CHAPTER 16**

Syaoran held his head in his left hand. All fucking night he had paced up and down the corridors. No news. No one told him about his wife. He bit his lips and let out his pent up breath. It was now 8am the next morning and he hadn't taken a rest or slept or was taking a toll on him both mentally and physically. He rubbed his eyes and felt a hand on his shoulder, he jerked around. It was the doctor that had seen about Sakura when her dorm had been burnt.

''Syaoran?'' Yue questioned. He had a questionable look on his face. ''What are you doing here?

He started and then stopped. ''Its Sakura, we were attacked.'' Syaoran said. He wrung his hands. ''They aren't telling me anything. She was shot.''

''Wait a minute, maybe I can help, I'll be back ok.'' he smiled but something about him made Syoaran pores raise and his hair stick up. He didn't like this guy one bit. He shook his head and rolled his eyes as Yue walked into the ER room in his gown and gloves.

''Fucking quack.'' Syaoran grumbled. His eyes lit up when Mike sat down and ruffled his head and then passed a bologna sandwich. ''Thanks.'' he bit in the sandwich. He hadn't realized he was hungry.

''Who's the quack.'' Mike asked. ''Let go fuck his face in.''

''Michael.'' Syaoran cracked a smile. He shook his head and then drank some his bad tasting coffee. His lips curved. ''Sakura's former doctor. I never liked the guy. He even asked her out in front of me. Damn fucking quack.''

''Take it easy man, she's with you.'' Mike cringed. His full name never got used unless Syaoran was really pissed.

''I'm dead worried man, I've been asking around all night. No one tells me anything.'' He rolled his eyes and then hissed through his teeth. ''Here comes the quack.''

''Syaoran, Sakura has now been transfered out of the ER and into her private room on the fourth floor. She's a little sedated but she's ok. We've fully removed the bullet and stopped the bleeding but I regret to say that he womb is damaged she can't have children. Yue said with an apologetic look on his face.

''Can we see her?'' Mike asked. He knew Syaoran would want to see her first. The doctor shook his head in approval. ''Syaoran you go first and I call Jen and let her know what happening.'' Mike pulled Syaoran up and the he went outside. He gave Syaoran a thumbs up sign and then he was gone.

''Don't mind me asking but are you doing here?'' Syaoran asked the doctor as they rounded towards Sakura's room.

''Oh they transfered me here bout three weeks ago.'' Yue smiled his unnerving smile.

''Oh right.'' Syaoran clicked. Didn't our apartment got broken into a few weeks ago. Talk about creepy coincidence. Then Saku is admitted for a gun shot wound and he magically appears. Syaoran rolled his eyes and waited for the doctor to go. But Yue lingered looking at Sakura. ''Are you going to stand there all day, ogling at her.''

''No sorry, was thinking why is she wearing a wedding band.'' Yue asked. He couldn't fathom why, she was wearing one.

''She's married.'' Syaoran stroked his wife forehead and pressed a kiss to it. ''To me.''

''Really. So sudden. May I ask why?'' Yue seemed rather intrigued and interested.

''We love each other.'' Syaoran clamped his mouth shut. Careful there idiot ass. Don't blow the secret now.

''So it seems, young love.'' Yue laughed and then exited the room. ''Excuse me.''

* * *

Syaoran waited on bated breath as his wife coughed and caught her breath. She looked so pale and so fragile. He just wanted to hold her in his arms. He owed her his life.

''Easy there babe.'' he cradled her head with his broad arms.

''Are you ok?'' she asked as she came to her senses. She grabbed his hand and linked her fingers through his.

''I'm ok, its you i'm worried about?'' he couldn't help it, he leaned down and kissed her. He needed to feel her. Needed to know that she was real and alive.

''I'm little woozy from the meds but I'm ok,'' She smiled an assuring smile. She tugged at his shirt, knowing exactly what she wanted, he kissed her again. ''I love when you do that, she said against his lips. She licked his lower lip and he hissed.

''Sakura please.'' He begged. She looked at him with an innocent look. ''Do you remember what you said when you passed out.''

''Yeah.'' she cringed.

''Did you mean it.'' He gulped, swallowed thickly.

''Sure. I love you Syaoran.'' Sakura said and tightened her hold on his fingers. ''I mean it.''

''I love you too.'' Syaoran captured her lips in heated kiss. ''From the first moment I saw you I know you would be my wife. I fell in love with from he first time I saw you hun''

''Really. That's so sweet.'' she smiled.

''Sakura, I really want to give us a try.'' Syaoran fumbled with his words.

''Go sweet heart, I'm listening.'' She opened her eyes wider.

''When you get released, I wanna take you for a vacation,'' he stopped and waited for her to take in his words. ''Think of it, like a honey moon we never had.'' She smiled at his words. ''Jen and Mike will be with us.''

''Really, '' she chirped. It was amazing how strong she was. One minute she was in the operating room and the next she was chirping at his words. Her eyes beamed. She amazed him.

''So what do you say? Please say yes, I've already booked tickets and everything.'' He smiled.

''Yes. Now give me a kiss husband.'' She beamed and he pressed a meaningful kiss to her.

* * *

**FORWARD TO THREE WEEKS AFTER THE GUNSHOT EPISODE. **

Sakura yawned as they came off the plane. She was cranky and needed to sleep, Not too mention hungry. She linked her arms through Jenny and then made their was towards customs. They laughed when their other halves groaned at the sheer weight of their suitcases.

''Damn it babe, what do you have in here?'' Syaoran struggled and then signaled for a suitcase trolley.

''Yeah Jen, what the fuck did you pack.'' Mike quipped and unloaded their stuff on the trolley.

''You guys never told us what and where we were packing for, so we packed a little of everything.'' Sakura said. She was fully healed and her wound was just a scar. She still cried and broke down from time to time whenever she thought about the fact that she can't have kids. Her frown disappeared when she saw the sunny disposition and the cool crisp air kissed her face.

''Syao bear.'' she crooned. ''Where are we, its a good thing I brought my swimsuits.'' She beamed. She knew he would hate the name.

''This is the Peng Chau island.'' He grumbled and then pushed the two girls a taxi and then hopped in with Mike. ''Its nice huh.'' He put his arms around his wife's shoulders. It took a lot of pleading and convincing Wentz to let him bring Sakura here but hell she needed a break from all that fucked up drama.

''Yeah breathtakingly beautiful.'' She said and then looked at Mike and Jenny. The taxi moved slow, allowing them to take in the sight of lush greenery and the ocean peeked from between the well maintained bushes. The coconut trees swayed in the wafted breeze and the birds stirred as the car drove past by. The sight of the ocean's glistening waters burst like a breath of fresh air. It was sinfully exotic with its blue green waters and sandy white beaches. It literally took your breath away.

He leaned down and caught her ear by his lips. ''But not as breathtakingly beautiful as you.'' He smiled and then kissed her cheek.

''I love you Syaoran.'' She whispered.

''I love you too my princess.'' he kissed her hair.

''Quit making me look bad.'' Mike smiled.

''That's your own fault.'' Syaoran retorted. He hugged his wife and kissed her. She laughed as he pulled away and then stuck his tongue out at Mike.

''You two, stop playing stupid.'' Sakura smiled and then her eyes grew wide as pennies as she saw the hotel. The Peng Chau Island Li hotel. It spanned over 100 ft in height, had six pools, three restaurants, an underground club and private villas extended on the beach for honeymooners. ''Wowww.''

''Like it.'' he turned to the blue eye couple. ''So you two know where your rooms are and Sakura and I will be on of the private villas on the beach. You know how to reach us.'' He grinned as he watched Jenny pull Mike towards the elevator eager to christen the bed.

''Where are they going?'' Sakura asked.

''Off to their private suite.'' Syaoran chuckled as he pulled her towards the beach. ''We're on the villas.''

''Uh huh.'' Sakura chimed.

''MMMM HMMMM'' Syaoran responded and he was greeted by every passing worker.

''They know you well.'' Sakura teased.

He smiled and then led her to a small one room apartment built with one bathroom and toilet and small kitchenette. It was done in shades of white. And it was soft and billowy. Sakura opened the windows and fresh sea breeze blew through out the rooms.

''I love it.'' She snuggled into her husband's arms. ''Thank you for bringing me here.''

''Anything for you princess.'' he said and then she closed the space between their lips pouring her love and appreciation into it.

''I love you.'' She said in between kisses.

''I love you more.'' Syaoran pecked her nose.

* * *

**WELL READ AND REVIEW**

**I KNOW ITS A BIT FLUFFY BUT I THOUGHT SAKURA AND SYAORAN NEEDED A BREAK**

**PM ME YOUR QUESTIONS ABOUT THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BEGINNING**

**THANKS FOR READING MY LOYAL READERS.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 18

Syaoran- 19

Sakura- studious, keener, gentle, dancer, expert cook, neat freak, clean freak, always sees the brighter side to things, likes a amber eyed boy, melodramaitc,

Syaoran- slob, breezes through school, can't cook to save his life, messy person, ladies man, football player, likes green eyed girl, doesn't do tears,

**CHAPTER 17**

Sakura held back a fit a giggles as Syaoran hand crept up her creamy thighs. He rolled his eyes and let out his strained breath. He had been trying for the past two hours, trying to kiss her. But she down right refused and blocked him. She was so killing the mood right now. She loved torturing him mercilessly. She enjoyed teasing him to no end.

Two hours ago as she finished showered from a dip in the sea with Jenny and Mike and her husband. She had a slight tan and her skin glowed in the orange and pink lights. She sat naked on the bed while Syaoran puttered around in the kitchen. She held in a laugh as she left the door slightly open, fully knowing that her husband was a peeping tom. She sat on the bed, her legs crossed and her postion from the bed gave Syaoran ample view of her full pear shaped breasts.

She knew that he would watch the show. She pretended to be oblivoius to his staring and then picked up bottle of baby oil. She applied it over her still damp skin. It made her skin flawless and soft and gave it ten times more moisture than body lotion(its true). She sensously toched her breasts and arched her neck and rubbed oil on her neck and chest, touching her breasts and nipples most sensously. It was erotic and desire enticing. Between her thighs dampened, knowing he was watching her.

Syaoran was putting away some knives and forks, he looked to the direction of the bedroom. He heard the door creaking open and then his jaw dropped to the sight she was allowing to see. Her hands roamed her body, she let out little whimpers and rubbed between her thighs. His cock twitched. He held down his arousal and swore. She was doing this on purpose. Sweat broke out on his fore head and licked his dry lips. He couldn't take the teasing and torturing, he needed to be inside her now. He needed to have her legs wrapped around his waist and her voice screaming his name. He thought he would have orgasmed by the sight of her opening her legs and rubbing in the inside of her thighs. He crossed the treshold of the door and stood in the door frame with his arms folded across his chest. He smirked as he looked at his beautiful wife.

''Hey sexy.'' he smirked as he sat next to her. She pulled his face in for heat searing kiss. ''Was this your plan?'' She smiled and said nothing. Laying back on the bed she pulled him on top of her. She silenced his words with passion filled kiss. Grinding herself against him, she felt his arousal hard on her leg. Her legs dampened and her slit ached for his touch.

''I love you.'' she whispered against his lips. She slipped her tongue into his parted lips and drank the honey goodness that was his mouth. ''Make love love me Syaoran.'' He ran his fingers up her thigh and then stopped. Did he hear right?

''Are you sure?'' He rasped and then he crashed his lips over hers. ''God I love you so much.'' he stopped, her breathing ragged from lack of oxygen. She smiled and hugged him. He nuzzled her neck, nipping and sucking her collar bone. She gasped and then he ground her to his arousal, letting her feel how hard he was for her. Sakura's hand fled to his boxer briefs and she boldly shaped his erection with her tiny hands. Slipping her finger into the waist band, she tugged and then with her foot she pulled the briefs down. Her eyes widened at his cock as it sprang free. So big, so thick, so long, and all hers she thought.

Kissing her neck and nuzzling on her her collar bone, he gently nipped and sucked causing her to groan and grind herself against him.

''Syao-ran please.'' she wimpered. His teasing was frustrating and she needed him badly. ''I need you.'' she moaned when his tongue teased her niiple causing her body to tense with the delicious sensations as it rolled towards her core. Using his free hand he massaged her other breast and pinched her nipple. She grasped the sheets in pure bliss.

He grinned at her, months of waiting tortured him, he decided to get back even, he wanted her in agony. He wanted her to beg and scream his name. Licking a line of wet open mouthed kisses down her stomach and then he stopped short at her bandage, she was still wounded. Two times she had been wounded because of him. The fire and the shooting. He felt guilty. But he had his entire life devoted to making it up her.

Spreading her legs wider he kissed his way towards her wet centre. She clamped her eyes shot and her body trembled in pleasure with is tongue began to thrust into her wet aching slit. She moaned as he hummed in the back of his throat, sending vibrations to her clit and making her shudder and gasp for breath. His thumbs rubbed her clit in a slow circular motion. His finger slick with her wetness causing her to arch and her back and moan.

''Oh fuck, Syaoran,'' she gasped. ''Please.'' she begged.

''Please what?'' he mumbled against her entrance. His tongue slowly went up, he looked eyes with hers and she shuddered in weakness. Sakura's head flew back on the pillow in weakness and pleasure. Her right arm pushed hid head down and her other hand pinched her breasts, she groaned. She would not last much longer with his constant licking and sucking on her clit. Then she thought the floor had falled out, when he pushed tow fingers into her dripping slit and curled his fingers in her.

''Shit, you're so wet babe.'' he talked to her. ''You taste so fucking good.'' She gasped and screamed, her body tensed and twitched. She thrust herself onto his fingers.

''Deeper babe.'' she commanded. ''Please.'' She begged again.

''Please what, you want me to make you cum with my fingers.'' he growled.

''No i want you to fuck me.'' she retorted.

He rose up to her lips and she tasted herself on his lips. She decided that she did taste good. He kissed her and then positioned his cock at her entrance, with one gentle thrust, he slid himself into her.

''Shit you're tight.'' He moaned and then trust into her smooth and slow and deep. She moaned at the pain at first, feeling the pain subside, she groaned and then whsipered into his ear.

''Fuck me harder.'' she rasped. That's what he wanted to hear, he thrust deeper. Making love to his woman. Making her frenzy with his slow thrusts. Making her beg and scream as she raked her nails over his back drawing blood. If he made her bleed, then he should bleed too. ''Babe, please,'' she groaned in frustration, wanting him to go faster. Her beely did flips, her toes curled and her breast felt like they were on fire as she licked and sucked.

''Please what.'' he rasped. ''Beg me, you want me to fuck you harder.'' He thrust into her deeper and upwards causing her to cry out in erotic bliss.

''Oh fuck Syao-ran, fuck me, faster.' she moaned. He quickened his pace and thrust his cock deeper and faster.

''Oh shit babe, I'm gonna cum.'' he moaned and he flicked her clit causing her to spasm and coat his cock with her juices.

''Syaoran, I'm cumming.'' she cried out and she bit down on his shoulder leaving her mark on him. He thrust three more times before releasing his seed into her and he gently laid his head on her bare breast. ''I love you baby.''

''I love you too.'' he replied while his cock was still in her.

* * *

So here they were two hours later, still in bed, still wrapped in each other's arms. Syaoran gave up his ministrations and kissed her head

''Syao.'' she mumbled into the crook of his neck.

''Hmm.'' he said and opened one eye.

''I don;t want you to leave me.'' she whispered.

''Where would you get that idea. I love you and I'm sticking with you ok babe, forever, ok. I mean't when I said till death do us part. She beamed and then attacked his lips.

''God I love you.'' she hugged him tighter.

* * *

**OK I KNOW ITS SUPER SHORT BUT I'M REALLY ILL WITH THE FLU AND I TRIED TO UPDATE. HOPE THIS TIDES YOU GUYS OVER NTIL I'M BETTER AND CAN TYPE WITH OUT FALLING ASLEEP ON MY SELF**

**READ AND REIVIEW...**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 18

Syaoran- 19

Sakura- studious, keener, gentle, dancer, expert cook, neat freak, clean freak, always sees the brighter side to things, likes a amber eyed boy, melodramaitc,

Syaoran- slob, breezes through school, can't cook to save his life, messy person, ladies man, football player, likes green eyed girl, doesn't do tears,

**CHAPTER 18**

Waking up in some ones arm is definitely a morning turn on, the warmth of that person surrounds you, their breathing soft and gentle on your back. Their smile is etched on their faces even in sleep. You know you feel loved and just fall in love more and more each day with that said person because you know they would protect you no matter what.

This is what Sakura was feelings as he laid in her chin on her husband's bare chest. She loved the way his long thick curled lashes settled on his high cheekbones that any female would kill for, his face had rosy glow to it, his lips full and just begged to be kissed. His tiny nose twitched as he snored gently. She smiled and continued watching his beautiful face. His hair was messier than ever, he had sex hair.

Yes sex hair folks.

Damn him for being so fucking sexy.

''Quit staring at me woman.'' Syaoran mumbled in his sleep. He smiled and then sat up. Stretching his huge biceps and scratching his chest. Sakura watched in awe at the handsome beautiful man. He raised an eye brow and smirked at her. ''Like what you see?''

''Maybe.'' she teased back and then straddled him. ''I love you.'' she breathed as she made contact with his lips. ''I love you.''

''I love you too sweet heart.'' he replied and then kissed her head. ''You know what I want right now.'' he growled huskily as he nipped her collar bone causing her to wet her panties.

''No.'' she rocked back on his erection ground her self shamelessly to her husband. ''Enlighten me.'' she rasped and then his hands came into contact with her ass and squeezed and then he snaked arms around her torso and flicked her nipples as he continued to kiss her and nibble at her ear lobes and neck, leaving his trail love bites which he knew he would pay for later. He knew she soaking through her undies, he felt the moisture through his boxers and then smirked that sexy Li smirk.

''I... want... my...sexy... wife... to cook me breakfast.'' he whispered hotly into her ear and she groaned. Rolling her eyes she huffed.

''Cock blocker.'' she cursed at him and then scrambled off the bed and then made her way into the kitchen. Muttering under her breath that he would pay for that and that she would get him good. He lay back on the sheets and pressed his cock down. Damn it rolled his eyes. He needed a cold shower.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower and walking into the kitchen with just his towel draped dangerously low down his waist, water dripped from his chiseled chest. He padded silently into the kitchen and snaked his arms around Sakura. He rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her cheeks. She giggled and then he began nuzzling her neck and toying with her breasts.

''God I love your tits.'' he pressed his cock into her ass grinding her, letting her know how hard he was. ''I want you.''

''I'm going to burn you with this hot oil if you don't leave me alone.'' she mocked. She was still upset about his teasing in the bedroom.

''You could never hurt me.'' he rasped and then pulled her back against his massive chest and then switched off the stove. Stepping towards the counter, he undid her robe, letting it pool at her feet. He kissed her back bone and then snaked his lips around her neck, sucking and nibbling, causing tiny moans and whimpers from his wife. ''You love me too much.''

''Oh god Syaoran.'' Sakura moaned. His hands went to the waist of her thongs and literally ripped the material away from her body. His wide hand splayed across her wet folds causing her to ground her ass on his cock causing friction. Letting the towel fall to the floor he pushed his naked cock on her ass. Pushing his hand on her clit, he relentlessly rubbed his finger over the sore nub, his hands soaked with her wetness causing her moan in frustration. She wanted release. Needed to have his cock buried deep with in her pussy.

''Oh fuck Syaoran.'' she panted, sweat broke out on her fore head and she groaned begging him and pleading. ''Please.'' she placed her hands over his and pushed his hand further down. ''Oh fuck.'' she cried out as his finger plunged in her wet softness. ''Syaoran harder.'' she moaned. He then stopped his thrusting and turned her around to face him. She griped his cock and stroked. ''I need you.'' she begged, ''Please.'' she whimpered when he pushed his tongue into her lips and sat her on the counter. Spreading her legs her wide he pulled a bar stool and sat in front her open pussy and stared at her.

She was perfection, her pussy glistened with her wetness and not a hair in sight, she blushed wildly and covered her her face.

''Your'e so sexy babe.'' he growled and stroked his erection giving it a quick pump. ''Hmm i want to taste you.'' he spread her legs wider and then she spoke.

''What are you doing?'' he voice faltered, her breathing short and ragged. She wanted him so badly, her pussy dripped. ''Please baby,'' she begged.

''Just go with it.'' he leaned his face in and then stick in his wet hot tongue into her slit. ''You taste so fucking sweet babe.''

''Oh fuck,'' she moaned as he tongue fucked her. ''Don't stop.'' she pressed her hands into his wild sex hair and ground her cunt into his mouth. ''Yes that's it'' she cursed. Throwing her head back, she groaned and let out a high pitch scream as his tongue and lips and teeth made contact with her clit. ''Oh my fucking god, Syaoran.'' she moaned. The teasing made her felt sexy, her slit dripped and her train of though gone. His tongue sent shots of pleasure up her stomach and down to her toes. Her mind felt foggy and her breast pebbled in hardness. Her body clenched and her toes curled up. She was close to the edge and needed release. ''Baby.'' she moaned.

''HMMM,'' The vibrations against her clit shot through her body with white hot pleasure. ''You like that.'' he mumbled and then attacked his clit with his relentless lapping and sucking. He plunged two fingers into her moist slit and then began curling them into her. Making her scream and moan in pleasure.

''Oh fuck,'' She screamed and then her walls clamped his fingers. Her body twitched and her back arched. She let out loud moan, ''Holy fuck, I'm coming, Syaoran I'm coming.'' she moaned and then he removed his fingers and stuck them into his mouth.

''That;'s it babe, cum for me.'' he urged.

''Oh fuck Syoaran I need you to fuck me.'' she demanded as she came down from her high. He stood up and flipped her over on her chest against the counter. Spreading her legs apart, he rubbed his length against her clit.

''Oh fuck baby.'' Sakura screamed.

''Tell me what you want,'' he growled and bit her shoulder. Pulling her her head back he attacked her lips and then she grunted.

''I need you to fuck me.'' she cried out. So weak with need to him pound the fucking shit out of her.

''Is this what you want.'' he rubbed her clit with his wet cock that dripped pre cum.

''Yes.'' she cried out.

''I wanna hear you say it.'' he growled and continued rubbing his hard cock on her slit.

''Fuck, I need your cock baby.'' She cried out as he slammed into her.

Stars

She literally fucking saw stars. He thrust into her hard and slow and deep. It frustrated her. And he knew she was becoming impatient with the all the pleasure he was inflicting. She needed hot wet and hard.

Dripping wet, slick and hot and so fucking tight. That's how her pussy felt.

''Fuck you're so tight.'' he thrusted into her. ''Fuck.'' he pushed his long cock into her pussy.

''Fuck me.'' she moaned when he thrust into her core. ''Harder faster.''

She grunted and grabbed the counter and moaned, loving the feeling of his balls slapping against her clit, making her tense up and groan. Her walls tightend again. He slapped her ass and then groaned.

''Fuck, I;m coming.'' he moaned.

''Me too babe.'' She gripped the counter breathed deep. ''Harder.''

Thrusting into his wife slick core, her felt her pussy clamp his cock milking him. Her juices coated his cock and then he thrust harder and then released his seed into her.

Pulling out gently, he lifted her up.

''Are you ok.'' he whispered.

''That was fucking incredible.'' she leaned into his am rs. His body coated with sweat. ''You look so fucking sexy right now babes.'' she licked his nipple and his breath came through his teeth.

''Sakura.'' he reprimanded. She hugged him and he proceeded to cart her off to bed. ''We woke just up.'' she whined.

''We just made love. I need to lie down. You're a work out babe.'' he kissed her head and settled her into his chest.

''But babyyyy.'' she whined and then played with his chest. ''I want you again.'' she kissed his lips expertly, flicking her tongue out and tasting herself on his lips.

''Baby,'' Syaoran rolled his eyes. ''Let me sleep two hours, please. Let me recharge and then I will make love to you all fucking day ok hun. How hard and what ever position, I'll do what ever you want me to do.'' He kissed her lips chastely and then closed his eyes.

No Sakura huffed in her head. She wanted him. So she would get him. She kissed his chest and shimmied her way down to his cock. Syaoran opened one eye and shook his head. ''Behave.'' he pulled her up to his lips and then rolled over her. Pressing his cock between her legs and into her pussy he thrust deeply into her.

''Oh fuck yes.'' she cried out. ''Syaoran I FUCKING LOVE YOU AND YOUR COCK.'' She yelled when he began to rotate his hips into her. ''God i love you.''

''That's not my name.'' he rasped as he kissed her.

''Syaoran.'' she screamed as he pounded into her. ''I love you.''

''I love you more.'' he replied and then his thrusts turned slower, deeper and he began to kiss her body and suck her breasts. ''I love you.'' he kept whispering and their frenzied fucking turned into love making.

* * *

OK I'M BACK SO I GAVE YOU GUYS THIS CHAPTER FULL OF LEMONNY GOODNESSS...HOPE U ENJOYED...I'M MUCH BETTER NOW...

READ AND REVIEW...

TO MY LOYAL FANS AND READERS THANKS FOR READING... THE PLOT WILL NOW THICKEN EVEN MORE...HEHEHEHE

AND TO THE HATERS OUT THERE...THANKS FOR HATING...HATERS MAKE ME FAMOUS...THANK Y'ALLL...I EVEN LOVE THE HATERS...SIGHSSSSS LOLSSSS...


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 18

Syaoran- 19

Sakura- studious, keener, gentle, dancer, expert cook, neat freak, clean freak, always sees the brighter side to things, likes a amber eyed boy, melodramaitc,

Syaoran- slob, breezes through school, can't cook to save his life, messy person, ladies man, football player, likes green eyed girl, doesn't do tears,

**CHAPTER 19**

''Mike wake up.'' Jenny nudged her boyfriend. He stirred and buried his head in the pillow.

''Jen its too fucking early for sex.'' He mumbled. ''Use your hands.''

''Mike if you don't get off this bed, I'll make Syaoran beat you up.'' She huffed. ''You big oaf, now stop whining like the pussy you are and get the fuck off this bed. Syaoran and Sakura are waiting in the lobby for us.''

''Gee babe, you're cranky bitch in the morning.'' Mike muttered as he strolled in the bathroom. Striping off his boxers he stood in the shower. ''What the hell gotten up her panties this morning.''

''What was that?'' Jenny bellowed from the bedroom.

''Nothing dear. I love you.'' Mike quipped as he came back in the room and began changing. ''Gee babe, you sure are pretty.''

''Har har, fuck me Mike, what a dumb ass save.'' Jenny laughed.

''What's gotten into you hun?'' Mike slicked gel into his hair and made it stick up. ''You been moody for the past few days. Are you ok?'' He came up and hugged his girlfriend and kissed her lips. ''I love you Jenny.''

''I love you too sorry for the bitchyness, its that time of the month again.'' Jenny said as Mike closed the doo.

''You mean the red dot, aunt flow, red light.'' Mike joked as they made their way into elevator.

''Yes, you are such a dork.'' Jenny laughed.

''It made you laugh didn't it.'' Mike smiled at her and pulled her in his strong arms.

* * *

''Geez babe, calm down.'' Syaoran said as Sakura literally vibrated with excitement. She was wearing a short mini skirt and her one piece bikini as her top. She couldn't wear the two piece ones so she bought many tasteful one pieces in various colors. Her hair was in up in a pony and she wore no make up. She looked pretty.

''I'm excited about going in the yacht.'' She gushed and then adjusted the big over night bag she was carrying. Her husband took it from her and rolled his amber brown eyes. ''Your eyes are get stuck like that.'' she teased.

''Yours haven't my darling wife.'' He grabbed her hand and pulled into a brush alcove near the stairs. He his her behind his body and kissed her lips. ''Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now.'' She gasped when he nuzzled her neck. Liquid fire coursed through her veins. Her sex throbbed with need as he kissed her and ran his tongue over her soft skin and she moaned into his mouth.

''God baby, you drive me insane.'' He choked out into her neck where he sucked the succulent skin leaving his mark. ''I want you so bad right now.''

''Then take me.'' she ran her fingers through his messy crazy hair. Sex hair. ''I want you too.'' she stifled a gasp when he grabbed her ass and squeezed.

As they kissed and made out, while they waited for Mike and Jenny. They heard a distinct cough and they spun around. Mike and Jenny giggled while Syaoran his his wife''s body as she tried to fix herself up.

''Geez cant a man make out with his wife now.'' Syaoran chuckled.

''Shut up Syaoran,'' Sakura rushed past her husband and hugged Jenny. ''Are you ok.'' She looked into the girl's ice blue eyes.

''I swear you're fucking physic.'' Jenny rolled her eyes. ''I'll tell you later.''

''What are you two whispering about.'' Syaoran asked.

''Girl talk idiot.'' Sakura huffed and then her husband led them to a small jeep where they boarded a small yacht. It was tricked out with a bathroom and toilet. A small mini fridge, a plush sofa that pulled out into a bed. A mini microwave. A mini dvd player and wall tv. And even a butler. Talk about being pricey. Sakura's eyes widened at the view of the small island. The water was pristine and clear.

As she stepped out on the wooden jetty, she marveled at the sight of the coral reef shimmering beneath the surface. She just couldn't wait to swim in the warm waters. Syaoran followed with the the blue eyed couple. Jenny marveled at the sight of the small fairy like cottage.

''Is that the house from a story book?'' Jenny asked. ''What's it called.''

''Its not a house from a story book.'' Syaoran grumbled and then muttered a curse bout annoying brunettes.

''I heard that.'' Jenny shot back.

''Will you two shut up.'' Sakura huffed and Mike laughed. ''The house is from the Victorian era. It's so quaint.'' She marvelled at the stone work.

* * *

After stepping inside the two story cottage, Jenny and Mike were shown their room and then Syaoran pulled Sakura towards the main room. She rolled her eyes and then scowled at her husband.

''Can't you keep your hormones in check.'' She groaned.

''Not around you.'' he whispered against her ear. Nibbling and suckling her succulent skin.''I've been wanting to suck your neck, since the moment you stepped in the boat.'' She gasped and then moaned.

''Oh god that feels good.'' She called and then with all force she pushed him off. ''I need to talk to Jenny.'' She brushed a chaste kiss to his lips. ''I love you.''and she sprinted across the living room and then knocked loudly on the blue eyed couple's door. ''Jen.''

''Yeah, just a sec Kura.'' She smiled as she came out. ''You needed something, bcp, tampon, condom?''

''No.'' Sakura laughed.'' You wanted to talk. Is now a good time.'' She asked and noticed her friend's tired eyes and pale skin. ''Are you ok sweet heart.''

''I'm fine, lets get some fresh air.'' Jenny said. She turned around and then bellowed. ''Mongrel I'm going for a walk on the beach with Kura bear ok.'' Mike hollered back his ok.

''Mongrel?'' Sakura questioned with a look on her face.

''Don't ask.'' Jenny grinned. They stalked into the kitchen where Syaoran was sitting at the dinner table checking his messages from his black berry.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the kitchen and an apple for Jenny Sakura planted a kiss to her husband's shoulder. ''I love you.'' she hugged him from behind.

''Are you two ok?'' he raised an eye brow.

''Yes, just need some girl talk.'' Sakura replied. ''We're taking a walk on the beach, is that ok?''

''Sure its fine. Keep a reasonable distance, don't go in the water. Text me every ten minutes.'' He rattled off. She silenced him with a kiss.

''Gezz daddy, do you want me to wear a tracking collar.'' She winked and then he slapped her ass and pushed her towards the door.

''No, trouble has an uncanny way of finding you.'' he grinned. She shot a look and he grimaced. She flung her body out the door and then joined her best friend.

* * *

''Boss she just stepped outside, with the other girl. Yeah I'm watching.'' The man voice paused. ''No the man is not with her.'' he paused again. ''Ok I'll make sure, she doesn't get away this time.'' With a menacing grin the voice hung up the small cell phone and grinned showing his canine like teeth. He rubbed his hand together and though what a fine tresure the green eye girl would make for his boss. He would be greatly rewarded.

* * *

**ok i know its short, dont kill me, and i know i made you wait long. buttttt i have reasonable explanation my husband suprised me with tickets to barbados and it was heavenly. Now returned and he wants to go Tobago for a week or two. OMG...WILL UPDATE DONT WORRY...**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 18

Syaoran- 19

Sakura- studious, keener, gentle, dancer, expert cook, neat freak, clean freak, always sees the brighter side to things, likes a amber eyed boy, melodramaitc,

Syaoran- slob, breezes through school, can't cook to save his life, messy person, ladies man, football player, likes green eyed girl, doesn't do tears,

**CHAPTER 20**

Sakura watched as the troubled girl wrung her hands in despair. They walked a couple meters away from the cottage taking in the lush forest to their left and the blue green scenery of the waters edge to their right. It called to them, the serene calm waters and the gentle lull of the ebb and flow of the waves crashing softly against the shore line.

The salty breeze tickled their noses and made their minds clear. It was as if this place had a healing property and Sakura felt an eerie calmness despite all she had been going through. But now was not about her, it was her friend that needed her.

''Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to beat it out of you?'' Sakura frowned. Jenny grimaced and then she burst into tears. ''What's wrong? Are you ok? Should i call Mike.'' Sakura put her arm around her friend and pushed the girl towards a concrete bench perfect for watching the sea coast and the sunsets.

''No, no... I think I'm pregnant.'' Jenny breathed and Sakura grabbed hold of her hand. ''I can't keep it.'' she was silent for a while. Tears ran down her cheeks. Sakura held back a sob, Jenny could have a baby where as she couldn't. ''What a fucking ass I am, talking about getting rid of it and I'm oblivious to your feelings.''

''Honey, no dont feel like that ok.'' Sakura put her arm around her and hugged her. ''I'm sure Mike is gonna love it ok, you know he loves the kiddies.''

''Yeah you're right. You always know what to say.'' Jenny hugged back and they sat quietly watching the surf crash upon the shore line.

* * *

''Jenny is gonna leave me.'' Mike quipped as he handed Syaoran a beer.

''Real funny Mike.'' Syaoran took a swig of his beer. ''Jenny loves you.''

''Yeah but lately she's been acting all weird and shit, I think she's seeing some one else.''

''Yeah right, she loves you ass hole. So stop thinking shit ok. By the way, there is a really nice spot behind that rock over there. You can propose to her there. Its really lovely.'' He pointed towards the rock that was a few meters from the house.

''You think I should propose to her. or you want me out of the house so you can christen the bed with your wife.'' Mike chuckled.

''Yeah that too.'' Syaoran smiled and then stopped .''Seriously dude, she does this thing with her finger and it drives me crazy.'' He frowned as he looked outside. ''Mike has Jenny texted you or called you yet.''

''No.'' Mike pulled out his phone. He scanned for the signal. One bar and one new text.

HELP

''The girls are in trouble.'' he shook his head and then he glanced at Li who was already whipping out his high tech phone and calling re-enforcements. Syaoran paced and barked into the phone.

His wife was missing and deep in his gut he knew that some thing huge was going down. He walked over to the dresser in his room and touched the side of the table, the drawer open and the under neath part flipped open, he looked at Mike and then spoke in a rough voice.

''You know how to use a gun.'' Syaoran asked and then tossed him a silver gun. ''Just aim and shoot.''

''Ok.'' Mike said and then followed Syaoran as he loaded up his back pack with a few more things. Two guns, first aid kit, extra ammo, a knife and his cell phone and then he whipped out a tracking device. He looked at it. It was beeping and the moving towards the northern side of the island. Great he mused. Just fucking great.

''What is that?''

''A tracking device. I installed one in Sakura's charm bracelet.'' Syaoran replied. ''Lets move.''

* * *

Sakura sat next to Jenny and wiped her eyes. There were two men, both very tall and lean. They looked dangerous. She could hear them, their distinct voices speaking in hushed tones. Her eyes were blurry, her head hurt and her body screamed after walking so many miles and stumbling and falling to the gravel ground. Her knees were riddled with bruises, her arms held hand prints from being pushed or grabbed to hard. Jenny lay unconscious.

The men both had on masks over their faces and they made Jenny breath into a stained dirty rag dipped in chloroform. It made her faint. Sakura caught her and rested the girl in her lap. Her eyes stung, her vision was coming back after having dust thrown into them. She blinked rapidly causing her eyes to tear and then she took sight of where she was. She held back a sob. She could no longer see the beautiful water or the quaint little cottage.

''Look.'' the man pointed to her. ''She's coming around.'' His name was Hakeem, he pulled down his mask and then inched forward. ''Master should I kill her now or later.''

''If you wish. She's already served her purpose. Her husband will be arriving shortly.'' The other masked man said. ''But first let me show her who wants to kill her.'' The man spoke in his deadly voice. He turned around and removed his cap. Sakura stared. His eyes. So silver.

''Your eyes.'' she whispered. ''Yue.'' He removed the mask and then she put her hand to her lips. ''Noooo.''

''Yes, Sakura.'' Yue chuckled. He grabbed her and flung towards Hakeem and he caught her and pinned her to a tree. She screamed in agony.

''Stop, stop, It hurts.'' she cried. ''Why. Why me, why the Lis.''

''My father never acknowledged me. Only...'' He said. and then lunged towards Sakura. A bullet whizzed past the trees and Hakeem was shot and he fell to the floor. Syaoran emerged from the thick green brush. Yue looked at the amber eyed boy and then sneered. ''Hello brother.''

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN YOU WANNA KILL ME NOW I LOVE CLIFFYSSSSS**

**READ AND REVIEW AND BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY NEWEST ADDITION TO FF...MIDNIGHT SHADOWS...**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 18

Syaoran- 19

Sakura- studious, keener, gentle, dancer, expert cook, neat freak, clean freak, always sees the brighter side to things, likes a amber eyed boy, melodramaitc,

Syaoran- slob, breezes through school, can't cook to save his life, messy person, ladies man, football player, likes green eyed girl, doesn't do tears,

**CHAPTER 21**

Yue snarled, he grabbed Sakura and held her against his chest and pointed the gun to her head. Mike ran over to an unconscious Jenny and checked her pulse. She was still breathing but her breath was barely there.

''I swear if anything happens to her. I will fucking kill you.'' Mike said as he picked up his girl friend in his arms.

''She was merely a pawn in this scheme, My focus was luring Mr. Li here.'' Yue chuckled. Syaoran took a step forward. ''Carefull brother.''

''Let her go, this is between you and I.'' Syaoran said. ''Who are you?''

''Allow me to reintroduce my self, my name is Yue Tsukishiro Li. Illegimate son of the great Xi Li and the late Catherine Tsukishiro.''

''No.'' Syaoran said in a whisper.

''Yes, I'm a few year older that you little brother.'' Yue spoke and he tightened his hold on Sakura. She gasped. She called to her husband, her air supply, she was suffering so much for this man. She would willingly die and go to the depths of hell and back for him.

''Syaoran.'' she screamed as Yue flung her to the floor.

''Sakura.'' he dropped his weapon and caught her before she hit the cold damp forest ground. 'So let me get this straight, no one was after the Kinomotos.'' Yue shook his pretty head.

''Go on brother, lets see if you're as smart as they say you are.'' Yue pointed his gun at Syaoran and his wife. ''Don't move or I will hesitiate to blow your fucking brains off.''

''Ok you wanted to get back at dad, the chinese mob is defunctional. You just used that as an excuse.'' Syaoran wracked his brain.

''Yes, and our esteemed father, never acknowledged my presence, so i vowed that i would make him pay. So I started with the ones that he valued over me. His step kids. The one's he gave his love to over his biological child.''

''You murdered an innocent child.'' Sakura sobbed. ''It was you, the one who pushed her.''

''Yes it was me,'' Yue chuckled and then cocked his ear as the bushes shook. ''Looks like we have company.'' Syaoran got up to push his half brother down, but Yue shot him in the stomach and then fled into the trees. As he fled FBI agents burst through the clearing.

''He's gone.'' Sakura put her hand over Li's wound, he was shot directly over his heart. His eyes closed. He grasped Sakura's arm and tried to talk. ''Shh don't speak.'' She cried. ''Somebody help me.'' Mike rushed to her side and peeled off his jacket and placed it over the wound.

So much blood. The bullet had hit a main vein over the heart. His body twitched. His blood stained hands gripped his wife.

''Sakura,'' he gasped for words.''I...I'm dieing hun.'' she sobbed hard, and his blood smeared on her cheeks as she wiped her tears. ''Bupp bupp I don't do tears honey.''

''Syaoran, don't leave me.'' She gripped his head and planted a kiss to his lips.

''I'm not going anywhere baby.'' everything was hazy, her senses went haywire. Mike and Jenny held on to her as the paramedics strapped him on a stretcher.

* * *

Running behind the gurney as the doctors wheeled him into the operation room. Sakura sunk to her knees as the doors closed on her. Mike and Jenny was ever by her side forgetting them selves for the sake of her sanity. Sakura's father in law and her mom toegether with Eriol took the first flight and arrived shortly after.

A doctor and an FBI agent walked out of the room, both heads on the floor. Their gazes solemn and sorrowful.

The doctor spoke. Sakura didn't register his words only screamed bloody hell as she placed her head between her knees and screamed her husband's name.

A warm hand gripped her shoulders, she turned her head and she fell into Xi's broad chest, tears was his eyes. His son was no more. Eriol gripped his father's hand reminding him that he was still here. The young boy had a brave face on. He did not cry but let go of his father's arm and hugged Sakura.

''Don't cry my child.'' Upon hearing her mother's voice. She sobbed even harder. Jenny wiped her eyes and relied on the strenght of her boyfriend. He had to be strong for both of them.

''What will I do now.'' Sakura spoke, her breath hiccuped. ''I can't live with out him. I'm nothing with out him.''

* * *

What is life, what is love, what is anything anyways? Sakura stared at the closed casket, her husbands dead body lay in there.

Cold and Life less.

Never to return.

Eriol had finally broke. He sobbed like a baby during the ceremony. Sakura didn't. Her eyes couldn't cry any more. Tears wont' fall. She didn't allow herself to feel.

She only watched.

She felt Eriol's hand squeeze hers as he spoke. ''I won't ever get to fight with him again.'' he wiped his eyes. Sakura said one was there.

Jenny and Mike.

Xi and Nadishiko

Syaoran's mom.

Sakura's dad in a wheel chair.

She scanned the crowd of faces, looking a familiar pair of eyes.

Not even close.

No amber brown eyes stared back at her.

She walked towards the casket and laid her rose on top.

She finally cracked.

''Damn you, why did you leave me.'' she screamed at the casket.

No response.

Dead silence, only sniffles and muted sobs.

''How dare you,''she hit the coffin. ''How dare you leave me.''

Jenny walked to hold her back but was stooped by her boyfriend. ''Let her be. Let her cry.''

''How dare you think, I could live with out you. You promised me.'' She laid her forehead on the coffin. ''Come back, you come back.'' her voice whispered. ''I love you so much.'' She beat the coffin again and then Mike gripped her in his strong arms and let her cry against him, rocking her gently and whispering words of comfort in her ear.

* * *

Mike led her towards the car and she looked out the window one last time. His tombstone seemed to be taunting her.

RIP

SYAORAN LI

BELOVED SON AND DEVOTED HUSBAND.

She turned her head and stared straight ahead. She clenched her jaw. How dare him leave her. A stray tear fell from her eyes as the car drove off.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW **

**YOU WANT TO KILL ME NOW RIGHT...**

**ITS NOT OVER YET...THE PLOT THICKENS EVEN MOREEEE**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 21

Syaoran- 22

Sakura-Esteemed Doctor

Syaoran-MIA

**PART TWO**

**CHAPTER 22**

Three years passed.

Life mean't nothing.

Damn you for leaving, she always screamed.

Sakura finished her college degree after switching to medicine. Her focus, was trauma. An emergency doctor in a well esteemed hospital in the US. She never took off her wedding band. Three years changed her. Mike and Jenny married and now lived three blocks from her. Their two year old son Jaden often spent many a night with his favorite auntie Sakura.

Sakura never dated now did she move on. She had this gut feeling that he would come back to her. She always introduced herself as a married woman. She missed him and cried herself to sleep every night.

The FBI never caught Yue, being able to dodge them Feds he fled to another country. Some one always watched Sakura though with out her knowing.

Xi never knew he had a son with his former girl friend. She never mentioned his birth. Yue was just three years older than Syaoran. Xi grieved the loss of his middle child. As he did with his youngest girl child Tomoyo. Following after Syaoran's death, Sakura's dad was admitted into the hospital for cardiac and respiratory failure. He died in his sleep.

His death nevr bother Sakura as she stated her life held no meaning, the bane of her existance was dead. The spark in her life was gone.

Eriol grew up to be handsome young boy who was every thing Syaoran wasn't. He was shy with the ladies and he was scholorship winner. icked to go into Harvard. He wanted to study Law.

''Hey Li, I think you gonna like this one.'' A night shift nurse shouted to the young doctor.

''Really.'' Sakura refused the urge to snap. Her nerves were shot and she needed to get out. She needed what nobody else could give to her. She need her husband.

_''Syaoran she thought, I love you.''_

''A gunshot wound.'' the nurse said and Sakura instantly scrubbed up and gloved her hands.

''Lets get cracking. My shift ends in fifteen minutes.'' Sakura rolled her eyes.

''So am I gonna live doc?'' the young teen joked. How ironic the kid joked about life and death while her husband had died of a GSW.

''Just don't fuck up and you'll live ok.'' she snapped and then sauntered off towards the bathrooms.

Ten minutes later she stepped out and made her way to her apartment.

Figures, she was a hospital resident. She had her very own apartment and a house with two cars. Making her way to the elevators she stepped in and let out her pent up breath.

''Hey hold the doors.'' a voice shouted.

Great asshole doctor. Sakura faked a smile and held the doors. This guy had beed dead set in getting her to go on a date with him.

''Ahh Doctor Li fancy seeing you here tonight.'' The other doctor spoke.

''Doctor Kurt, where else would I be.'' Sakura smiled. Her words dripping disdain.

''Ahhh you look different tonight.'' He said and smiled, Sakura gawked could he get any more desperate. ''Did you do something with your hair.'' Truth be told, she did nothing with it. Why would she, being swamped in the hospital twenty four hours a day, she never had time to spend any quality time for herself.

When she had a few spare minutes she would call her home. Her mother had now given birth to a baby girl. She had seen pictures of the baby. She was beautiful. With large green eyes and messy chocolate hair. She was a mother's joy. This is what Syaoran's and her's child would have looked like.

''Excuse me Doctor, I appreciate your kind words but I am a married woman and would very much appreciate if you back off.'' She said calmly and then bolted to her apartment. She locked the door behind her and sobbed to the floor. Now more than ever she truly missed her husband.

Sobbing silently, she rose and then flung the picture of her dead husband on the wall. It crashed and splintered into a million pieces.

''Damn you. I hate you. I hate you so much. You left me. You didn't think of anything. I want to kill my self every day for you. I miss you so fucking much Syaoran,'' she fell to floor hospital gown and all and then fell alseep, while whispering his name up on her lips.

* * *

When she awoke it was past midnight. Taking a quick shower and grabbing a sandwich, she lay back on her bed. Sleep would not come to her. She grabbed her laptop and then signed on to Facebook. She glanced at the date. It was Syaoran's birthday. She pulled up his account and then clicked on his wall. And then she wrote on his walls.

_''HAPPY BIRTHDAY IMY''_

Then she played cityville and then plyed yo ville. Then she noticed she had notification. She clicked it and it took her to Syaoran's walls. Some one had commented on her comment.

'_'He's been gone over three years and you still run after him.''_

_''I'm his wife. Who the fuck are you?''_

_''A friend.''_

Some friend, she thought and then clicked on his profile. Xin Liu Lang. Blocked profile. What an ass. She rolled her eyes and then went back to her game. Then she saw the friend request and accepted it. She rolled her eyes. His default was a picture of lotuses.

She giggled and then messaged him.

_''Really lotuses.'' _

* * *

Across the ocean, a hazel eyed man, shoved a gunk of cake in his mouth and then typed on his key board.

_''It represents life and the ability to arise from the darkness with a shining light.''_

Then he switched off his laptop and put away his raming birhtday cake in the fridge. He yawned and leaped into his bed. Pulling the covers up, he turned the lights out and then wiped his eyes.

''I miss you too Sakura.''

* * *

**so read and review**

**sorry for the late update**

**my hubby suprised me to go bermuda...**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 21

Syaoran- 22

Sakura-Esteemed Doctor

Syaoran-MIA

**PART TWO**

**CHAPTER 23**

Sakura opened her laptop and stared at the welcome screen. She signed on to Facebook and then checked her messages. One from Xin Liu Lang.

_I noticed you still comment on his wall and update his wall with your randomness. Whats the deal? still love him?_

She rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her sandwich, of course she still loved him, he was the only she could love, the one who stood up for her. The one loved her when no one else would. Syoaran protected her when no one else didn't. It was hard not too love him. She blew a strand of her honey hair, she had a few red streaks in it. Sort of her way of rising above. It was a rebellious thing for her to do. She rested her hands on her keyboard and then typed.

_What does it matter to you? He's my husband, dead or alive, I love him no matter. He protected me when no one didn't. He's the reason I am who I am today._

Proud with her response she hit sent and then smiled a smug smile was flabbergasted when she read his reply on the FB chat.

_And what is that a geek?_

_Being a doctor is not a geek._

_i see, doctor huh, very impressive. i'm guessing you want to know why I'm talking to you._

_yeah, tell me._

_Syoaran was a good friend of mine, i knew he would want me to talk to you._

_Well that very noble of Mr. Lang._

_Please don't call me Mr. Lang, just Xin._

_You're chinese._

_Yup...hey listen i gotta go, talk to tomoro bye princess. have a good night._

_bye, sweet dreams._

Sakura smiled as she read over the conversation. She bit her lips and then walked over to her room and changed, she got ready for her night shift. Closing the door of her apartment she ran all the way towards her office in the hospital.

* * *

Syaoran Li alias XIN LIU LANG, slammed his laptop shut and then grabbed a beer out of the mini fridge. He flexed his muscles and then touched his scar over his chest. He shook his head in disgust and then made his way to firing range. Strapping up and aiming he fired six rounds all on the bull's eyes.

''I so don't wanna mess with you when you angry.'' a charming voice said. Syaoran turned around and smiled. He rested the gun and then removed his ear muffs.

''Huh Meilin what did you say?'' he rolled his eyes.

''Nothing hot shot. We got a new assignment.'' Meilin Rae beamed.

She was five foot 6 with short black hair and ruby eyes with a gogrgeous body. And she just happened to be in love with her partner, Xin Liu Lang. She worshipped the ground he walked on.

''Really so you say Mei, let me see the folder and then I'll let you know if we're going ok.'' Syaoran smirked.

''But Xin, you never let me choose.'' Meiling whined and stomped off.

Such a child he thought, he glanced at the folder she left and resumed his firing. Syaoran Li was now Xin Liu Lang. A secret agent in the most dangerous part of the FBI. After his so called death, he was placed in the FBI training camp and excelled in his trainig. He was fast and effective landing all targets in one shot.

He was deadly with a knife as he was with a gun. He was trained in kung fu and karate. He was trained to see with his eyes closed, relying on his other senses to make up for his sight. Thus making his senses more in tune to what goes around him. He changed physically, his body mass increased. More muscles and more height. His biceps ripped through his tee shirts and he grew out his hair to his shoulders. He took pride in his dead straight hair.

He had special shampoo for it. His features became more prominent, his jaw bone was shaper than ever, his complexion remained the same and so did his pronounced high signature cheek bones. But his eyes, grew lighter as he got older.

He thought something was wrong with his eyes and when he visited a doctor, he learn't that it was perfectly normal for the color eyes to appear lighter as one got older. In his case, it happened.

Removing his ear muffs and then silently walking through the mass of the crowd in the busy hallways, he opened the folder as he sat on his desk and then blinked rapidly.

**VICTIM: SAKURA LI**

**PROFESSION: DOCTOR**

**LOCATION: NEW YORK**

**AGE: 21**

**AGENT IS REQUIRED TO WATCH AND PROTECT MRS. LI UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. VICTIM MUST BE PROTECTED AT TIMES. ALL HOTEL AND ROOM FEES ARE ALREADY PAID AND YOU ARE BOTH REQUIRED TO LEAVE BY THE FOLLOWING MORNING. ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE SEE THE DIRECTOR.**

**PLEASE BURN AFTER READING.**

Syaoran cursed and then threw the paper in small metal bin and lit the paper. Growling to himself, he tucked his gun in his holster and stomped into the director's office. Aiming his gun at the directorm he cocked the trigger.

''Get me off this fucking case.'' He spoke in a monotone voice.

''You're reason.'' Director Jim stared at the top secret agent.

''You know it.'' he growled and pushed the gun further.

The director looked around the room and then pressed a button. A door opened up in the wall and then both stepped in. ''Listen to me, its time you claim back your old life. We caught Yue's right hand man and he confessed to Yue's where abouts. I want you for the time being jusy watch her. Make sure you take note of any thing that goes wrong. When you think the time is right, reveal your self to her. Slowly.''

''You think I should tell her I;m alive.'' Syaoran bit his lip.

''Yeah.''

''Are yu fucking nuts, do you want to really see me a dead man.'' Syaoran exclaimed.

''What do you mean?'' Jim put his hand on the secret agent shoulder.

''She is gonna fucking murder me and then bring me back to clean up the mess.'' Syaoran exaggerated. ''You don't know my wife, she is gonna go ballastic.''

''You'll be fine.'' Jim ushered the young man outside and then Syaoran walked to his partner's office.

Standing against the door frame. He looked at her and shook his head in approval as she looked at him with eager eyes.

''So we can go.'' Meilin asked. He nodded and then rolled his eyes.

''Five sharp.'' He stated and strolled back to his office.

Damn that stupid director he fumed. He sat back and streched his long legs. He picked up the picture of his wife and then opened his top drawer, he picked up his wedding band and slipped it on. He it still fit him the same way it did after all these years.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she took out glass shards from a young boy's arm. The child had fell on broken glass. He was crying so much that she had to stop many times and then start all over again.

''I know this hurts sweetie, but you know what, i'm thinking you need to spoil your dinner. How about a big candy bar but me.'' Sakura smiled.

''Reawy, can I.'' The young child beamed,

''Yeah but i can onl give this big candy bar to a kid named Tylerm u know anyone with that name, Hmmm.'' Sakura mushed as she took out the final shard.

''I'm Taayer.'' Tyler giggled as she wrapped the cut in bandages and the handed him his candy bar.

She watched as he snuggled up to his mother and then her heart fell when she saw his father, Syaoran she thought, why did he have to leave, She rushed out of the room and into her office. She slumped to the floor. Happy families always did that to her. Grasping her stomach, she breathe through her mouth. Deep breaths. She calmed herself.

Its ok, breathe she mentall told herself. But she would never get that in her life. The dream she kept dreaming of her pushing a little girl on swing taunted her every night. But what made her wake up screaming was that the child would run to Syaoran screaming ''Daddy daddy put me high on above your shoulders,'' and everytime she heard his voice, she would wake up screaming his name.

She wiped her eyes and blocked the horrid thoughts of her husband's death. She opedned her laptop to check her messages and then she saw it, one from Xin Liu Lang.

_Hey just wanted to say hi, hope you're having a great day, its raining here in Miami, hope you guys have sun in New York. Anyways write back to me, i know you're probably engrossed in your work, once a keener always a keener. _

_XOXO_

_XIN LIU LANG_

The last line shocked her, no one ever said that to her except her husband. He was the only who called her that. What the fuck was going on. She hit reply and typed, She wanted to know what the fuck was going on and why the hell did he call her princess and keener.

This was getting too personal.

She snapped her laptop with a loud click and then paced in her room.

Whats going on, what the hell, Maybe Syaoran's spirit is messaging me. Oh get real Sakura she mentally slapped her brain. Syaoran's spirit really. She rolled her eyes once more and then answered the rapid knocking on her door. It was messnger boy with a dozen flowers. She signed and then set the vase down. She looked around for a card but there was none. She bent to smelt the flowers and then shot back with a gasp.

''Syaoran.'' She gasped.

The flowers were the exact ones he used to grew in his garden at their first apartment. Every one was the same. She took a step back and then her phone beeped causing her to jump two feet in the air with her hand clutched to her throat.

She held her phone in her hand, scared to open the message.

She opened the message and then read.

_**i hope you didn't mind but i do hope you enjoy the flowers. I hope you like zinnia's, they're in season. **_

_**your's truly**_

**_Xin_**

Quickly she hit reply.

_**how the fuck did you get this number, how the fuck did you know where I live.**_

His reply was instant.

_**I 'm a cop, i have friends in high places ok. don't freak out, I won;t hurt you. I just wanted to brighten up your day, i apologze if intruded.**_

She smiled at his sincere reply.

**_Dont scare me like that again._**

She smiled as they texted well on into the morning. His teasing and flirting made come alive in ways she hadn't been able to in months.

**_This is my last text cherry blossom sleep tight and sweet dreams.''_**

Sakura sighed at his mushy words and then fell alseep, dreaming of the stranger behind the phone.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 21

Syaoran- 22

Sakura-Esteemed Doctor

Syaoran-MIA

**PART TWO**

**CHAPTER 24**

Syoaran looked over to his partner as she applied her lipstick. Girls he rolled his eyes. His wife didn't cake her face in make up. She wore it just right. He sighed and then removed his gloves and flexed his fingers. He stared at his ring. Sakura had given it to him. It was a basic standard yellow gold ring with her name engraved in the inside of the band. He treasured it like a child.

Meilin looked up from coating her lips in thick gloss and then her eyes snapped open wider. Is that a ring on his wedding finger. She bit the inside of her mouth and then thought why was he wearing that. He never told her, he was engaged. Heck she knew nothing about him. All she knew was his name. And his age. She cleared her throat and he looked up and then put back his gloves on his fingers.

''So how long are we supposed to watch this chick.'' Meilin inspected her nails.

Great fucking hell, why did he have to get the most curious and inquisitive woman in the bureau, he shook his head and then avoided her intense gaze.

Meilin huffed her contempt and then ignored his lack of comment and then plunged further into questioning and rambling.

''What did she do, piss off the mafia or something, how come you never tell me anything about you. I mean when I type your name in the data base it comes up blank, no record of you or anything. Its like you don't exist.'' She kept on rambling. Syaoran spun his head and shiflted his body to face her. It was agonizing being cooped in Syaoran's black Porsche.

''Will you shut up.'' He retorted and then turned his head over to Sakura she moved outside of the building and into her car. He watched her as she pulled out her phone and then snapped it back shut. His ring tone played and he looked at his screen.

ONE NEW MEESAGE

Hey just got off early, are you coming online later, need to talk.

Saku

He hit reply and then texted her back. He would come online later, and he was in work and dreading every moment of it. He told her he hda a surprise for her and then he gazed back at Meilin. She rolled her eyes looking desperate at him.

''Xin can I tell you something?'' She bit her lip as he turned the engine over and then he stared at her.

''I'm listening.'' he growled and the pulled away from the curb and into the slow moving traffic. He was two cars behind Sakura car and he could still see her dart in and out of the lanes. As she passed her apartment, he made a face. ''Where the fuck is she going.'' he spoke to no one in particular. ''Meilin I'm not getting any younger you know.''

''Heh heh right, errmmm Xin do you like me.'' Meilin stuttered.

Syaoran nearly crashed the car as he stomped his foot on the brake.

''Meilin what the fuck?'' he shouted.

Why was she asking this ridiculous question, he was married for fucks sake. But she didn't know that asshole, his mind screamed. Stopping at a red light, he ran his hands through his long locks. Letting out his pent out breath, he flexed his fingers once more and then removed his gloves. Maybe she would get the hint that he was taken.

Meilin grimaced at his harsh words. He was never this tense. He always was calm and collected. She kept looking at him and then to his hands. The stupid wedding band reflected light on her face and she looked away.

''I get it.'' she huffed with jealousy. ''You have a girlfriend. I don't see how you have one. You practically live at the bureau.''

''Meilin its complicated ok, you won't understand. This is the exact reason why I prefer to work alone.'' He growled and the stomped his feet on the gas and then revved the engine.

''What ever, the world does not revolve around you.'' Meilin retorted.

''Does it revolve around you, you think that every one should stop and smell your shit just because your daddy donates millions to the bureau for research. News flash sweet heart, it doesn't and I for one aren't going to bend to your whims. Now wake up and smell the fucking coffee, you're just back up in case I need it.'' He paused and cocked his head at her. He accelerated the car going over 100 miles, and then spoke again. ''I never use back up.''

A pregnant silence wafted through the car, no sounds from either of them, only the honking of horns, roar of the engine and sounds of busy traffic. Spotting Sakura's car, he pulled into the grocery store car park and then exited the car. He glanced at the woman in the front seat of his car.

''Get your ass out of my car prima donna.'' He scowled at him as she made his way past him and then he opened his mouth to hiss in her air as he pulled her back to his chest. ''Listen spoiled brat, act normal and blend in.'' He stopped and then let out a comprising breath of air. ''And for the record, I don't have a girlfriend.'' he marched past her as she stood there. Trying to get over the fact that he was this close to her.

His presence shocked her, his warm breath tickled the nape of her neck and sent shivers down her spine. Her breasts ached to have him touch her there, her pussy moistened with wetness. Goose bumps appeared on her neck and hands. She felt a draft as her ears became hot and her face red.

Turning back at her, he grinned and then lifted his left hand. ''I'm married.''

''Well fuck me'', Meilin muttered as she ran up to catch him.

* * *

In the grocery, he pushed a trolley and threw whatever in it. He kept his voice low and stayed in the previous lane as Sakura was in the other. Walking into the beauty care line he glanced at Meilin.

''How good are you at altering some one's appearance.'' he asked dryly.

Her face lit up and then bit her lips and shook her head in approval.

''Very good. All i have to say, is Make over.'' she squealed as she began throwing hair dye, contact lenses, tweezers, make up wedges. This basic things for a make over for a guy.

''Get this though, I'm not cutting my hair.'' Syaoran replied and her face fell. ''I mean it,''

* * *

**OK I KNOW YOU HATE CLIFFYS BUT THIS WAS A GOOD PLACE TO END THIS CHAPPIE. **

**NEXT CHAPPIE WILL HAVE MORE SAKURA INTERACTION**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 21

Syaoran- 22

Sakura-Esteemed Doctor

Syaoran-MIA

**PART TWO**

**CHAPTER 25**

Sakura walked out of the grocery store while the bagger boy walked besides pushing a trolley filled with bags. She had this uneasy feeling that some thing was amiss. It was like she felt a certain pull in her chest. She looked around searching for some one when she was paying for her groceries. Her head spun around and she clutched her heart and then she tugged at her ring finger. She felt as if Syaoran was close to her.

Why was she feeling this, Her thoughts rang through her head. Was he near, his aura filled the place. She felt it. And kept her eyes open and peeled.

The bagger boy looked at her. He finished packing the goods and the Sakura tipped him. He then sauntered off and Sakura got in her car. Driving on the freeway, she munched on a bag of chips and then looked in her rear view mirror, she frowned at the car behind her and then gasped. Forgetting that she was in traffic she kept glancing at the driver of the Porshe behind her.

Syaoran. Her heart leapt. The car over took her and sped off. With the windows tinted, she couldn't see inside from the side, so she tossed the bag of chips and mashed the X, propelling the car forward. But the fast Porshe sped away and even broke a red light. Being the good person and not wanting to get in trouble with the law. She braked at the red light and watched the car kick up dust.

* * *

''That was Syaoran.'' she muttered. ''No, he's dead, must of been my mind.'' she kept whispering as she sauteed onions and brocolli and mushrooms for dinner, topped together with noodles and chicken. She turned off the stove and then plated her dinner. Eating slowly with a far away look on her face.

He was gone and he wasn't coming back.

Finally her mind had screamed at her, what she saw was her imagination. She arose from the table and raced into the bedroom, forgetting her food completely and then took up a photo of Syaoran. She kissed the frame and kept it to her heart.

''God I love you so much, why did you leave me.'' She cried and suck to the floor. Opening her bed side cabinet she took out a bottle of vodka and opened the cap, and drank from the bottle. Her throat burned from the taste and sooner than ever she had finished off the bottle.

Rummaging in her well stocked liquor cabinent, she found what she was looking, tequila, sweet tequila. She hummed as she opened the bottle and took a long swing. Well on her way to getting drunk, she pointed Syaoran's photo on the wall.

''Hey you, what're you looking at.'' she spoke. ''Think you're so damn fine all high and mighty and shit.'' She drank and then paused and cocked her ear. ''What's that, I can't hear you asshole. Speak up.'' she shouted to the photo. ''Think i should stop ne.'' She laughed and then fell to the floor. ''Fuck you asshole, you're dead, I hate you, I hate you, i hate you so fucking much.'' She was sobbing now and then she curled up in the fetal position. Stroking the bottle. ''You won't leave me right Jose Cuervo. No no you're good, always there when I need you.'' she giggled and then her eyes drooped. She fell asleep clutching the tequila bottle and whispering. ''Syaoran.''

* * *

Meilin stood back and admired her work. Not too shabby. Not too shabby indeed. She rubbed her hands together. And then spun Syaoran around. She had died his hair, dark brown and and he wasn't willing to cut the length but he agreed to styling it. Handing him a canister that held contacts,she spoke.

''You choose.'' She said. ''Do you know how to put them on.''

''Duh.'' he retorted. Scanning the various colors. He decided on a pair of grey colored lenses.

Sitting up, he dusted his clothes. New clothes. Different style. He was wearing jeans, the straight cut type with a tee shirt. On his feet were sneakers. He hadn't worn sneakers in a few years. Mostly boots. Training boots. Washing his hands he put on the contacts and then blinked. Getting used to them. He turned to Meilin.

''So what you think.'' he asked.

''You look different.'' She tapped her finger on her nose.''I can't recognize you.'' As she spoke the director walked into her office and grumbled when he saw Syaoran.

''Who the fuck is he. Meilin I've constantly told you No randoms fucks in the bureau.'' The man grumbled.

''You really don't recognize him.'' Meilin asked.

''NO.'' The man grumbled yet again.

''Its me, you old fuck.'' Syaoran grumbled.

The director shook his head and then mouthed. ''I don't wanna know.'' and then he stormed out. Mumbling under his breath about damn quacks that he worked with.

* * *

Syaoran walked into the hospital and then made his way to the main desk. After making sure no one recognized him, he winked at the pretty receptionist. He leaned forward and then scanned her name. Her name was Maria.

''Hey.'' he gave her the sexy bedroom eyes. Hoping that the grey contacts caught her attention. ''So can you tell me some thing bout a doctor that works here.''

''Uh sure.'' she sighed and then typed into the computer database. ''Name.''

''Sakura Li.'' He replied and after a few clicks and taps. She told him that her office was located top floor, make two lefts,down the corridor and then make a right.. Couldn't miss it. She had said. She even offered to take him there.

''No thanks Mildred I think I can manage.'' he mentally chanted in his head. Top floor, two lefts, corridor and right.

''Its Maria. and you are'' She leaned forward suggestively.

''Xin Liu Lang.'' he retorted dryly. ''Listen Matilda I gotta go.'' He sauntered off.

''Hey if there is anything you need, I mean anything let me know, I'm sure I can help you.'' he winked.

''Sure thing Annabeth.'' he muttered, this time he didn't even come close to her real name.

''Its Maria.'' She half shouted to him but he was already gone.

Getting off the elevator, he proceeded, two lefts, and then down the corridor. And a right.

Right, he groaned, now or never, grow some balls wise ass. He cursed and then knocked on the door.

* * *

Who the fuck was disturbing her when she said no visitors. Cursing under her breath she yelled.

''Get in I ain't no door man.'' she stooped short when a handsome tall man stepped in.

''Miss Li.'' he spoke shyly.

''Yes.'' she sat down on her chair. ''You are.''

He looked vaguely familiar, he reminded her of someone. Some one close to her. His mannerisms and his height and his voice. But his eyes caputes her. Sure grey eyes were nice but she had a thing for hazel brown eyes. Almost amber colored.

''Hi you don't know what I looked like but I did promise you a suprise didn't I.'' He drawled out.

''Huh I really don't know what you're talking about, I think you've got the wrong person.'' She stated.

''Yes you know me, I told you I was coming to visit you.'' He bit his lips and looked around. She clapped her hands over her mouth.

''Xin.'' she squeaked, he shook his head.

''In the flesh baby.'' he smirked.

''Oh my god, sit down, sit down.'' she yelled and she pratically beamed in her seat. ''I've been dying to know what you look like. And now I know why you didn't want me to see you. You're a looker.''

He blushed. And looked at the floor. He bit his lips, hearing her voice for the first time in years, made his throat burn, He hald tears at bay. He wanted to take her in his arms and ravish her. Tell her how much he missed her and how much he loved. Most of all he needed to feel her.

He cleared his throat and then smiled.

''I hope you're not mad.'' He enquired.

''Gosh no, I love that you surprised me.'' Sakura gushed,

Syaoran leaned back on his chair and listened to her voice just talk about random things, he missed this. He missed having her close. He missed having her talk his ear off. He missed her sweet kisses and having her legs wrap around his waist. His cock hardened at the thought of being with her sexually. He hadn't had release in three years. He refused to cheat on her even if she did think he was dead.

But the question was, would she accept him when he was ready to reveal himself to her.

* * *

**SO THEY MEET FINALLY BUT YOU KNOW I HAD TO PUT A TWIST TO IT.**

**AND I WANT TO SHOUT OUT EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED, ALERTED, FAVORITED, AND EVERYTHING THERE IS. THANK YOU SO MUCH. IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. INSPIRES ME TO WRITE MORE AND MORE.**

**LOVE MY REVIEWERS**

**KEEP READING AND REVIEWING**

**MORE REVIEWSM THE MORE I WRITE.**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 21

Syaoran- 22

Sakura-Esteemed Doctor

Syaoran-MIA

**PART TWO**

**CHAPTER 26**

Sakura stirred her coffee as she waited for her chiller partner to show up, being the time freak that she was, she had arrived early and took the liberty of ordering two mocha chillers with whipped cream and chocolate syrup. She hoped he wouldn't mind. She also bought a two over sized cookies.

She was delighted to meet her facebook friend, after weeks of chatting online and numerous texts, she found that she developed a little crush on him. And gosh was he handsome, she nearly choked on herself when she saw him the first time. He just oozed sexuality and grace. He definitely reminded her of her husband.

She fiddled with her ring. She turned it around and then pondered the thought of taking it off. No she scolded herself, this is just coffee.

''This is just coffee ne, not cheating, and plus I'm lonely.'' she whispered.

She pushed her hair behind her ears and fiddled with the ends. She sniffed at it, she had washed and conditioned and even used her in-styler on it. It felt really soft and it smelt really good. She even dressed up, something that she choosed to ignore for quite some time. She looked around the small quint coffee shop.

It was pale blue on the walls with built in aquariums taht held tiny fishes swimming around mindlessly. The furniture was mahagony wood coevered with same pale blue cloth. Soft plushy sofas scattered the cafe with tiny glass tables. She had choosen the more intimate blocked off area that partitions and separating columns.

The table was covered in a blue cloth and the chair was soft in the same fabric as he table. She leaned back and breathed a sigh of relief. So soft and cushiony she sighed.

It was empty, not a busy day today but still had a few customers taking their coffes to go. Sakura matched with the decor, she wore a knee lenght blue leggings topped with a baby blue baby doll top. On her feet were ballet flats and she just wore a touch of blue eyeshadow and mascara and eye liner under the lashes, and on her lips she just wore lip balm.

She checked her watch and right on cue, he appeared. Stepping through the double doors and stopping. Time seemed to slow down as he searched for her in the cafe. He spotted her and waved, cracking a crooked smile, he sauntered towards her.

He was dressed in stright fitted jeans and green tee with a pair of sneakers on. His jacket draped over his shoulder and his car keys jingled as he made a stop at the table. Sakura looked up into his charming eyes and blushed.

''Hi, sorry i'm late.'' he spoke softly. He bit his lips and studied her. She looked pretty. He wanted to kiss her, he almost did, he had to stop himself before he leaned across and pecked her lips against his. It was so natural for him to want to kiss her.

''No you're not, i'm just early thats all.'' She waved him off and pushed him into the seat. ''I ordered for you, a coffee chiller.''

He sipped the cold drink and then took up the chocolate chip cookie in front of him. ''So whats new.'' he bit into the cookie. ''Oh my gos this is heaven.'''

''I know right.'' Sakura giggled. ''Nothing really is new, same old, same old. Work, home, text you, work, work and work.''

''My, sounds, dreadful,'' he grimaced and then leant back into the chair. ''You must get out sometimes, can't be stuck working all the time.''

''Where would I go, who would I go too, my husband's dead remember.'' she whispered hotly.

''Right.'' he clicked. He got silent and then bit the inside of his cheeks. ''Are you ok?''

''I'm fine, I just miss him thats all.'' She stared at her cup. It hurt her to talk about him.

''I miss my wife too.'' he blurted it out.

'You're married.'' she choked out.

''Yeah kinda.'' he sipped his coffee. ''This is good.'' he tried to avoid the subject.

''Don't change the subject Xin.'' she smiled. ''I want details.''

''It complicated.'' he shook his head and giggled when she shot him a look. ''We're separated.''

''She cheated.'' Sakura coughed. Insert foot in mouth now.

''No.'' he smiled and the looked around, then ran his hand through his hair. Sakura eyed him curoiusly, that move. Syaoran used to do that when he was nervous. He would rub the back of his neck too.

''You cheated then.'' Sakura spat. Whats wrong with her, insert other feet now.

''Hhaha no one cheated.'' He laughed. ''It different and strange, I left because I was a danger to her.''

''Does she know where you are?'' Sakura asked.

''Yeah more or less, the less she knows the better.'' Syaoran smiled. ''I better go, you'll be late for your shift.'' He rose and she rose after him. ''Did you drive?''

''No, walked.'' she stood on the pavement looking at him. Gosh he was so freaking tall and handsome.

''Would like a ride to the hospital.'' He whispered. She nodded and then followed him. Blinking at the sexy car in front of her, thats right sexy. She huffed.

''You drive this thing.'' She muttered.

''No silly, I fly it.'' he retorted dryly./

''Har har.'' she laughed,

Stepping in the first thing that hit her was the smell, Ralph Lauren and cigerettes. She scanned the car, it was spotless and dirt free. The seats shone with polish and the engine purred like a dream.

What she wouldn't give to drive this car some day. She strapped on her seat belt and then watched as he pulled the car on to the road.

''I thought you were a cop.'' Sakura huffed, great Sakura has three feet now, insert third imaginary foot now. sure like cops dont get paid and cant afford a car like this. Could she get any dumber by the second.

''I work special division.'' he deadpanned.

''Right.'' she shot back, like if she understood what the heck that mean't. He looked at her through his peripheral. He noticed her trying to figure him out.

''Don't think too much, you'll get worry lines. and you're far too pretty to get worry lines.'' he spoke and then mashed his feet on the accelerator. He was obsessed with speed.

''Damn slow down.'' she gripped his free hand in fright. She pulled her hand away and muttered sorry.

''Its ok.'' he whispered. ''hey if I get into an accident, you'll be able to patch me up, being a doctor and all, very impressive.'' he winked his eye brows. And smirked at her.

''Keep your eyes on the road hot shot.'' she teased back.

Shaking his head, he slowed down and then pulled into the hospital emergency parking, he switched off the engine and turned to look at her.

''So, we're here in one piece.'' he grinned.

''Huuhhh just this one time, tell me you don't drive like that all the time.'' she asked with expressive eyes.

''Its a curse I swear.'' he cracked a smile and then pulled a cigerette to smoke. Sakura shook her head in disproval and snatched the unlit cig away.

''Tssk tskk.'' she scolded. ''Aren't you afraid of lung cancer.''

''Like I said you'll be able to patch me up,'' he deadpanned. She rolled her eyes at him. It was easy being herself with him. She stepped out and made her way around to the diver's side. Leaning downm her top fell and he got a great shot of her fully shaped breasts. He gupled. Must not stare, he chanted in his head.

Its ok to stare, that was his wife right.

''Promise me one thing.'' she asked and ran her fingers through his hair.

''Anything.'' he breathed as her fingers brushed his cheeks.

''Drive slower.'' his face fell.

''Hmmmphhh.'' he snorted and then shook his head in agreement. ''I make no promises though''

''I'm fine with that, just dont end up in emergency room ok.'' She stuck her tongue out at him and again he blushed. He missed that warm wet tongue. He missed that honeyed sweetness. She moved away from the car and he pulled off. Watching in the rear view mirror he saw head inside and he let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. Clutching his groin he pushed his cock down. Damn he thought, he must be getting soft, one look at Sakura's breast and he was hard as a rock already.

Concentrating on the road he drove through the traffic with thoughts of his wife in his head.

Dirty naughty thoughts. Thoughts that involved locking themselves in a room for a week.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 21

Syaoran- 22

Sakura-Esteemed Doctor

Syaoran-MIA

**PART TWO**

**CHAPTER 27**

Syaoran stared at Meilin, she was sitting wearing a micro mini skirt and boob top with her legs crossed. To the average man, she looked sexy and fuckable. But to Syaoran she looked like a whore, he couldn't help but compare her to his wife. Yes Meilin was pretty but there was something about her that turned him off. He sipped his beer as he rounded from the kitchen.

Today he was free of disguise, his hair was back to being its beautiful brown and he wore no contacts. Picking up his phone, he called Sakura and she answered on the third ring.

''Hey, whats up, are you busy?'' there was pause as she spoke. ''I just wanted to meet up if you weren't too busy,'' again the pause. Meilin looked at him, she hated that smirk and the way he talked to Sakura. She was jealous. Why didn't he look at her like that. Hell she practically paraded in her bra and thongs in front of him and he refused to even look at her. ''So can I pick you up at eight then.'' he smiled and ran his hand through his hair.''Great see you in a few.'' He looked at Meilin and she rolled her eyes.

''Do you like her or something?'' she spat coldly.

''Or something.'' he replied. And brushed past her. She caught his arm and spun him around.

''What,'' she stopped short. ''Look I'm not gonna sit back here and watch you ignore me like this.'' she batted her eyes at him and he raised one eyebrow at her. ''I need you Xin.'' she begged and clung to his arm. He brushed her off and pushed past her and sat on the sofa to lace up his boots.

She hated how he ignored her, ever since that green eyed freak came into the picture, he stopped paying attention to her. He even had this far away look on his face whenever she spoke to him. Its like he was falling in love or something.

''Xin,'' she crooned and then pushed him back on the sofa straddling his legs.

''Meilin,'' he warned. She shushed him and then grinded herself on him. ''What are you doing.''

''Humor me please.'' she begged.

''Alright.'' he said. ''What's wrong.''

''Well,'' she purred and bent closer to his ear. ''Its that,'' she stopped and breathed deeply hoping her breasts would be squeezing tight out of her top, hoping that he would look just once and he did. Bless him. ''I really want you.'' she leaned back and he stared at her. Giving him a puppy dog look she blinked twice.

''Are you finished.'' he asked.

''Uh huh.'' she fell to the floor with a crash as he stood up and walked away. ''I'm not intrested.'' he half shouted from the bathroom.

Huffing and blowing through her nose Meilin shot up and growled. ''I'll show him not intrested.'' Grabbing her purse and her phone she stormed out of the building and drove off in her car, all the while talking on her phone.

* * *

''Women these days.'' Syaoran muttered as he pulled up to Sakura's building. He popped the horn but she didn't answer or come out. Shaking his and muttering under his breath. ''Still hasn't changed, always late.'' he dialed her number on his phone and she anwsered with a shaky breath.

* * *

''Hey Xin,'' Sakura answered with a shaky breath. ''Oh my god I'm so sorry, My zipper is stuck on my dress, help me.'' she paused. ''Come on up, the door is open.''

Sakura sighed as she tried to pull up her zipper on her dress, it was half way up and half way down. It had stuck on a piece on extra fabric on her dress. Xin had called her when she was at work, asking to take her out, she like him enough to say yes and hurried home to get dressed.

As soon as she had reached home, she hopped into the shower to bathe and shave her legs, she really wanted to wear that black spagettie knee lenght dress. It was form fitting and made her breast seem two times bigger. She was going to pair it off with garters and high black stilettos. Already clad in her garter under wear and her balck heels, she had applied the finishing touches to her make up. But when she slid into the dress it stuck.

As Syaoran walked into the living room of Sakura's apartment, he circled around taking in the place. It ws just like her, neat and tidy and spotless. She had books strewn across the table and he inched closer to get a peak. Medical references. Of course he grinned, once a keener always a keener.

He also noticed various pictures of the family, his dad and her mom together with a smiling baby. Eriol all grown up at an awards ceremony, there was one of Sakura and him holding each other in a tight embrace as he kissed her ear. His breath hitched, she looked happy in that picture. Then tears threatened to spill, there was one lone picture of Tomoyo sitting on a swing with a happy smile.

The tick tock of high heels startled him, he spun around as he saw Sakura walking with her hand behind her back trying to unzip the dress.

''Hey.'' she said and then pointed to the bedroom. ''Help me unzip this dress.'' he swallowed and then followed her. She sat on the bed with her back turned. ''Would you mine trying to unzip it or zip it up.''

''Sure.'' he said and stood behind her. As his finger touched her skin her back arched. ''Sorry.'' he muttered and then tried to pull the zipper up. But it wouldn't budge. ''Its not going up.''

''Well try sending it down then.'' she muttered and then stood up. His hands found her zipper again and his fingers brushed her back over the burn scar. He ached to kiss the spot. As he tugged the zipper down, it wouldn't move, so he tried again.

''Why don't you face me, and grab on to my shoulders for support and I'll try to tug the zipper down again.'' He suggested.

''Good idea.'' she replied and then turned. Her head came just below his heart. He was so tall and handsome she thought, how long was it that man touched her like this? But his touch reminded her of someone. Some one close to her.

''It's not coming down.'' he groaned as let his arms rest on her shoulders. Being this close to her made him ache, his cock hardened at the sight of her. She was so beautiful. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. She bit her lips and blushed.

''I have to cut it don't I.'' she asked in a shy voice. He nodded his head and stepped away from her. ''You know, you seem so familiar to me.'' She spoke as he took a seat on her sofa.

''Really.'' he coughed. She smiled and then brought a scissors to him. ''You want me to cut this.'' he pointed at her dress. She turned her back towards him as he tried one last time to zip it down. ''Let me try a few times again ok.''

''Sure, whatever floats your boat.'' she muttered dryly. She sipped her wine and offered him a glass. He motioned for her to rest it down on the coffee table as he tried to pull the fabric out of the zipper. ''You seem so familiar, you remind me of my dead husband.'' She bit her lips to stop herself form crying.

''Really,'' he arched a brow at her. She couldn't see his expression on his face but he spoke again. ''How would you feel if he was still alive some way.'' He asked tentatively.

''Huh, first I would kiss him, and then blew him a new one, I's probably have a bitch fit. Murder him and then bring him back to clean up the mess.'' she spoke.

_''Did I call it or what.''_ he thought dryly. He stood up and then spun her around. ''Here goes nothing.'' Now or never he thought.

''What are you doing.'' she asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

''Sakura I, I don't know how to tell you this so I am going to give you hints ok.'' He spoke softly.

''What's wrong with you.'' she coughed. He silenced her with his fingers.

He paced away from her and then turned around, walking up to her, he grabbed the dress and ripped it in two.

''Hey that was my dress.'' she screamed.

''So.'' he gave her a look.

''Are you crazy.'' she screamed. He knew she would ask that question.

''For you.'' he cleared his throat.

Only one person ripped her dress like that, and then when she asked him if he was crazy he said yes. And that person was Syaoran.

''I'm confused.'' she spoke. As she held up her dress.

''Ok, ermmm,'' he scratched his head. ''Those flowers over there.'' he pointed to a small patch of flowers at the window still. ''There all gladiolas, with the right sun and right soil, half compost, half soil and a little fertilzer will make them grow all season.'' he spoke.

''Ok. There is only one person who told me that.'' She spoke and then rushed into the bedroom to find a shirt, throwing it on she kicked off her heels and went back out. ''Speak. Who the fuck are you?''

''You still haven't figured it out yet, still dense as ever huh, Keenermoto.'' he sat back against the sofa and watched her hand flew to her mouth.

''Ok who told you that.'' she demanded.

''No one, I came up with it.'' he replied coolly and then walked over to her. ''Figure it out yet princess.'' he grinned.

''No, stop beating around the fucking bush and spit it out.'' She cursed.

''Ok, but you're not gonna like it.'' he dead panned and then walked over to the sink and popped his contacts off. He turned and faced her. ''Get the picture yet.''

''Those eyes, you wear contacts. So what, everybody does.'' she screeched.

His eyes looked familiar, they were exactly the color that she craved. The ones that she searched for. ''Well.'' he cleared his throat and she gasped. ''Still dense huh.'' he muttered. ''Babe its me.''

''You stop right there, only man can cal me babe, and that'y my husband.'' she screeched.

''I am your husband.'' he shouted to her.

''He's dead, this is a trick.'' she retorted. ''This is some stick funny joke right.''

''Babe, this is not a joke, I'm real and I'm here.'' he approached her.

''Don't make a step further towards me.'' she grimaced.

''Ok there is ony one way for me to prove that its me ok. Its me Syaoran. Your husband. Former step brother.'' he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

''Noooo.'' she stepped back against the table. He stood in front of her and he pulled his hair back from his face. His eyes bored into hers. ''You're dead. This isn't real.''' she whispered. Hot tears stung her cheeks.

''It is me,'' he whispered and then with the pad of his thumb he wiped her tears away. ''Princess I don't do tears you know that.''

''You're not Syaoran, he's gone. I've finally accepted that.'' she wiped her nose.

Only one way to prove that it was him so he closed the gap between them, taking her lips into his. Nipping his tongue over her lip she opened her mouth and his darted inside, drinking her, kissing her for the first time in years. Placing soft butterfly kisses along her jawline and on her cheeks and all over her face, she sobbed and melted into his arms and buried her head into his chest and breathed his scent.

''Its me baby.'' he crooned as he rocked her in his arms. Whether it was emotional shock or not, she fell limp against him and he soon realized she had slept away in his embrace.

* * *

**well dun dun dun**

**he finally revealed himself.**

**gahh Sakura fainted and she is dense ne...**

**read and review.**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 21

Syaoran- 22

Sakura-Esteemed Doctor

Syaoran-MIA

**PART TWO**

**CHAPTER 28**

Sakura stirred, what a weird dream, she thought. How funny! She smiled as she rolled over on her back. She had this weird dream that Xin was really Syaoran. That's it she thought, no more red wine before dinner. Scratching her head she sat up, she was clad in her pajamas and her long hair tied up.

''Huh, I was supposed to go out on a date last night. What the fuck happened?'' She muttered as she heaved herself off the bed. Padding into the bathroom, she heard the shower running. Some one was in her house. Shaking in her skin, she reached for the handle on the door and twisted it. Kicking it forward with her toe, she grabbed the nearest thing she could find. A listerine bottle.

''Really, a listerine bottle.'' she muttered. She looked up to be greeted the naked back view of a man. She stopped and swallowed thickly. Wet brown hair cascaded on his shoulders, his muscles tensed as he worked up a lather in his arms. His firm taut ass teased her. She wanted to reach out and give it a squeeze. She found herself reaching out and she pulled back.

His flawless back was had a picture of a Chinese dragon. It seemed alive as he moved. But that back and those shoulders, she knew them. She recognized, it looked familiar, exact replica to the ones she had kissed and scraped her nails over. No, she screamed in her head. Last night was fucked up dream of drinking too much wine.

''Take a picture it will last longer.'' Syaoran said as he spun around and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Pushing past a shocked Sakura he kissed her head. ''Morning babe.''

''Huh.'' she hyperventilated.

''Deep breaths princess.'' he grabbed the bottle of listerine from her hands. She stared into space. ''In with the good air and out with the weird air.'' he spoke and then gaped at her. She looked at him with forlorn love lost eyes. Tears spilled from her eyes as she rushed into his arms sobbing.

''I..''sob..''Thought...sob.'' you.'' sob...'' were gone.'' she spoke and flung her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. His arms snaked around her waist and he spoke gently.

''I'm here now.'' he whispered. He kissed the top of her head. ''I love you.'' he said.

''I love you too.'' she said into his chest. He guided her back to the living room and she sat on the dining room table and then he faced her. He turned around and proceeded to go to the bedroom but she grabbed his arms and began screaming. ''No, no, you're not leaving me again.'' she gripped his arms and held him down.

''Babe relax, I;m just going to change my clothes.'' He looked at his chest and smirked. ''If you rather see me naked, all you gotta do was ask babe.'' That earned him a slap on the arm.

''Pervert.'' she muttered. ''Go change.'' Two minutes later, he was back out fully dressed. ''So.'' she had stern look on her face. And then she slapped him hard across the cheek.

''Owww babe. What the hell.'' he grabbed his reddening cheek. ''That hurt.''

''Oh hush,'' she snapped. ''You disappeared for three years and then show up, calling me babe and princess and kssing me on my forehead and and...'' she stopped short as his lips crashed down on hers. She sank into the kiss. Fire coursed through her veins.

She missed this, this feeling of being his arms as he kissed her senseless. She moaned into his lips. That moan turned into a sob, she pulled away and wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt his erection pulsating in his jeans. Her womanhood moistened. ''I fucking missed the hell out of you. I want an explanations.'' she dead panned.

''But, I really want to kiss you.'' he stuttered out. ''I miss you.'' he brushed his lips over her throat. She hissed at the contact.

''Stop that, plenty of time for that later.'' she growled.

''You promise.'' he asked.

''Yeah, just tell me what happened.'' she snapped.

''Well,'' he paused. ''After the shoot out, I was in the operating table, I was unconscious, the FBI decided to fake my death and I went into hiding into the FBI, i took up the persona of Xin Liu Lang.'' He ran his hands through his hair. ''Till then I was working on assignments, and following Yue, i arrested him last week.'' Syaoran said and then waited for to process his information in.

''You work for the FBI?'' she questioned.

''Yeah, secret service agent.'' he quipped. ''Here's my gun and bagde and everything.'' he opened his jacket.

She hit him a cuff on the shoulders and then retorted, ''You suck you know.'' she muttered.

''But you love me.'' he grinned. ''Babe about my being alive and everything, you can't tell the family or anyone.'' he added.

''What why.'' she shouted. ''We're not in danger.''

''I know, I'm just not ready yet. Let me spend some time with you. Alone.'' he added. ''They still don't know we're married, legally. '' he showed her his ring.

''You still wear it.'' she asked.

''Of course I do.'' he pulled her into a hug. 'I love you.''

''I love you too baby.'' she hugged back. He looked into her eyes and then giuded her towards her bedroom. Kissing her all her face. He muttered sweet nothings against the nape of her neck.

Pulling him down on the bed, he kissed a trail of kisses on her shoulders. She arched for his touch and her hips bucked and grinded into his groin.

He but his lips and then crashed them on hers, sinking into her mouth. He moaned heavily, knowing fuly well he had reached home.

* * *

**ok read and review...**

**what u think**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 21

Syaoran- 22

Sakura-Esteemed Doctor

Syaoran-MIA

**PART TWO**

**CHAPTER 29**

Meilin briefly glanced around the complex cubicles and she placed her hand on the knob and turned. Fuck, it locked, of course it locked its Xin, its his office he double checked and always made sure the lock stayed on. Running her hands through her hair, she retrieved a hair clip and then pushed it in the lock jiggling it around. The clock clicked and then she pushed the door slightly open and then after staring into the room, she thought that just maybe that breaking in could never be this easy.

Setting her purse on the floor, she pulled out a jar of loose face powder, opening it, she threw the contents in the air and she watched as fine red lines appeared in the air.

Jackpot.

Scanning the room for a strange switch, she saw where the red light flashed from. Dragging a chair from outside, she carefully positioned it and climbed on the chair reaching the tiny glass hole in the wall. Digging in her purse, she grabbed a stick of gum, quickly chewing it, she pressed the sticky gum along the hole covering it completely. Smiling she jumped down and watched the lines disappear.

''Am I genius or what?'' she said to herself. ''That you are Meilin.'' she answered.

Great, she rubbed her hands together and then sat behind the computer. She rubbed her hands along the keyboard and then switched the monitor on waiting for it to booth up. She was startled by the screen saver, a picture of two rings together.

''Is that a wedding band.'' she questioned.

Smiling and clicking the folders, she found nothing. Everything was code encrypted and she knew that if she typed the wrong password twice, an alarm would sound off and alarming him of an intruder.

Opening the drawers, she rifled through the papers, everything was neat. Too neat. Running her hands under the drawer she felt the rise of a button. Pressing it, she marveled at the sight of a hidden compartment flipping over on the desk.

Tentatively she reached in and drew out a lone folder. She emptied the contents out on the desk and searched through it. There she found Syaoran's old and original ID card with his passport. A picture of Sakura in her younger days, his high school diploma.

''Huh Xin's real name is Syaoran Li.'' She tapped her chin and then almost choked. ''He is the missing Li heir.''

Pushing everything back, she ran out the room and then grabbed her phone. Dialing a certain number.

* * *

Syaoran sat up and looked over to Sakura. He kissed her forehead and then silently crept off the bed. They didn't make love but they spent the night cuddling and talking. Making his way to the fridge, he pulled out some eggs, mushrooms, bell peppers in red and green, onions and garlic. Grabbing a chopping board, he began slicing up the ingredients to make an egg omelette, opening the fridge again, he spotted a pack of bacon and took that out.

After cracking the eggs and mixing it with salt and pepper, he added the ingredients to it and then heated up a pan to fry the bacon. He took the bacon out and then decided to cook the eggs in the same oil to give it a kick.

Sakura stirred in the bed with heavenly smell wafting from the kitchen. She sat up in a daze.

''What the fuck, Syaoran's cooking.'' she scrambled off the bed and grabbed the nearest shirt she could find, slipping it on she ran into the ktichen. ''I hope you called the fire brigade and had them on standby.'' she smirked.

''Har fucking har.'' he retorted and handed her a cup of coffee.

She sighed as she sipped the coffee and then dug into the plate he placed in front of her. ''Zesss esss deeeelicioissss.'' she mumbled.

''I'm sorry what.'' he managed to swallow his food and then speak.

''Its delicious.'' she giggled.

When they were finished with breakfast, they sat on the sofa and cuddled. Sakura played with hem of his shirt and slipped her hand under snaking her finger tips over his wash board abs, He groaned and clutched her hand. And held it to his lips. He kissed each one and licked them simultaneously. She gasped at the connection his tongue with her fingers. The hotness of his mouth send shivers up her arm.

Biting her lips, she swallowed thickly. She wanted him, needed to feel his strenght needed to feel that he was really alive and in her arms not her mid paying tricks on her. After kissing her lips chastely and tucked her in his chest. He went back to watching football.

Grrrrrrrrr some things never change. Sakura thought in her mind.

''Syaoran.'' she whined

''What is it and how much is it gonna cost me.'' he said.

''Really.'' she snapped. Sitting up and huffing. ''You're a jerk.''

''What the hell did i do?'' he scratched his head.

She rolled her eyes and scrambled off the sofa, grabbing the remote back and switching the tv off. Syaoran swore she was mental, the way she pushed the buttons so hard he thought the remote would spoil.

''What did you do?'' she muttered and opened the door. ''Get out.'' she snapped.

Oh no, he didnt come here after three fucking years and then tease the fuck out of her. It was shamefull really. The way her body tingled at his touch. She was pratically soaking her panties for him.

''What.'' he snapped and stood up. ''What the fuck. I just got back. I;m not going anyway.''

''I can't believe you.'' She groaned and paced into the bedroom and throwing off her shirt and stripping off her clothes and then stepping into the bathroom. She heard his footsteps and he pulled the door open. ''Do you mind I 'm taking a fucking shower.'' she was frustrated.

Sexually frustrated and wanted release.

It ached.

''What the fuck is your problem?'' he demanded.

''Nothing.'' she snapped and then got out, pushing past him she proceeded to change her clothes. He rolled his eyes.

Menstrual. That;s what.

He stepped in after her and then quickly washed his body clean. Towelling his body dry, he saw Sakura sitting on the bed still in her towel, with her head bent down. Glaring at him, she stood up and walked up to him and slapped him hard across the cheek. Stepping back he held his cheek and bit his lips.

''What the fuck?'' he groaned. ''What's with you?''

''WHAT WITH ME, WHATS WITH YOU, I MEAN YOU COME BACK AFTER THREE YEARS AND CUDDLE WHOLE NIGHT! WHAT'S WITH ME?'' She yelled and then yanked off her towel,, revealing her naked form. Syaoran gulped.

She looked breath taking, her body was beautiful.

''Wow.'' he whispered. ''You're beautiful.''

''I don't want to be beautiful,'' she snapped. ''Am i not fuckable.'' she snapped again.

Right!

Her problem.

Sex.

''Yes,'' his gaze hit the floor.

''So then why in the fuck, are you not fucking me.'' she snapped nastily. ''You dont want me, I don't turn you on. I've been dropping hints all morning...''

Her mouth shut as his lips found hers crashing down with such a force and passion that it rocked her soul. His licked her lower lip begging for entrance and she opened her lips. Parting his way he felt like he found the holy grail as his tongue danced with hers. Pecking her lips and her eyes and cheeks and jawbone she gasped and as he ground her woman hood against his groin. She whimpered as his lips found hers again.

''Syaoran.'' she breathed huskily.

''Yes.'' his eyes bored into her emerald pools.

''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' he groaned.

''Syaoran.'' she whispered again. She pushed him onto the bed. ''I want you.'' she ripped off his towel and then straddled him. His cock twitched at the wetness between her legs.

''Hmmmm'' she breathed when he flipped them over and he began assualting her neck with open mouthed kisses and love bites. ''Please.' she begged when his head dipped and he shimmied his body lower. Kissing his way down to her breasts. He licked the valley between them, with his hand grasping and kneading one breast, he dipped his head and lowered his mouth. Taking the hardened mound into the hotsuck of his mouth. Her back arched and her hips bucked into his groin.

''Sakura.'' he pleaded when her tiny hand snaked its way and grabbed his erection. ''Please.'' he knew he would come and make a mess over her if she continued her stroking. His eyes burned into hers. Her breath hitched as she gazed back and saw lust, love and vulnerableness. She had never seen this side of him before. She had never seen him so open.

''Syaoran.'' she breathed out. ''I love you.'' she assured him. ''I want this, I want you.''

''Are you sure, I mean I can stop if you're uncomfortable.'' he countered back.

''Babe, i haven't seen you in three fucking years, stop talking and make love to me.'' she retorted and pulled him in for heat searing kiss filled with so much emotion it rocked him.

His hands fold her wet folds and her legs spread open for him inviting him. His cold fingers brushed against her sweet sex and she jerked, her hips bucked and she let out a tiny moan.

''Baby dont tease me, I need you, please.'' she begged. She needed him inside her, needed to feel that sense of being loved. Understanding everything, he leaned forward and took her lips in his, positioning his cock to her entrance he slightly rubbed it up and down her sex. She moaned in anticipation and placed one of his hands on her breast.

''This is going to hurt a little.'' he kissed her as he pushed. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms snaked around his torso and onto his back, her nails digging into the soft flesh. ''I love you.'' he chanted over her lips and and ears. He peppered her face with his kisses as he thrust into her soft tight wetness, she moaned into his ear, her back arched and the pain slowly subsided.

''Harder,'' she moaned. ''Please.'' Sakura gasped as he quickend the pace, he was silent but looked into her eyes intently, Her body felt on fire, her stomach clenched as it tightened. She could feel her orgasm getting closer. She stared into his eyes. ''Oh yes, that's it. Harder baby.'' she spoke in rapid breaths. Her head became cloudy, her body weakened and she just let go. ''I'm coming babe.'' she managed to gasp out.

Syaoran thrust harder and deeper, hitting the g-spot and making her body writhe in pleasure, he smirked inwardly knowing only he could make her feel this good. She was so tight, he almost came as soon as he pushed his cock into her warm wetness. He began counting backwards and imagining all sorts of things to hold off coming too soon. He groaned as he felt her walls clamped around his dick. He grasped her hips and thrust upwards.

''Oh fuck, so good.'' he moaned completely letting go. He orgasm ripped through him as he came inside her. Resting his head on her shoulder he collasped gently. ''Are you ok.'' he asked as he sucked in deep breaths.

''Hmmmm I'm good.'' she sighed contentedly. ''I love you so much.''

''I love you too my sweetheart.'' He replied and pulled gently out of her, pulling a blanket over her body, he cuddled next to her and watched her sleep as he traced patterns over exposed shoulder. He loved her so much. He had missed this woman like crazy. Being without her was like not being able to breathe. It was impossible.

He watched as her beautiful face twitched in the darkness. He couldn't sleep. He had this sense of brood. His nerves were shot. He had gotten this cryptic message from his boss that his office had been tampered with. He watched out the windows, something dangerous lurched in the shadows. And he vowed to protect his wife and never leave her again.

* * *

_**i know, really late right, really sorry...personal prblems. **_

_**gonna try updating more often now. wont be as often as before but i will complete the story.**_

_**so what u think, kind of blah...yeh me too...**_

_**read and review and pm for more information.**_

_**shout out to all who alerted the story and reviewed.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 21

Syaoran- 22

Sakura-Esteemed Doctor

Syaoran-MIA

**PART TWO**

**CHAPTER 30**

Sakura had ear to ear happy grin on her face as she Syaoran dropped her off to work. She felt as if her world was finally coming together. Life had meaning now, the love of her life and soul mate was back. She had a reason to smile and laugh again. She smiled at herself in mirror remembering when she skipped out the car, he led her back, and pressed his lips against hers.

Pushing his tongue into her mouth and drinking her sweetness. Her stomach tied in knots and shivers ran up her spine and his fingers found their way under the hem of her shirt. She had moaned into the kiss as he palmed her bra clad breast and pinched the nipple through the fabric. Her thighs clamped together.

His touch was driving her fucking insane. Moisture had pooled between her legs and she was so sure she soaked her undies. He grinned at his ministrations. Knowing fully well soon she would be begging him to to take her, but she had suprised him with her own boldness and slipped her tongue over his jawline and licked her way towards his neck, pulling the soft tasty skin between her lips she sucked marking him.

He rolled his eyes and smriked, the twinkle was back in her eyes and she knew she wasn't the shy girl he grew up with, this was his wife and he loved her.

She laughed when he pulled her head back and applied his lips to her neck, making her moan deeply deeply and gasped when he bit the skin as he plunged two fingers into her sweetness. Sucking her neck and pumping his fingers caused her to arch her back and let out a soft scream as she rode out her orgasm.

So here she was in the hospital bathroom, fixing her make up and trying to cover about six hickey marks on her neck. Fuck this, she thought. She would wear her hickey marks with pride. Her husband had given them to her. And she loved every minute of it. Smiling and humming she gasped when she saw her co-worker standing at the door way.

''Oh my fucking god, are you trying to give me a heart attack.'' Sakura said and clutched her heart.

''Why are you so jumpy.'' A pretty red haired girl with brown eyes said to her.

''Very funny.'' Sakura mocked.

''What's with you, you seem so different.'' She said and looked and the green eyed girl. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. ''You got laid.''

It was Sakura's turn to gasp. ''How in the fuck did you know that.'' Sakura spat and then rolled her eyes. Then she got serious and tried to stifle her laughter.

''Its a girt.'' The girl replied.

''Well Annie I Annie I think you should return it.'' she said with dry humor.

''Very funny.'' Annie brushed her bangs out of her hair. She was down right gorgeous, with her red hair and startling brown eyes. She had a small curvy peitite figure with big breasts. She spun on her heels and then winked at Sakura.

''Well atleast your getting some.'' She said. ''I get nothing. I am not pretty am I.''

''Of course you are, you just pick the wrong guys that's all.'' Sakura clamped her mouth shut. ''I cant belive I just said that. What's wrong with me?'' she shrieked.

''Its the fucking, you're getting loose. Fuck some more.'' she laughed. ''I wanna hear all about it at lunch ok.'' Aniie winked and then walked out.

Sakura shook her head, Annie was a real trip sometimes, She made her laugh all the time. Afer finishing up her business she went to her station. She was suprised when she saw a boquet of cosmos flowers waiting on her desk. She bent her head to smell them and then giggled as she read the card.

'_**'I was driving the flower shop and saw them, i couldn't resist. Enjoy your day baby. I love you.''**_

_**love Syaoran.**_

_**''**_Aww how sweet.'' she whispered. And then proceeded to go on her daily routines checking on her patients. She was all in smiles and laughed at nothing or lost herself in daydreams. All staring her deliciously handsome husband and herself. She could feel the moisture pool and soak her panties.

The daydreams were vivid and left her panting. She couldn't take it no more. Not being with him was stifling. She should have stayed away. She began biting her lips and tears welled in her eyes. She missed him. She wanted to be in his arms.

''Miss Li are you ok?'' the head doctor asked her. He noticed that she was flushing red and wiping her eyes alot.

''Yeah I'm fine. Just a headache,'' she lied.

''Why dont you take the evening off.'' the head doctor suggested.

An alarm went off in Sakura's head, she wanted to jump for joy. ''Are you sure?'' she asked tentatively.

''Sure, with all those extra hours you put in, you deserve a night off. Go on and if you still arn't feeling well take the rest of the week off ok.'' The doctor winked and then Sakura walked out and gathered her things.

* * *

''Where are you off too?'' Annie asked. ''You're leaving early huh.'' Sakura nodded and never looked up from her texting. ''Does it have something to do with that hot sexy guy who came looking for you the other day. I heard he totally blew off Maria.''

''Really.'' Sakura's eyes widened.

''Yeah really and who sent those flowers and you told me you would tell me what happened and why ypu have those hickeys on your neck.'' Annie stomped her little foot. ''Its not even lunch time and you leaving.''

''You'll get over it.'' Sakura smiled and then frowned. Doctor Kurt was approaching her desk.

''Doctor Li, I heard you were ill, is everything ok. Would like me to take a check.'' he suggested.

He was handsome, tall with tattoos, messy black hair and deep brown eyes together with a pale complexion. But he wasn't as handsome as he fine husband.

''I'm just tired doctor.'' She responded and then her face lit up and she ran past Doctor Kurt and flung herself into her husbands arms. ''Babe I missed you.'' she let herself be buried in his arms and she inhaled his scent.

''I just dropped you off.'' He chuckled. ''I missed you too. He kissed the top of her hair and then pressed his lips against hers.

Pulling him towards her station, she grabbed her purse and introduced him to her co-workers.

''Hey Annie, this Syaoran Li, my husband.'' Annie's face lit up and she propelled forward.

''Nice to meet you.'' She winked and then gaped at Sakura and mouthed, he's handsome. Sakura mouthed back, I know.''

''You too,'' he smiled and tucked his petite wife in his arms.

''And this is Doctor Kurt.'' Sakura said rather sitffly. Syaoran nodded and doctor Kurt did the same. They both looked at each other and Syaoran scrutinized the doctor with his eyes. Deciding that he didn't like the guy one bit.

* * *

''I don't like that guy.'' Syaoran retorted as Sakura stepped into his car. She rolled her eyes and buckeled her seatbelt.

''You don't like anyone.'' she huffed. Glancing at him, he bit his lips thinking and then smirked.

''Let me guess, he hit on you or he asked you out.'' he pulled out of the parking lot and sped on home.

''Yeah, how did you know?'' she bit her lips and looked at him. He didn't answer and just continued driving. He took her hand in his and linked his fingers through it. She smiled. This was nice she thought. ''Soo.'' she finally asked again.

''I don't know, he looks at you kinda funny, like's he undressing you with his eyes. And he better not fuck with you either, or else the DA will find plenty of things that will put him behind bars. And if that doesn't work, I own a speed a boat and a few guns. Trust me, the sharks will have a feast.'' he gripped the wheel tightly now and accelerated the car even faster.

Sakura flinched when his temper flared up. ''Calm down babe.'' she whispered. And then inched her hand away from his fingers and then slowly crept up his leg. Raking her nails over his denim clad thighs. Air hissed through his teeth. And he glanced at her. And then back on the road. ''I know of a way to calm you down.'' she purred hotly. She gripped his already hardening cock and squeezed it and stroked him through his jeans.

''Babbeee.'' he sing songed. ''Not that I don't like you grabbing my cock but what are you doing?'' he asked in an innocent voice.

''Making you relax baby.'' her voice dripped seduction.

''I thought you had a headache.'' he gulped. sweat formed on his forehead.

''I'm feeling somewhat hot and bothered now.'' she whispered. She leaned back on her seat and spread her thighs. she inched her skirt up and revealed her thongs. Syaoran stole and glance at what she was doing. With her right hand on his cock and her left inching up her inching her thighs, she began rubbing and fingering her already wet pussy. ''Oh baby...'she gasped. Rubbing her wet clit in slow circles and stroking his cock through his jeans. His cock hardened more at the sound of her voice.

Her small hand unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out and rubbing her finger over the top, she spread the pre cum and pumped his shaft. He groaned in pleasure. He couldn't take his eyes off the road, he wanted to touch her. He wanted to be the one plunging his fingers into her pussy.

''Oh fuck babe.'' he moaned and gripped the wheel tighter.

She arched her back and plunged her fingers further. Then she began to moan and gasp. ''Syao, don't you wish it your finger fucking me now.'' she gasped. ''Oh fuck. This feels so good, my pussy is so wet and warm.'' she placed her finger in her mouth and sucked. ''So sweet.''

Syaoran breathed in heavy, and groaned deep and tried to clear his voice.''Babe, oh shit.'' he managed to croak.'' Behave please.'' he begged. Air hissed through his teeth, he watched the road, and let the car slow down. Hoping to God he wouldn't come there and then. His muscles tensed as he tried to hold himself from releasing. He glanced at his wife. Her hands pumped his shaft making causing chills to his skin and and his dick to throb at her touch. It was making him weak and grow harder every time she moaned and gapsed.

''Oh fuck. Syaoran I',m coming.'' she raised off the seat, her hand burind deep with in her pussy. The pleasure racked through her body causing her twitch and writhe as she came down from her high. He gulped. His cock hardened even more and he began sweat profusely. She licked her hand and then captured his lips in a kiss. With his eyes on the road, he kissed her and tasted the sweet juices on her tongue. He almost came as she quickened her pumping.

''Babe, what are you doing now.'' he sounded husky. He wanted to be buried deep inside her and fuck her until she cried.

''Making you relax, haven't you heard.'' she lowered her head.'' Dont close your eyes baby. I'd hate if we crashed now.''

''Oh fuck.'' he screamed. Sakura had taken his entire cock in her sweet hot wet mouth.

* * *

**_sooo read and reiview...i cockblocked you again...sorry..._**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 21

Syaoran- 22

Sakura-Esteemed Doctor

Syaoran- Secret Agent...so secret even i don't know what he really does...sighssssssssss

**PART TWO**

**CHAPTER 31**

Syaoran rolled his eyes as his wife stepped out of the shower, she was incredible. His length twitched at the sight of her. Yesterday was insane he thought, on the highway she gave him a blowjob, as they rounded the corner for his apartment. She rode him in his car. As they made their way up the elevator he took her against the elevator walls. Memories flashed through his brain as he recalled their sexy activities.

''See something you like agent?'' Sakura crooned, Standing with her hips cocked to the side and her hands on her hips, she let her towel fall. ''Opps'' she mocked.

''Why yes doctor. I think my pressure is a little off, care to remedy that for me.'' he anwsered and then pushed her against the wall. Capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. His tongue darted around hers, swirling in a never ending pattern. Making her weak in the knees and moisture to pool between the sweet divide of her legs. Syaoran moaned in her mouth when her fingers wrapped around his erection. ''Oh god, Saku you drive me insane. I want to be buried deep inside you. Now.'' he rasped as he left open mouth kisses along her jawline. His thumbs circled her nipples causing them to pebble and making Sakura whimper at his touch.

''I want you so bad Syaoran.'' she begged as he led her back to his bed. Reaching between her legs he circled her clit with the pad of his thumb. Her back arched and she let out a silent gasp. ''Oh Syaoran.'' she moaned as his fingers came into play, inserting two fingers into her pussy, she moaned and writhed in pleasure. ''Oh god, I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER, BABY I NEED YOU INSIDE ME.'' she screamed as he curled his fingers against her pussy.

''What do you need.'' he growled and bit her neck. Sucking and tasting her skin. ''Tell me what you need.'' His tongue licked her nipple and suckled the hardened peak taut with pleasure. Driving her insane with need to have him fuck her senseless.

''Your cock.'' she rasped and moaned as he added another finger in her. ''I NEED YOU TO FUCK ME SYAORAN.'' She screamed out. ''I;m coming, oh fuck...uhhhhhhhh...Baby fuck me now.'' she writhed in pleasure, her back arched off the bed and she grasped her nipples as she rode out her orgasm. Kissing her full on her lips, he lined his hips with hers.

Smirking his signature smirk, he spoke as he rubbed her clit with the head of his cock. ''Enjoyed that?'' he rasped as he keep rubbing her clit and teasing her opening with his cock.

''Oh fuck baby, don't tease me.'' she moaned and then he thrust his lenght into her wet slick hot heat.'' Oh yes, that's it, fuck me.'' she moaned. ''Harder.'' spreading her legs wider and heaving her hips upwards, he thrust into her deeper than ever and she screamed his name. ''Syaoran, you feel so good inside me.'' she spoke in an erratic breath,

''You're so tight Sakura. Fuck.'' He rasped and keep his steady pace of making love to her. ''I'm gonna come babe, i want you to come with me,'' he spoke in husky voice. Reaching between her legs he stoked her clit and pounded into her sweet pussy.

''Oh fuck, Don't stop.'' Sakura moaned. White hot pleasure seared her breasts and her clit, her walls began tightening and squeezing her husbands lenght. ''Oh uhhhhhhhhhh I'm coming Syaoran.'' she came hard and fast and he thrust into her coating his cock with her juices.

''Uh fuck,''He rasped as he spilled his seed into her wet aching slit. ''Oh fuck. That was intense.'' He eased up of her and pulled himself out of her.

''Hmmmm.'' she crooned. ''I love you baby.''

Chuckling he padded towards the bathroom in search of tissues. ''I LOVE YOU TOO HUN.''

* * *

Sakura kissed her husband goodbye as she stepped out of the car and then made her way towards the restaurant where she was meeting her best friend and favorite nephew. Jenny and Jaden. Stepping inside, she shrugged off her coat and scanned the entire restaurant. Spotting her friends she made her way towards their table and pulled out a chair.

''Sorry I'm late...''she stopped and smiled. ''I was errr checking on a patient,'' Sakura fibbed. Yeah right, Who was she kidding, she couldn't fib to save her life.

''Really.'' Jenny rolled her transculent blue eyes and fed her son some scalloped potatoes with gravy. ''So you look different like.'' Jenny scooped food into her mouth and then Sakura uncovered a plate in front of her.

''Hmmm my favorite, champon.'' Sakura sniffed the food. She loved this, when she was attending medical school she would always purchase this meal. It consisted of thin, yellow noodles served cold with a variety of toppings, such as cucumber, tomato, ham or chicken, bean sprouts, thin-sliced omelet, etc., and a cold sauce. It was delicious.

''I've got it. You had sex.'' Jenny blurted out a little too loud.

''Would like to alert the media too.'' Sakura huffed.

''So that means you are getting tapped.'' Jenny smiled and then screwed up her face.

''Jenny.''

''Sakura.''

''Aren't you worried that Jaden is gonna pick up your language.'' Sakura offered. Right and now she suddenly an expert on avoiding the subject. Hmmm couldn't fib to save her life might as well tell the truth or avoid it all together.

''Well aren't you gonna explain to me where you got that hickey the size of Japan.''

Sakura rolled her eyes and her eyes wandered to her phone in her lap. She felt the vibration and opened the incoming message. It was from Syaoran.

_Tell her yet?_

Sakura quickly typed out a reply.

_I'm working on it._

Syaoran replied back.

_Well hurry, I'm hungry._

Sakura huffed.

_You're always hungry._

Syaoran replied.

_Always and only for you._

''Sakura haven't you heard a thing I said, gosh, you haven't smiled like that since Syaoran was alive. Oh fuck this, me and my big fat mouth. I;m sorry I shouldn't have gone there.''

''Hey its ok. I don't mind.'' Sakura whispered back.

''You forgive me.'' Jenny asked.

''Yeah.'' she paused. ''Um Jenny how would you feel if some one you loved died and then years after they show up claiming to have faked their death,.''

''Huh, I would murder them and then bring them back to clean the mess.'' Jenny retorted.

''That's what I said.'' Sakura mumbled. And then looked around and bit her lip.

''Huh what are you playing at Kura.'' Jenny asked the green eyed woman.

''Syaoran's alive.'' Sakura blurted.

''Oh honey, I know you miss him but you've got to let him go.'' Jenny cooed. They had gone through this plenty times. The denial stage. Sakura had been a blubbering mess when he died, always screaming and throwing things. Sakura denied that he dies always screaming he's alive, she had refused food for months and they had to force feed her through a tube after a doctor sedated her.

''No, he's alive. I can prove it.'' Sakura whipped out her phone and texted her husband. Two minutes later, he strolled in. Tapping Jenny on the shoulder. She whipped around and then smiled.

''Just a minute Syaoran, I'm trying to convince your wife that you're dead.'' Jenny blurted and then her hand went to her mouth. She flung around and then he blinked at her. ''Is that you Syaoran.''

''Yeah.'' he shifted in his shoes and then glanced at his wife. Pulling a chair he sat next to his wife and took her hand in his.

''Is this some kinda sick joke.'' Jenny asked.

''No, Its really me, I'm alive. I faked my death.'' He smirked and then gave her the sexy Li glare.

Then he proceeded to explain everything to her and what happened. Jenny sat there as he son gurgled and played with his toys on his high chair. He also told her that she couldn't tell anyone except for Mike, but he would be there when she told him.

''Wow, I'm glad you're back Syaoran. Sakura's been a bitch with out you.''

''Yeah I know.'' Syaoran agreed.

''Yeah I hope you've fucked her nice now.'' Jenny smirked.

''Yup I gave Sakura exactly what she needed. Sakura won't be a bitch anymore.'' he giggled.

''Sakura is right here you know.'' Sakura huffed. ''You guys are mean.''

Syaoran leaned over and pecked his wife on her lips. ''I love you.''

Sakura melted under his lips, only if things would be this way all the time. Only if they would be happy with out any one to ruin their bubble.

* * *

Read and review

Sorry for the late update...you know how hectic it is to have a four month old baby, no time for myself at all.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer"Opens wallet and moths fly out''I don't own CCS, if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

Sakura- 21

Syaoran- 22

Sakura-Esteemed Doctor

Syaoran- Secret Agent...so secret even i don't know what he really does...sighssssssssss

CHAPTER 32

''What that's impossible!'' Syaoran hissed under his breath. ''Fucking dumbass security system. You guys are supposed to be the god damned freaking FBI and you a get break in..and can't solve it. Fucking lame ass rookies.'' He ranted on the phone to his boss. Rolling his eyes he ran his hands through his hair and heaved himself on the bed. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to his wife's head. She opened her eyes and smiled.

''Hi handsome.'' she whispered. She stretched like a lazy cat and hummed sensuously. ''Why do mornings have to so early.'' she muttered and dived right back under the covers.

''Says the girl who used to get up at six am to clean.'' Syaoran retorted.

''It was the best time for cleaning.'' she deadpanned.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. ''Listen babe,'' he walked into the shower, ''I have to go to go work, some kind of bullshit asshole problem came up and I need to go straighten things out. I might be gone all day'' He stripped his clothes off and began showering.

Sakura sat up in bed, ''Mooouuuuu that's not fair.'' she pouted like a petulant child.

''I know.'' he walked back into room with his suit on. ''I Know I promised to spend the day but you know duty calls. I'll make it up to you.''

''Its ok sweetie I understand. You can't be with me all the time right.'' she smiled a weak smile, tears formed in her eyes and she glanced away and wiped her eyes before he saw. But being the swift guy that he was he saw and sat next to her.

''What's wrong?'' he whispered. He drew in a deep breath and held her fingers in his.

''I'm scared.'' she whispered.

''Of what.'' he drew her nearer and took her into his arms. ''Don't be I'm right here.'' he crooned.

''I know its just me being a little insecure that's why, I don't want you to leave me Syaoran. When you left, I almost killed my self for you. I don't want to go down that road again.'' She sniffled and bit her lip to stop herslef from crying.

''I'm not going anywhere and you know that. Ok, get this through your head, I love you, I'm not leaving you for anything you got that, I'm gonna be with you now and all the rest of lifetimes.'' he kissed her forehead and rose up. ''I love you.'' he steadied himself.

''I love you too babe.'' She smiled and wiped her eyes.

''Good, now go take a shower and I'll have breakfast for you ok.''

* * *

Sakura walked down to the kitchen in Syaoran's tee shirt and his boxers yawning and stumbling. She caught a whiff of the eggs he was making and paled. She hadn't been feeling well at all. She stiffened up and then sat at the counter.

''Babe, I'm just gonna have some coffee ok.''

''You sure.'' he raised one eye brow at her.

''Yeh. Positive. I'm just feeling a little sick that's all.'' She turned her head away from him. Waiting for his over reation. Gosh was he a paranoid bitch sometimes not too mention neurotic. He dropped the his spoon and then picked up his phone. ''What in the hell are you doing?'' she rolled her green eyes.

''Calling the doctor, what does it look like.'' he retorted.

''I am a doctor wise ass.'' she shook her head.''Dumbass''

''Know it all Nurse.''

''Agent Asshole''

''Narcissistic Nurse.''

''Vainglorious Bastard and don't make up anything about a nurse. I'm a doctor.''

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled lightly and then paused for dramatic effect.

''Keenermoto.'' he bit his tongue.

''You big stupid head.'' Sakura shouted at her husband.

''Hahaha, that's the best you can come up with.'' He sighed. ''I love you.'' he put his plate in the sink and then moved to kiss her. Her face paled once again and then she ran to the sink and began heaving. Quickly he moved next to her and held her hair and rubbed her back. ''Its ok, breathe honey. I;ve got you.'' It was so strange having him like this, one minute they were agruing and the next minute he was soothing her and holding her hair while she puked her gots out in the sink.

''I;m ok.'' she whispered and then splashed her face with some water. Syaoran opened the faucet and let it run to wash away the puke. He looked at her smiled aplogetically.

''Are you ok?'' he asked. ''Do you want me to stay home.''

''No, no, I;m fine really. You go on to work and I'll just take a couple of tylenol and go right back to sleep.'' she smiled.

''You sure honey.'' he rubbed circles into her back.

''Yes. Now go or you'll be late.'' she smiled and then he kissed her lips chastely and quickly and headed out. ''I love you.''

''I love you too hun.'' he winked and then drove off in his car.

Sakura bit her lips and then proceeded to eat something but slowly. Deciding her stomach was too weak to handle food she drank some coffee and took two tylenol and went to bed.

* * *

When she awoke it was evening, as she rose up from the covers, she warmth and Syaoran's strong arms around her. She smiled and then rested her head on his chest.

''Babe.'' she whispered.

''Hmmm yeah.'' he hummed.

''Are yo alseep?'' she asked rather sheepishly.

''No I'm playing.'' he whispered hotly.

''Ass.'' she hissed.

''I heart you.'' he said sweetly.

''Nice comeback.'' she rolled her eyes.

Being in his arms felt so good. The security of his presence and the love he gave her made feel complete. There was no other man like him. He was the best. He is the best. She snuggled up closer to him and drew patterns on his chest. She opened her mouth and kissed his shoulder blade and his skin shivered and covered with goose bumps.

''Did I do that?'' she asked innocently. Her doe eyes looking into his intense ones.

''You have no idea what you do to me.'' he replied. ''You make insane.'' She smiled and then rested her head back on his chest. She breathed deepily. ''Are you feeling better.'' she nodded her head. He closed his eyes and then exhaled deeply. The first thing that racked his brains all day was the fact that his wife was sick. Maybe she was pregnant. They have been going at it like rabbits. All day he pictured a little girl, with large green eyes and auburn locks. His daughter, he would day dream all day and forget about his work.

''Babe'' he started. ''Maybe you're pregnant.''

''No. That's the first thing you always think about.'' she whacked his chest.

''Owww. That hurts.'' he replied with laughter in his eyes. ''Think about it, our child, our little girl.''

''Why do you say girl?'' she asked. Was he for real, talking about children. But she couldn't have kids, that was impossble. The bullet that she took for him stopped her from conceiving. ''But hun you know my situation. I can't concieve.'' She looked into his eyes.

HIs face fell, and he looked away. Damn his big fat focking mouth. He rose to get up and then scratched his head. Feeling like prime mule stock, he blinked back tears. He swallowed thickly. ''I'm sorry sweet heart, I was thinking.''

She smiled and melted into his arms. She kissed his lips and then open her mouth to speak the most powerful words in the universe to him, ''I love you no matter what.''

* * *

Meilin stubbed her cigerette on the floor and then tapped her finger on the photo's of Syaoran's remaining family. Maybe just maybe she could draw him out. The break in in his office alerted him now, he would be extra cautious now. She smiled a devilious smile and then picked up the photo of his wife.

''Very pretty Syaoran.'' she rolled her eyes. ''I'll take what you took from me years ago.'' She lit the photo and threw it in the trash and watched as the flames licked the photo burning it to a crisp.

REVENGE

* * *

**SO OK YOU CAN GO AHEAD AND YELL AT ME...MI SORRY...DUCKS HURLING TOMATOES AND ROTTEN VEGES...SO SRRY FOR NOT UPDATING...NEW COMPUTER AND NEW HOUSE...OLD PC WAS STOLEN...**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY DID I SAY I WAS SORRY...**


End file.
